It can't be true
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Lillian Stronghold was the sister of Will and daughter of The Commander and Jet Stream how will her first year at Sky High be when she catches the eye of Warren badass Peace. And what will The Commander say to all of this. Warren*OC.
1. Meeting Warren Peace

Hello I am doing two stories at once, both will be updated every other day one, one day then the next day the second one. I have a four part book about Lillian Williams and Warren Peace but when I came up with those stories' I had five different plots for those characters that went through my head so here is another version of it, it's different by far than What If so please read….. Some people are the same and a lot aren't even in the story.

Warren's point of view (he is in 11th grade and is 17)

"Warren angel you need to hurry and get your butt out the door. If you don't shape up and stop missing school maybe they will keep you there, I swear Warren if I come back into this room and see you still here or in this house I will post naked baby pictures of you all over Sky High and town," My mother ranted before shutting my door.

Well it's like prison at Sky high but mama is right, I better shape up or I will be staying for an extra year. I groan as my bare feet hit the cold floor, I haven't even slept yet. I pull on blue jeans then fasten my silver belt buckle; I put my wallet into my back pocket clipping the chain to the loop in my jeans. Socks and shoes go next; I put on a black long sleeved shirt then a red shirt with short sleeves. I went into my bathroom to take a fucking piss, I ran a brush through my long dark hair, I had a deep red streak down the left side. I walked out and headed downstairs to grab a drink before I left to school.

I was supposed to meet Angelo, Trace and Dice in the court yard before first period, probably for a smoke, like always.

"Good boy, remember you are visiting your father in a month," Mama said kissing my cheek before I walked out the front door to my Harley.

I drove off doing 110 down our small street watching the older people on our block give me dirty looks as they watered their grass at 6 am. Fuck them, I may not be my father but I still hate heroes all the same. I hit the black skull button and the Harley lifted off the pavement and into the sky as I had to fly the rest of the way to school. It was a nice feeling, the fresh air in my face; I was in control. I like being in control, always.

I landed with ease in the student parking lot, I saw my three friends waiting by Dice's truck for me. I made it just in time, this idiot Lash and Speed always try to fuck with the freshmen.

"Come on Warren lets go," Trace called I nodded and walked with them to the front steps watching the freshmen walk out of buses or fly from the sky.

I saw a curly haired ginger glide off the bus then some kid in a bright orange shirt, a Yellow guy then a girl clad in a deep purple came next, I was waiting for this day. I see William Stronghold almost fall off the bus as girl with black hair and ripped blue jeans laughed and helped him up before going to the ginger.

Speed rounded them up but I saw the small black haired girl looking annoyed. Lash was making his speech when she walked right up to him kicking him in the nuts, fucking priceless, she has been the only freshmen to stand up to Lash and Speed. Stronghold came up next to her talking in her ear as Lash bent over in agony. This year was going to be fun I am going to make his life hell for what his father has done.

"Come on man before Powers catches us smoking again," Angelo said walking away.

I walked to class, as always it droned on and on. I was smart; school just bored me to no end. I like hot girls, bikes, trucks and old cars and above all my mother; she was an angel here on earth. I hoped I never found my mate I don't share control and I will not be whipped by some chit.

William Strongholds point of view

I watched my best friends do their power placement with growing worry; Zach was basically a glow worm. I watched Magenta go up and she shape shifted into a guinea pig but was put into hero support. Layla Williams, my best friend, refused to show her powers since she is an activist and has certain beliefs she holds dear. Coach Boom again yelled "SIDEKICK!" I watched as little Larry became a hero as did Marcus Maxwell, he was a shape shifter but he was way better than Magenta, as he did humans.

"We will take a ten minute break then we will continue," Coach said in a firm tone.

"I don't have my powers yet, I am so dead," I said to Layla who looked worried for me.

"Hey you can be in hero support with us buddy it won't be that bad," Zach and Ethan said.

"It's not that, like hello my parents will kill me," I said with my head hung low.

"You know they won't well dad maybe but he will get over it but you will be in real estate after high school for sure," Lillian said I could always count on my sister, Lillian Stronghold is 5'4' with black straight hair that reaches her shoulders. She has a small frame but I have heard boys say she has a nice round butt and her chest area looks like she is over 18, I wish I had super strength every time she was mentioned, to kill them for talking about her. She had full lips and striking grey eyes that were almond shaped.

"Your name and power," Coach called to Lillian after the ten minute break.

I watched my sister walk up even me and my parents didn't know what her power was yet.

"Lillian Josie Stronghold," she said in her tinker belle voice.

I was shocked as a bolt of lightning came from nowhere and struck the ground at Coach's feet. We all laughed as Coach jumped back and fell off the stage, terrified of the blue bolt.

"HERO," he called in a clear voice that boomed through the halls making the classes shake.

Lillian walked off the stage with a smile; she stopped at my side putting her head on my shoulder. I was supposed to protect her not the other way around.

"Break for lunch! You're next Stronghold," Coach said with a smile to Lillian.

I sighed and walked with Zach and Ethan while Lillian walked with Magenta and Layla so we could get to lunch. I went and grabbed some lunch as Lillian packed hers she never really like school food. I tried to tell her Sky high was different but she didn't believe me. Magenta walked with me to the table that Layla and Lillian picked for us, I sat in between Layla and Lillian with Zach, Ethan and Magenta across from us.

"Food is pretty good Lillian," I said to her when I felt it, the burn, like a hot dagger in my neck. I turned and saw an older boy staring with three others, I didn't even know them. The guy had dark hair with a red streak, very dark eyes and dark clothes on but it was the look on his face. He hated me, wanted me dead and he wanted to do it, he was a sick person.

"Who is that guy?" I asked.

"Warren Peace, man you and Lillian's dad put his dad in prison, quadruple life sentence!" Zach said with enthusiasm and worry dripping from his voice.

"Great first day here and I already have an arch enemy," I said with frustration.

Warren's point of view

Stronghold sat with his friends, he looks weak. I always pictured him more like his father. The ginger looks at him with unrequited love in her green eyes, she isn't half bad looking and neither is the purple girl, maybe I will get to know them better. But the girl to Strongholds right, she is one fine looking little hottie, her ass and tits are beyond perfect. She makes the other girl in this school pale in comparison. She has nice lips and her grey eyes are amazing looking, I liked to give her a ride sometime.

"Hey man which girl you looking at?" Trace asked.

"First all three but the hottie with the black hair man," I said still glaring at Stronghold when she got up and went to get a bottle of water; I jumped up with Dice following me.

"Hey there doll," I said leaning against the wall looking down at her with a smug smile.

"Hello douche bag," she said in a tinker belle voice never looking at me. This girl is awesome, such spunk unlike all the egotistic bitches here.

"I am hurt doll, you don't even know me, I'm a nice guy," I said.

"Oh I am sure you are, to all the whores you leave early in the morning before they wake up," She said choosing a bottle of Smart water and standing in line.

"Wow what a little mouth you have," I smiled and Dice just chuckled.

"How about I pick you up Friday night at 7and we go on a date," I said like hell she'd turn me down.

"Oh wow! What a perfect first day Warren badass Peace has asked me out, I sure can't turn down that down. Sure show up at my place and I am sure daddy will be so pleased," She said giving me a wide eyed look with a dazzling smile.

"I am sure he would so tell me your address," I said with a large smile.

"Of course, it is 4598 The Commander is my daddy way," she said, whoa what, oh fuck no the Commander has a daughter a fucking hot one at that.

"You're fucking with me doll, your parents are not the Commander and Jet Stream," I said not thinking it was funny at all.

"Lillian can you please come back to the table your brother is freaking out about Mr. Peace talking to you," the ginger said in a sweet voice but it held no appeal for me.

"Please tell my brother I will join him in one minute Mr. Badass was asking me out until I told him who daddy was," Now her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Fuck me," I groaned.

"No thank you I don't want some disease," she smiled and walked away as if I was nothing.

I have the hot's for her but she has him as a brother and them as parents. I can never let this happen, not in this life time. Dice and I walk back; both Trace and Angelo were shocked when I told them. I don't think anyone knew he had a daughter it must have been kept secret, I should ask my mother. I shook my head and tried brushing thought of her away as I talked to Trace, Angelo and Dice but it seemed futile.

** Okay, did ya'll like this one? It was one of my many ideas for Warren and Lillian, Peace love and some pixie dust ;) I am out, review please and give me some feedback please, please, please…**


	2. Paper Latern

**Hello everyone, I am so glad I have seen people viewing the two new stories and favoring them as well. I will try to do my best making them worth reading. I don't own Sky high so no money is being made. And no this story will not only be in Warrens point of view it will be in Lillian's too I just wanted to start it with his point of view.**

**Warren's point of view -one week later**

I watched her walk through the halls with her loser gang; she hardly talks to anyone else other than other than teachers or, sometimes, if someone talks to her. Dice has eyes for the ginger as Trace is having a hard on for the purple people eater. I swear if she wasn't the Commanders daughter I would not stop until I had her with me. Damn it, stop fucking thinking about her.

"She may not be like her brother or parents, Melody tried to talk to Lillian. As she is alone in the hero class and she barely said a word during class. She fucking smart aced every test she has taken but she stays to herself, I heard she was attacked trying to help a girl but that's it man," Angelo said as we walked to our trucks.

I see her waiting for her friends at the bus at least it's Friday and I can get some info on her from my mom. She looks so beautiful just standing there her hair blowing in the wind. I need a smoke; this girl is getting to me. I shouldn't care why she is so shy or be pissed someone attacked her. But I was.

I got into my truck and hauled ass out of the parking lot until I noticed she was looking at me, or the truck, I smiled but she just looked away. I made it home by 3:21 pm and walked in, I looked around until I was able to see mom was home from work drinking sweet tea in the back yard.

"Mama, can I talk to you for a minute?' I asked already knowing she would say yes.

"You can talk to me all you want angel," mama said with a smile.

"I didn't know Commander and Jet Stream had two kids, Will Stronghold and Lillian," I said.

"Why does it matter angel? Please leave Will Stronghold alone and his twin the poor dear," She said with a sad tone, I sat right in front of her.

"No chance I will leave Stronghold alone but Lillian is so shy she doesn't talk to anyone but her five friends and she is alone in the hero class the others are sidekick's," I said and mama looked surprised at this.

"Promise you will never tell your friends or anyone, I shouldn't tell you but you seem concerned," She said with a firm voice.

"Promise mama," I said and I meant it.

"Four years ago she was walking home from school when she saw another girl being hurt by an adult, he was trying to rape her in an alley way and without any thought she tried to help but she is small and didn't have her powers yet. From what her mother told me she jumped on his back and managed to help the other girl move from under him, she jumped off running to the other girls' aid, she gave her jacket to the girl. The girls shirt was badly turn. The man turned his rage to Lillian, well when he had her shirt off she was so scared, so was the other girl, Lillian's powers kicked in early and she ended up killing him, her father found them both in a ball in the corner of the alley way almost naked, she was only ten. She stopped eating and talking for a long time, it killed Commander and Jet Stream," Mama stopped to drink.

"Hate them all you want but she is their world along with Will but to think what almost happened, to see your only daughter like that, to find her the way he did changed. The Commander, he never mentioned who killed the man," she finished

"I would fucking kill him if he was still alive, but what happened to the other girl mama?" I asked pained for Lillian and worried for the other girl.

"She moved out of Maxville but I hear she will be going to Sky High Monday, I think it will be good for Lillian," Mama said, I felt sick, it's sick that someone would try and hurt a ten year old girl let alone two the bastard.

**Saturday **

I was in the kitchen at work; I was the head cook here at the Paper Lantern. I put out an order then went to talk to Dice and the boys out in the dining area. When I smelt cinnamon and vanilla I turned to see Lillian with the two other girls. Lillian wasn't talking but she had a faint smile on her face, I went to Dice and the boys sitting with them.

"So you find some info on her?" Trace asked.

"Yeah man I did but I promised mama I wouldn't tell you but it pissed me off, but the guy is dead so I can't kill him," I said looking at Dice and in that moment he understood as did the others.

"Let's go say hi I think the purple girl is hot," Trace Said with longing.

We walked over to them knowing this could blow up in our faces, we are villains and they aren't.

"Hello can we sit and talk, we mean no harm," Trace said smiling at the purple people eater.

"Sure I don't bite," She said with a sly smile, Trace smirked and slid in next to her without hesitation as Angelo went to grab a chair. Dice was next to the ginger so I was next to Lillian; Angelo was in a chair pulled up to the table so we could talk.

"So no guys here today? We hardly see you six not together" Dice said to the ginger.

"We needed a break and by the way I am Magenta, ginger over there is Layla and the one who isn't talking is Lillian," Magenta introduced them.

"Nice to meet you and she don't need to talk if she doesn't want to," I said with a serious, defending voice.

We talked for the next hour until I had another order, I saw Lillian had finished eating and was looking at the menu again. She was cold, she was shivering and I didn't see a coat. I got up and went to the back grabbing my black hoodie with a red skull and walked back to the table as the girl was about to take her order. I stopped her before she wrote anything down telling her I would get it.

"Here you are cold and this is very warm you could get sick," I said, God what the fuck is wrong with me I swear.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice standing and pulling on the hoodie which was too long for her small body, it went past her knees.

"So what can I make for you? I saw you looking at the menu" I asked in a softer tone. What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. Me. Damn it.

"She wanted some fried shrimp," Magenta said when it didn't look like she would answer, she looked so nervous.

I went to the kitchen so I could make her food along with my other orders and once I was finished I grabbed her food and walked back to her. I sat down and gave her the shrimp which was a double order, she smiled but said nothing.

I don't think everyone knows the whole story but I will know the rest. I wasn't having a bad time these girls are okay for not being villains. Layla was blushing as Dice talked to her as was Magenta with Trace. But Lillian was eating and watching her friends with a smile I felt like she wanted to talk.

"Hey, we are closing, the kitchen is clean so I can go," I said.

"Wait you three aren't walking home from here, right? It's 10 at night" Dice asked.

I heard a cell phoning ringing

"Hello daddy," Lillian said talking into her cell.

"No daddy they are closing, yes I am okay I can walk goodbye," Was said but I heard the Commander worried, he didn't want her walking even with two other people.

"What's wrong Lillian?" Layla asked in worry.

"Daddy and mama are in Rome something happened," was all she said.

"Well it's a 20 minute walk, we'll be fine," Magenta said but she looked slightly nervous.

"Like hell you three beautiful girls are walking home at ten at night. I can drive us to my house and The Commander can come and pick you up from there. I don't think it's wise for ya'll to walk, sorry no real man could allow that," I said and saw Layla and Magenta smile.

"Sounds great we are spending the night at Lillian's tonight anyways," Magenta said getting up with Trace and Layla with Dice. Lillian grabbed her purse and the bill before the other girls, she was fast. She rose from her seat as I got up she walked next to the girls but I was still next to her.

I grabbed the check as she handed it to the cashier; she looked at me with no emotion.

"I got this Lillian," I said and she looked ready to talk when I gave the money to May Lynne the cashier and we walked to my truck. I helped her into the front seat as Dice and the rest got in back.

**Peace household 10:10Pm**

"How was work my angel?" my mother questioned until she saw the five people with me, little Lillian behind me trying to not stand out.

"What has happened boys, you didn't kidnap them right?" my mama said worried.

"Willow the Commander and Jet Stream are in Rome and we didn't think it was a good idea for the three girls to walk home alone in the dark. So can you call them and tell them they are here waiting to be picked up," Dice said leading Layla into the front room as Trace took Magentas hand leading her as well.

"Lillian, hello dear, I know your parents; I am Willow or Lady Peace. Are you okay dear?" My mom asked her with a worried mom face.

"Headache Mrs. Peace," She said still trying not to be seen I can tell she has fire in her, I have to help her unleash it.

"Come with me dear I will help you, Warren go put a good movie on I will bring her when she is finished," Mama said shooing me away.

**10 minutes later **

Lillian walked in with my mother; she still had my jacket one as she sat on the very end of the sofa. We watched Dogma, it's funny and I saw her smiling a lot as Silent Bob tossed Loki off the train.

"Your parents will be here soon, ten minutes. Boys they both send their thank yous for helping the girls out tonight," Mom said and we nodded our heads.

"Shit maybe we can take the movie and finish it at your house Lillian," Magenta said looking at me.

"It's okay but I want it back," I said looking at Lillian as the doorbell rang, her head turned as the Commander and Jet Stream walked in with my mom.

"Thank you boys for taking them here, it is my fault I am so sorry Lily pad," Her father said as Lillian got up.

"Yes thank you dears," Jet Stream gave each of us a motherly hug, aah fuck Stronghold mom just hugged me but she is also Lillian's mom.

I saw Lillian move to her mother's side, whispering in her ear.

"Aren't you so sweet, Steve Warren paid for dinner and let Lillian use his coat since she forgot hers," Jet Stream said.

"At least there are still some good men out there that know how to treat a lady. How much do I owe you Mr. Peace?" The Commander said.

"Nothing, any real man should do what we did," I said looking at Lillian.

**Sunday morning near 11:45 am**

I had today off; my mother was meeting Josie Stronghold and Lacy Williams for tea. So I was going to the book store with the boys. I loved to read and work on cars, trucks and bikes.

"I am going to ask Layla to the dance," Dice said with a happy smile.

"Shit, I asked Magenta already and she said yes," Trace said with a smile.

"I want to ask Lillian but she might call me a douche bag again," I laughed.

Then I smelt it as the bells jingled as Cinnamon and Vanilla filled the air.

**Thank you for reading, Lillian will come out of her shell; she was scared and still is, there is more to this story. ;) **


	3. Meeting Sparrow

**Hello everyone, I have seen some problems with commas and spelling in these chapters and they will be fixed. I am really hoping you like my new story. **

**Lillian's point of view Monday morning**

I sit in my room waiting for Will to get ready, Layla should be here soon. I am so glad she is going with Dice to the homecoming dance, Magenta and Trace make a very nice couple even though Zach likes her they just aren't well suited together. I am not weak like my brother thinks, I am not fragile either, but I do get scared easy and still have nightmares about four years ago. I bear the scars inside and out, a jagged knife wound to my right side left a very visible scar. I tie my black and white converse with dark blue shoe strings, dark blue jeans and white tank top with Peace's hoodie on, I plan on giving it back one day. Maybe.

"Hey Lillian, you ready?" Layla asked from my open door, dad doesn't like it closed, he is very over protective.

"I am, is Will ready yet?" I asked her.

"He will just have to meet us at school, we have a ride so come on," Layla said with a smile I grabbed my backpack running with her down the stairs.

"Hey, Magenta, Layla and Lillian where you going? Zach and Ethan are here so we can go to the bus come on," Will said from the door as we slowed. Zach, Ethan and Will stood waiting by the closed front door until it burst open. Magenta was framed in the door way with sunlight pouring in as mom came into the room.

"Hello Mrs. S is it okay if Lillian rides with me and Layla to school?" Magenta asked.

"With whom dear I know you can't drive yet," Mom said.

"Dice, Trace, Angelo and Warren offered to give us a ride," Magenta said with a smile.

"What?! You three can't be serious, Warren Peace and his three buddies!" Will burst out in anger making me jump back.

"William stop it, Lillian you may go dear," Mom said.

"Isn't that Warren's hoodie, why do you have it, you aren't riding with him!" Will was pissed.

"Will, Warren gave us a ride to his house with his friends the night mom and dad went to Rome so I didn't have to walk. I can do as I like not as you see fit for me to do," I said walking out behind Layla and Magenta.

I could feel Will and they others staring at us as we walked to Warren, I saw four Harleys not his safe truck. Warren, Dice and Trace got off and walked forward with smug smiles.

"Hey there Lillian, I thought you might like a ride to school," Warren said putting a black helmet on me he looked passed me towards my brother.

"Stronghold looks pretty pissed that I'm taking you to school, he had a large smile that showed his sharp teeth.

"Hello boys drive safe!" mom called as Will, Zach and Ethan started to the bus stop.

"Thank you and we will Mrs. Stronghold, Lillian is safe with me," Warren called to mom.

He straddled his Harley patting the seat behind him with an open smile. I put on my backpack and copied his movements on how to get on. He started the engine with a loud roar, his hands on the bars revving the engine.

"You might want to put your arms around my waist Lillian, I don't want you falling off," Warren called over the loudness.

I wrapped my arms around his thick, muscled waist as I moved closer to him. He took off and I felt a pull in my stomach from how fast he was driving, it felt great when he took to the air. It was fun and the view was beautiful from here I looked all around smiling. We saw the buses behind us not close but not too far so I knew Will was watching us.

We arrived in the school parking lot with a tiny bump then smooth riding until he parked. I swear everyone was looking at us two sidekicks and one hero with the villain gang of Peace's. Warren slid off with ease and he helped me off undoing his helmet from me as Trace and Dice did with my friends. They walked next to me as did the four boys like an honor guard into the school.

"Thank you for the ride, it was fun," I said to Warren not looking at him.

"Any time you need anything, ride, talk anything, call or text me and I will drop what I am doing," Warren said looking down at me.

I went to my first class alone; I wished Layla would show her powers so I wasn't alone. I sat at the very back table so I could be alone, some nice people have tried to talk to me but I was so used to not talking, it was hard to open up to anyone. Than some rather nasty guys in front of me tried multiple times to ask me out or talk. I was reading until the teacher came in and called attention to the class.

"Hello and a very happy Monday to you all today we have a new student from another super high school. Her name is Sparrow Sung please make her feel welcomed, she is a freshman," Mr. Medulla said in a kind voice.

I looked up and it was her, I hadn't seen her in four years and now she is ten feet from me. I stand up and she looks right at me, I see her brain working as she sees the ten year old me in the 14 year old me. She looks shocked as I most likely am; she walks over to the empty seat next to me.

"Can I sit here please?" she asked in a small voice, I nodded my head and we both sat.

"Class silent reading while I go grab a video," Mr. Medulla said before walking out.

"I didn't think I would see you again, how are you?" I asked her.

"I am better now, it was a long road, I hear you went through the same process, not talking or eating and stuff," Sparrow said in a small voice much like mine.

"I am getting better now too," I said, we talked and got to know each other.

"Hey pretty girl, so you'll talk to her but not us. I can make you talk," Bruce said from the row in front of me.

I felt eyes on me I looked over to Melody Marcus, she was scowling at the younger boy while she texted. I looked back at him than looked at Sparrow and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay, what classes do you have? I have a feeling we have more classes together," I said and she gave me her schedule. I smiled we had every class together and she was relieved to hear it as well. When the bell rang we stood grabbing our bag when Bruce had enough of me ignoring him.

"Too good to talk to a villain huh Commanders little princess too good to lower herself," He sneered at me I didn't blink or bat an eyelash he was stupid; I didn't think myself above anyone.

"I think you should leave her alone Bruce she hasn't done anything," Melody said from next to me.

"Shut it Mel she has been acting like a snob the whole year never talking, staying by her," Bruce ranted on.

"I only talk if I choose to not when some loser wants me to," I said looking right at him.

"Bitch," He said his hand poised to strike my face.

His hand was stopped mid –way, I saw Warren's gloved hand holding the other back. Warren was growling as he forced the other guy back as he slammed him hard into the wall.

"Lillian you can go to class now," Warren said as his gloved hand held a ball of blood red fire it looked to be melting off his hand.

I smiled at Melody and walked out holding Sparrows hand as we made it in time to our next class. She was shocked at Warren's sudden appearance and violent nature.

Class was over and I had a free period, as did Sparrow, I scored high on my test so I was allowed a free period which I will spend in the library. I sat with her in the back in the two plush chairs as we talked and got to know more about the other. I told her about Warren and his friends helping us the other day and how my brother hates him.

"Hey, I hate your brother too so don't worry doll," I turned to see Warren, Dice, Trace and Angelo behind me.

"Free period, we didn't ditch class," Trace said sitting on the floor.

Dice sat next to Trace but Angelo was looking at Sparrow with glossy eyes and the extra seat next to her.

"Can I sit here? I hate sitting on the floor" He asked her.

"It's okay," she replied.

"He won't bother you anymore," Warren said.

"He wasn't bothering me I guess, he was being stupid," I said looking out the window, the court yard was lush and green.

"So did you hear they want to make Sky high a boarding school next year? Where we can only go home on the weekends and holidays or at night if you have a job," Angelo was saying in a hushed tone.

"I have one year left here so I really don't care," Dice said as Warren and Trace agreed.

"It could be fun,' Sparrow said.

"It could be," I agreed with her.

"Mr. Peace, Mr. Darken, Mr. Adams and Mr. Thyme I asked you not to smoke in here," I didn't notice Warren was smoking in here; I looked at him in shock.

"Come on boys; see you at lunch girls, "Warren said never putting out his smoke.

"I didn't notice they were smoking," me and Sparrow said at the same time.

I smiled as did she, we collected our things a few minutes later as we knew the bell was about to ring. I showed her where the lunch room was and what table we sit at. Layla and Magenta came and sat with us as we both had home lunch as not to get sick from the school food. Zach and Ethan sat with us but gave us the cold shoulder because of what happened this morning.

"Where is my brother?" I asked Zach.

"Should be here in a minute, he wanted another sandwich," Zach said and then I saw him walking over to our table and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lash Daniels use his power. His hand snaking on the floor catching Will's leg making him trip, his lunch flying all over someone. Oh shit it was Warren my brothers lunch fell on this can't be good.

"STRONGHOLD!" Warren bellowed as Lash laughed.

"Hey man I didn't mean it, I was tripped," Will was babbling.

Warren grabbed Will by his shirt picking him off the ground getting in his face.

"You think because your last name is Stronghold you can get away with anything," Warren snarled at Will. I felt bad, my last name was Stronghold, did he hate me too?

They had started fighting but Will was running, he didn't have his powers yet, this was unfair. I saw Warren standing on top of the table when Will tossed the table and Warren into the wall.

"He is strong," Penny one said.

"Super strong," Gwen Grayson said smiling like the cat that got the mouse.

The fight looked even but Warren was more experienced he was older and had been in a lot more fights. Will was getting tired and he couldn't fight at all I was trained by Shadow when he wasn't because his powers had not kicked in and Dad was going to train him. I was scared I loved my brother but I felt something for Warren something I didn't understand yet. Warren came back at my brother covered in white dust growling in rage.

"I can take a hit bitch, is that all you got," Warren bellowed as Will looked ready to pass out.

Warren tossed Will into the wall; he walked over picking my brother up off the floor his hand blazing with fire too close to Will's face.

I ran fast tackling the bigger man to the floor as we both went sprawling. I was quick to my feet as was Warren he looked shocked seeing who had done it.

"Stop," I said standing, in defense, near my brother.

"Lillian move I want him not you," Warren said and I got what he said I took off his jacket and tossed it to him he looked confused.

"From now on stay away from my sister Peace," Will said placing his hand on my shoulder; I shrugged him off with a role of my eyes.

"I can do what I want Stronghold," Warren said coming at Will sending him through a wall. I was shocked as Warren came near me I freaked and raised my hand. Lightning struck him in the chest sending him out the window to his death, I ran after him. I saw he was going to the edge of the school I jumped out the window flying fast as light as he fell off the school. I was able to grasp the back of his jacket flying up to the lawn of the school. Where I dropped him in a spot as Principal Powers and Coach ran out meeting us.

**Detention room 4:00 Pm.**

I sat alone as I was the first here I didn't mean for it to almost kill him. But I would learn to master my powers soon I just need to control my emotions first. The door opened as Will and Warren were dragged in by Coach Boom who tossed them in. Principal Powers came in as well; she looked at me with sadness.

"You're here at Sky high to learn to use your powers not destroy the school. Lillian this is your only dentition dear but you boys have three more," She said.

"Why does Lillian have detention she shouldn't be here," Warren was the one to say, which shocked me.

"Don't talk about my sister asshole," Will said as Warren tackled him right in front of our Principal.

"Are you okay Lillian?" She asked and I just sat there going in on myself not wanting to talk.

An hour passed and we are allowed to leave for the day, Will grabbed my hand and Warren growled and I just walked not caring. I saw mama and Willow waiting as the boys continued to fight like animals.

"William Steven Stronghold I have had enough!" Mama called in a loud clear voice.

"Warren Romeo Peace do you enjoy spending time in the detention room?!" Willow said in an angry voice.

I walked and stood by mama as Principal Powers talked to my mother. It was about me not talking again, I showed no sign of wanting to talk to anybody.

"Lillian please talk to mama," mama said and I just looked at her clear blue eyes.

"Are you hungry we can go out to dinner?" she tried and I just gave a nod of my head and saw her pain.

"Well then let's go eat your dad will meet us, Willow would you and Warren care to join us? We need to get this feud over with, Warren seems to care for Lillian," Mama said as we walked to her Cadillac.

"Of course I would, and I agree this feud needs to be dealt with." Willow said with a sigh as she walked to her Cadillac, it was a champagne color while mamas was a deep blue.

I got into the back and curled up in a ball as Will got in next to me, he looked upset as well. We drove to a seafood place called The Dive, I sighed as we drove in silence, when we finally arrived I got out as I saw dad waiting, he cast an angry glare at Will.

"Hello honey, Will I am glad you got your powers but fighting and acting the way you did is not called for," Dad said hugging Willow I heard Warren before I saw him his Harley pulling into a vacant spot.

"Come on let's go eat," Dad said to all of us.

I ordered Shrimp and crab with Lobster with more shrimp, I really like shrimp. I watched everyone order as I sipped my lemonade and watched.

"Warren this has to stop, your father made his choice when he attacked Lillian and Will when they were just babies. He wanted them dead. He had Jet Stream down, he had Lillian in his arms ready to kill her I alerted Commander and tried to help Jet Stream but I failed. The Commander stopped him and almost killed Battle but took him to jail where he belongs," Willow said and Warren looked shocked.

"Life as a hero or Villain is a hard life choice but we have to make smart choices and I did that night. I don't like to kill but it doesn't mean I won't, your father crossed a line every parents knows never hurt or attempt to kill another supers child or children," Dad said and Warren nodded at him.

"All the more reason for Warren to stay away from Lillian," Will said in an angry tone.

"William enough," dad said and Will sat back looking pissed.

"Lillian princess I heard Sparrow came to Sky high today. Did you two talk?" dad asked.

I looked over to him and nodded my yes before turning back and staring at the moonlight coming from the windows. I could feel their eyes on me as I gazed out of the window. I was glad when he didn't press me to talk like Will does, he knows when I am ready I will and not until then.

"Hey, does Layla have a date for the dance yet? I was going to ask her" Will whispered and I looked at him slightly annoyed and nodded my head yes.

"She does?" he asked in shock which darkened my face, she was incredible, and why didn't he see what Dice did?

I nodded again and his face fell, he was too late I know he is going to ask her anyway. I pulled out my cell and sent her a text just to give her a heads up.

"Layla Will asked if you had a date to the dance. I gave him a yes and he looked shocked, I think he might still try and ask you but I think you should give Dice a shot he saw you for you unlike my brother- Lily" I sent it, it was getting late and I was so tried.

"Really? Well you're right Dice is great and I feel a pull to him which I might never have noticed with anyone else, not even with Will. Are you okay? After the fight at lunch Sparrow was so freaked-Layla"

"I am okay see you in the am,-Lilly"

I ate and sipped my lemonade as they ate and talked enjoying the evening as friends. I saw Will and Warren glare at each other every few minutes, I wanted to leave but I knew my parents wanted a night out, they are enjoying themselves.

"You want to bail? My friends and yours are at Layla's about to watch Dogma all the way this time, care to join me?" Warren whispered to me.

I looked into his dark eyes and nodded yes with a small smile, he nodded back smiling.

"I am heading to Layla's her and Dice are having a movie night they asked me to bring Lillian, is that okay Mr. Stronghold?" Warren asked.

"It sure is Warren, drive carefully," dad said and I stood.

"Wait I saw Layla with Dice and Magenta with Trace are you all hanging with Villains now Lillian?" Will ranted and I just looked at him.

"You of all people shouldn't like villains you know what they can do," Will spat and I stepped back, he had to bring up my past.

"ENOUGH YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! HOW DARE YOU WILLIAM, BRING THAT UP TO HER SHE IS YOUR TWIN AND LOOK SHE HAS STOPPED TALKING AGAIN!" Dad yelled drawling looks and Will backed down and hung his head in shame.

" Come on Lillian let's go watch a movie," Warren said softly, I turned and fled The Dive, I ran past his Harley as I heard them all yelling for me to stop, it was really dark out.

**Okay hoped you enjoyed it this fic will be about 40-45 chapters long. I will revise the chapters tomorrow and post the corrected chapter's thank you.**


	4. A simple Kiss

**Hello well Fan Fiction must have been having some problems as I could not post yesterday's chapter of X-Men United. So I will post it today so go check it out. As you all know I don't own Sky high and no money is being made. **

**Warren's point of view**

I ran after her, that bastard brother of hers had to fucking say something like that, upsetting her when she was already depressed. She was a fast little thing as I couldn't see her anymore, I ran back hopping on my Harley and pealing out. I drove the way she ran; if someone hurt her I will tear them to shreds and burn them. I scanned the streets for her and saw her up the street a bit, I drove faster. I sighed as I pulled my bike to the curb removing my leather jacket leaving me with only my red muscle shirt on. I didn't need the jacket; I was burning up under it.

"Lillian you can't run off like that, here you're freezing your ass off," I said I touched her shoulder and an electric shock went between us her eyes widened. I gave her my jacket and she put it on without question, again way to big but she looked hot in my leather jacket. I pulled her cell out and called my mom so she could tell Commander I had his daughter.

"Hey mom, tell them I have her we are going to Layla's to watch the movie," I said, I knew she would tell them so I hung up and took her small hand.

"Come on you're mine for the night, I have to watch you or you might bolt," I said and she gave me a dirty look and snorted I couldn't help it, I laughed at her. She was looked at me like I was crazy.

I got on and so did her, her small arms around my waist holding me tight. I felt something but I hated it I was in full control. But it felt right and amazing when she was around me well she is soft and loving. I pulled away from the curb and drove to the hippie's house so I could spend time with Lillian. I pulled into Layla's drive way, I helped her off she took my hand in hers as we walked to the door. She walked right in not knocking or ringing the bell, I smiled as she led me to the front room and we sat on the floor my back propped up against the sofa Layla and Dice were laying on the couch with Trace and Magenta on the floor and I was surprised to see Angelo with a small Sparrow on his lap as they sat on the love seat. How did four villains end up with two hero support and two heroines?

"Lillian want some ice cream? We have rocky road with extra mellows?" Layla questioned Lillian.

I watched Lillian nodded her head yes as Layla and Dice asked everyone else. I declined but everyone else said yes, they went into the other room to get every ones as I looked at Lillian. She sat in front of me near my feet as she watched the movie, I wanted her closer. I sat up and my fingers were about to touch her skin, she turned and looked at me; I still grabbed her hauling her between my legs. Her back flushed with my chest her head rested on my shoulder as she relaxed never questioning why I did it.

"How did you know I was going to grab you Lillian?" I asked her and she just looked up at me and shrugged her shoulders. Layla handed Lillian a bowl full of ice cream with whipped cream chocolate sprinkles and two cherries.

She ate slowly as we watched the movie when she turned and had a spoon full of her ice cream. I didn't want it but her eyes told me to eat it and another emotion and that emotion made me open my mouth and she gave me some of her ice cream. I had a feeling if I didn't eat it I would be wearing it for the rest of the night. It was getting late and the movie was almost finished, her bowl off to the side. I looked down to see her sleeping on my chest as she turned on her side. I picked her up and sat her on my lap and she curled in a ball. I saw every girl asleep near 10 pm; I won't even sleep tonight well maybe a couple hours like three.

"Hey they are all asleep what do we do?" Trace said as Magenta was lying with her head on his chest.

"I guess wait or wake them up," I said. My cell vibrated and I picked it up it was Cadence I looked at the text she wanted me to come over. I looked at the sleeping Lillian and I was surprised when I didn't want to go see my ex. I sent a text back knowing she would be pissed. When I thought of other girls all I saw was Lillian's smile and her when we first talked with her fiery attitude.

"I am not coming over I am with my girl. Whatever we had is finished so don't text me again-Warren"

I heard the front door opening I waited for whoever it was to come in to the front room. It was Lacy Williams she smiled at all of us she must have known four villains would be in her home.

"Well hello boys I see the girls have fallen asleep on you," Lacy Williams said with a smile.

"They sure did Mrs. Williams now we don't know what to do," Angelo said in a polite voice.

"Call me Lacy boys we will be seeing a lot of each other," She smiled.

"GIRLS WAKE UP," she called in a loud clear voice all the girls jumped but Lillian, she still slept. So I put my arms under her and picked her up as I stood up from the floor. She was still asleep in my arms as her friends woke and stood up.

"I am taking sleeping beauty here home," I said to Dice walking to the door.

"Hey man Layla and I will come with you," Dice said as Layla and the others followed me to the Stronghold house right next door.

Layla walked right through the front door, I saw Josie in the front hall she turned and smiled and pointed upstairs. Layla motioned for me to follow her but no one else came up with us. Layla walked to a set of double doors and opened them, I saw it was Lillian's room; she had a lot of pictures. I walked to her bed as Layla pulled back the covers; I set her in bed and covered her up before walking out and shutting her door.

I was in the hall when the Commander came out of his study he looked at me than Layla.

"Lillian had fallen asleep so Warren carried her home," Layla said and he smiled before walking down stairs I noticed from a door down the hall Stronghold was glaring a me so I just smiled.

"Hey Layla can we talk?" Will asked her.

"Sure," Layla said I stood and waited.

"Do you want to go on a date and maybe go to the dance?' Stronghold asked her.

"Will I have been waiting for you to notice me for the last two years and now that you have I already have a boyfriend and I really like Dice so no, I can't go with you," she said with worry.

"I see you're dating a villain instead of me, I waited too long," he said as she came back towards me.

We walked downstairs and out the door, I looked back out the house as I got on my Harley. I wanted to date The Commanders only daughter; she was becoming the center of my world, as if it revolved around her. I drove off to my house, I had a couple question for my mother it's impossible to have these feelings for her so soon we haven't even went on a date.

"Mom," I called.

"Yes angel I am in the kitchen," She called back.

I walked in and she was baking an apple pie, I sat at the table and watched her for a few minutes.

"Mom I like the Commanders daughter," I said.

"I know dear," She said back hiding a smile.

"But I have very strong feelings about her, she is becoming my world, slowly it's beginning to revolve around her" I said.

"Like you want to protect her, you feel a pull or need to be next to her, don't want to be with another girl, you worry for her want her to be happy no matter the cost," Mama said with a knowing smiling, and it was all true.

"Yes," I said.

"Well it sounds like she is your mate the bond will form when you two kiss," Mama said.

"But she is The Commanders daughter," I said.

"I don't think love cares about family feuds and as you have seen Steve and Josie are very kind, Will has some problems with you liking his sister though" Mom said putting the pie in the oven.

"Dad will die when he finds out," I said and she looked at me with worry.

"We will not be telling him Warren, do you hear me? He will try to hurt her or you, he is insane," Mom said in a very rare you better listen and do as I say voice.

"You're right," I said kissing her forehead and walking out staying in the hall knowing she was calling Josie.

"Hello, Josie. Yes he made it home safe; well we had a little talk. From how he feels I believe he is Lillian's mate, he is pretty confused why he feels so strongly when they just met," Mom said.

"No he agreed his father isn't to know, I know they need to kiss to form the bond. I never thought of that with her bonded to Warren it could help her come out of her shell," Mom said, I never thought of that either.

**Tuesday Sky high**

**Lillian's point of view**

I walked the halls with Sparrow after Mr. Medulla's class heading to my locker. I had Warrens leather jacket in my locker it was warm and smelled of leather, musk and jasmine. I really like Warren, he was safe, he was caring and I was still confused as why I felt like this.

"I have a date with Angelo Friday," Sparrow said and I smiled at her and nodded.

"Do you like Warren?" she questioned.

I gave her a nodded telling her yes and she smiled at me but I saw in her eyes she was worried that I hadn't talked in a couple days.

I opened my locker as did Sparrow when I felt a light tap on my shoulder, it was Speed and Lash.

"Hello Miss. Stronghold care to go on a date with me on Friday," Lash said smugly.

"No," I said and turned away from him grabbing my stuff and walking away from them.

"Don't like villains," he called angry but I walked to gym with Sparrow.

We walked into the locker room together so we could change and sit on the bleachers. I was sure we were going to be playing save the citizen today. I was finished and so was Sparrow so we walked out and sat next to Layla and Magenta. I looked across the large gym seeing Warren, Dice, Trace and Angelo by themselves high in the bleachers across the room. Will, Zach and Ethan came and sat next to us as he was happy he was going to the dance with Jennifer James. He was even asked by Gwen too sweet Grayson, she is an odd girl.

"Okay we are playing save the citizen today," Coach Boom called out in a loud voice, but not his super voice.

"Lash and Speed you're up, choose your two appointments," Coach called out as the both walked into the arena.

They looked around and I had a bad feeling, I pissed Lash off when I didn't accept his date.

"Lillian Stronghold and Warren Peace," He called. Did he think I would be bothered by that? I heard Will growl but I stood and made my way down the bleachers and into the arena. Warren was already there, his long hair around his shoulders and face he turned to me offering his hand. Which I walked forward and took without question.

"What I thought you didn't like villains, I mean why would you turn down a date with me?" Lash asked dumbfounded and I looked at Warren.

"Because she is mine," Warren said, I rose my eyebrow not how I would have put it.

Than Coach blew his whistle and the game began as Warren moved away from me taking on Speed, I went to save the fake doll screaming bloody murder. Lash grabbed me and wrapped his arms around, me holding my arms at my side.

I saw Warren falling to his knees as Speed ran circles around him. Anger fueled me as I saw Warren couldn't breathe, my eyes turned pure grey as my breathing became somewhat strained. I willed my power turning the room freezing cold; I saw everyone breathes come out in a white wisp. I struck lightning around Lash, burning tiny holes in his clothes. He let go as I turned and blasted him through the glass he went flying back. Speed was still running Warren almost on the floor I ran over and concentrated, I had strength which I never told anyone about. I reached in and grabbed Speed by the throat pulling him away from Warren.

I grabbed Warren and tossed him as he went through the air; he grabbed the doll falling to the floor. Speed backed away from me as lightning was hitting the ground; it was freezing with rain down pouring, everyone was running for the doors.

"You could have killed him, Speed do you like it?" I asked almost hitting him with blue lightning.

"I am sorry Stronghold," He said in a terrified voice as he ran away, I shook my head as the weather calmed and it heated up.

I walked out of the arena and into the locker room, my parents would know soon. I messed up the arena and almost hurt someone.

"That was wicked," Jennifer James said walking by me.

"I can't believe that such a shy little thing like you could cause such destruction. You will be a great heroine Lillian," another girl said as I walked by.

All my friends comforted me and told me I did amazing and did nothing wrong, I didn't think Will would be as happy or my parents would be too thrilled.

I walked with the girls, Will and his friends to lunch, Will just smiled at me. Then he noticed I had on a leather jacket and he knew who's it was. We walked to lunch Zach and Ethan were upset when the other girls told them they now had boyfriends.

"Are you dating Peace?" Will asked me. I looked at him I loved my brother he was a good person, I shook my head no and he smiled.

"He is going to ask her to the dance and to be his girl Will," Magenta told him and I smiled.

"Well she will say no, she doesn't do anything to hurt family, like her only brother," Will said and he was right I wouldn't.

"Really Will deny her happiness so you can one up on Warren?" Layla snapped.

"No Layla I just want my sister to be safe and he isn't safe," Will said to Layla. I sat at the table with Sparrow; I looked at Layla and Magenta as they got their lunch and walked over.

"I can't sit with Will he is being stupid Lillian, he just hates Warren and is using your love for him against Warren," Layla said Magenta smiled and walked with Layla to their boyfriends table.

Will and the rest joined us I could tell Sparrow wanted to be away from Will and with Angelo.

"You can go to Angelo Sparrow I am okay here with them," I whispered to her.

"You sure Lillian?" she asked and I nodded.

"Going to the villains, take Warren back his jacket," Will said handing Sparrow Warrens jacket, Sparrow gave me a sad look as my face fell.

"I will have a front row seat when Warren kicks your ass Will Stronghold," Sparrow said walking away with his jacket and my lunch.

I ate with my brother and his friends as they talked, I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to face him, he looked pissed Layla and the girls looked happy as I sat here depressed. His jacket was over his knee with his eyes on me, Layla looked over and my eyes turned to hers.

"Lillian," Will called I turned to him.

"We are going to the mall do you want to come?' he asked kindly.

"No, I have homework," I said eating my watermelon.

I hadn't sat with my brother in hero class; he always sat with some girls. As I sat with Sparrow in every class, never really giving him a chance to sit with me. I was so happy when lunch was finished as I had a free period but Will wasn't doing well as I was always much smarter. I got up and started to walk out when Will came up to me.

"I love you sis, I don't mean to be an asshole I just want you safe," He said rubbing my neck.

"Love you too and I know you do Will, see you on the bus," I said walking off to the library.

I met my three friends in the hall, I was happy Will didn't have free period.

"Hey how was lunch?" I asked them.

"Fun but it would have been better if you sat with us from now on," Layla said putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah Will is being such a prick," Magenta has always called my brother a prick.

We sat in our spots reading our books when I felt him sit next to me. I looked up from my book, Eldest, and saw his dark eyes watching me.

"Hello Warren," I said.

"Lillian come to the dance with me," Warren said in a demanding tone but his eyes were soft as he looked at me.

"Okay," I said going back to my book.

"Really you will be my date for the dance?" he questioned me.

"That is what okay means Warren," I said looking at him like he was stupid.

He bent down and I didn't know what to do as his lips pressed on mine. In a soft kiss his lips were moving against mine as I heard a camera snap. He nipped on my bottom lip and my lips parted as he deepened the kiss, his tongue entering my mouth rubbing against mine. I started to kiss back, his hand on my cheek while his other was on my hip. I felt a rush of energy and of power, it ran along my body. The electric shock as our tongued danced together in perfect harmony.

We broke apart, I was breathing heavily as was he Layla and the girls looked shocked.

"What?' Warren questioned them.

"A blue and red line on your guys hands are intertwined, look," Dice said.

I looked at my hand between my thumb and pointer finger a red and dark blue line was braided together. I know what happened, oh no my brother, my parents, his parents.

I saw my friends cover their hands; I shot up and grabbed them seeing the same marks but different colors.

I ran out and left Warren there, I knew what this meant my brother would hate me for this. I had my back pack and I ran headed out the main doors. I ran hard to the edge of the school, jumped and flew straight home.

**Okay, here is my chapter for y'all !**


	5. How do you break a bond like ours?

**Hello everyone and hope your day is going as well as it can. So here is another chapter for you to read I am happy to have so many favs my X-men story isn't faring so well. But I don't own Sky high only new people and the plot well some of the plot. **

**Lillian's point of view**

I sat in my room frustrated with this whole situation, it's not Warrens fault. I knew I had to talk to him the need to see him was over whelming I looked at the clock it was only 10:00 Pm. I had avoided my friends and family all night wearing a hoodie to hide the new tattoo on my hand. Can they really get that pissed if it was true? He was my other half, I found it funny The Commanders only daughter with Battles only son, mated, he wouldn't hurt me. But Will wouldn't see it that way; he would see it as I did something wrong until our dad straightens him out.

I hated doing this but the need was there and I wondered if he felt it too. I picked up my cell and turned it on seeing a ton of messages come up, I sighed as I read through all of my friends than sent a response alerting them I was okay. I had some from Dice, Trace and Angelo I sent them each a thank you and that I am okay just shocked. Then there was Warren's text his last was serious, he seems like a violent man.

"Lillian if I don't get a text from you by 10:20 I am coming over-Warren" I looked at the clock, three minutes to go. I sent a text back.

"I am okay Warren no need for you to come over-Lillian" I sent it.

One minute later I got another text

"Is it that bad for me to be your mate? I can make you happy and keep you safe-Warren"

"No Warren it isn't bad but I can lose my brother because he won't see reason when he finds out. I will tell them at breakfast, in the morning-Lillian"

"Want me to be there?-Warren"

"No I can deal with it, goodnight-Lillian" I sent and started getting ready for bed. I still heard my phone going off like a mad man. I climbed in bed plugging in my phone and checking my messages again.

"Lillian we will be the first things in the am,-Layla."

"Lillian we are picking you girls up from now on, no need to ride the bus-Dice" I smiled, yeah I didn't want to ride it tomorrow anyways.

"Good night Lillian sleep well love-Warren" I smiled before turning off my phone for the night.

I woke at 5:30 and by 6:15 I was ready as I walked into my brother's room, which smelled gross. I shook him with force, he needed to get up and get ready for school.

"Will come on before I have dad wake you up again," I said and he was up knowing dad wouldn't be as nice as Will was tossed to the floor the last time.

"I have to go talk to dad, see you when you are done getting dressed Will," I said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes nodding me a yes.

I walked downstairs to find my dad in his office; I knocked softly getting his sole attention, he smiled at me and motioned for me to come in and have a seat.

"Daddy can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as my mother walked in.

"You can always come and talk to me, just like Will, we have been worried about you but you look happy today and so beautiful in my favorite colors," daddy said while he smiled.

"Well yesterday as I was reading in the library for my free period with Layla, Magenta and Sparrow. Warren and his friends, who are dating my friends, came in and Warren asked me to the big school dance and I said yes. He seemed really happy and he kissed and me well there was bright light and then this," I said showing them my left hand where the dark blue and red braided together, darker now.

"I am okay with it, Willow called us and she thought it was true, so it is I see, the Peace family and Stronghold family will be united. I am happy for you but I will need to have a father to mate talk with Warren, he will have to come to dinner tonight. I will deal with your brother, he needs to stop his childish ways," Daddy said with a smile and a very tight hug so I hugged him back hard and he laughed.

'That's my girl," he said rubbing his sides.

"Come dear time to eat," mom said and I groaned and sat at the table eating a piece of dry toast and a half glass of orange juice when the doorbell rang, my mother left to answer it.

I knew he was here but I stayed in my seat seeing daddy reading the paper.

"Dry toast and juice no wonder you're so skinny," I turned to see Warren, my friends and his friends come into the kitchen.

"Warren you and your mother are invited to dinner tonight concerning you and Lillian," Mother said giving Warren a small hug.

"What about him and my sister," Will said with Zach and Ethan coming in and sitting at the table.

"Eat then you and your father will be having a long talk he will take you three to school," Mom said as I got up walking to Layla and the girls.

"Bye mama bye daddy, see you after school, Will see you in class," I said to them.

I walked out hearing daddy whack Will as Will started in on me leaving with Warren. I saw Warren look at me or at what I was wearing so I turned my cool gaze on him.

"You are your father's daughter to say the least," He said with a smile as running his hands through his long soft hair.

"Get used to it Warren," I said seeing one truck so no Harleys today.

"You make the colors look good so I don't think it should be a problem," He said with a chuckle.

He had to help me into his huge monster truck and then we were off to school. He turned up the music as everyone talked, I just watched everyone taking in the atmosphere. I saw Warren looking at me with a worried look.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I asked unsure.

"No you look beautiful, it's just you aren't talking," He said taking my hand in his I knew the school would have a field day with this, I saw his red and dark blue braided mark his was on his hand as well but he always wears gloves.

"So I am listening and if I wanted to say something I would, I am just a quite person Warren. Than when I want I am not," I said shrugging my shoulders and he just smiled.

We made it to school and Warren put his hands on my waist grabbing my back pack holding it for me as he set me on the ground like a doll. He took my hand in his as we all walked into the school together four villains two heroine and two hero support. People noticed the marks on the girl's hands and whispers started, it all began.

"We are now the talk of the school, all your ex's will be pissed," Trace said to Warren but I heard.

"How many are there?" I asked looking at Warren.

"Not many love," he said as if it was nothing.

"Try again and don't lie to me I studied the bond all night, and I know you are lying, not a great way to start our relationship Warren," I said narrowing my almond grey eyes at him.

"Sorry but you might get mad," He said with a sigh.

"Lay it out," I said.

"Like 13 if not 15," He said, wow, he dated that many.

"Well umm how many did you sleep with Warren?" I asked with a cracked voice and he stopped and looked down at me so he could read or see my face.

"All," he said in a flat voice.

I was taken back, so much for saving yourself for your mate as I was always told.

"You're upset with me, I don't need the bond to know that," Warren said pained and I didn't know what to say.

"I don't have a choice, I have to accept it, it repulses me to think my mate has fucked so many girls," I said pulling my hand out of his seeing my girlfriends in almost the same stage of disgust as me. We four girls walked off heading to our lockers then saying good bye before going to our classes.

I sat with Sparrow she looked unhappy but resigned to be his last girl. I knew the others felt the same but I didn't feel the same. I sighed seeing Will walk in, he didn't look happy but he stopped and put his hand on my shoulder then walked back to his desk. The day was dragging by and I could feel Warren classes away, he felt guilty he didn't want to find a mate, it ruined his lifestyle but yet he was so happy.

Melody watched me and came to me after class, she had a smile.

"Hey Lillian, you okay? You have been off in every class" she asked me.

"Yeah Mel, Warren told me something and I am having a hard time accepting it. And I don't think that's all he will have to tell me that I don't like," I said.

"Ahh he told you he slept around like a male hooker," Mel said and I nodded, she looked sad as we walked to Gym.

I sat on the bleachers next to Will, his friends and mine. We are watching a movie; I started talking to the girls as they had calmed down a lot more than me.

"Verdict," I said and they just smiled at our old saying.

"I think it is gross but he is my mate, we will work it out the hard way," Magenta said.

"I agree with Magenta," Layla said making a whipping noise.

" I hate it but I will be the last and only girl he ever sleeps with," Sparrow said.

"I wish I could be that way, the thought, it sickens me to the core, how can he be my mate, we are too different. He is happy but he didn't want a mate he liked the whole fucking every girl in school," I said and they looked shocked.

"He didn't want a mate," They all said.

"I could feel it but I am not really upset anymore ," I said as they narrowed their eyes in dislike at the group of four boys across from us. We watched some movie than finally it was over and we changed before heading to lunch.

I sat with Will as the other girls went to eat with the other boys when I felt no need to. I talked to Will and indeed he was pissed, he calm when I told him I wasn't too thrilled either. I never looked at Warren once but could feel his dark eyes on me along with the others.

I rushed to the library with the other girls; I wanted to find some books. I walked in and they told me they didn't even talk to their mates at lunch it just felt better sitting with them.

"Mrs. Price, is there any books in her on mates or how to break a bond once you know who your mate is?" I asked her and she looked shocked than at my left hand.

"I have some in the back let me grab them," she was gone in a flash.

"You want to break the bond Lillian he is your other half, your soul mate?" Layla asked in a sad breathless tone.

She was back before I could answer handing me three old books as I signed for them. I stuck them into my bag as we walked out of the library knowing they would be arriving soon. We found an old class room to talk in; I was ready to leave the minute he walked in.

"I am, your mate wanted it mine didn't. I fucked up his late night fun. I'd rather be alone and find someone who I could trust," I said tying my shoes.

"He is going to blow his stack when he finds out," Magenta laughed and I managed a small smile.

"He won't find out until I find a way to break it," I said seeing Layla and the girls looking uncomfortable.

"Shit he is close I have to go ya'll stay and make up with your mates," I said jumping from the desk and opening the door to see a very, very, pissed Warren Peace.

I slammed the door locking it as the girls looked shocked, I opened the window and hid behind a cabinet. And he bought it as he ran back out the room cursing the whole time. I could feel his anger and he was in the court yard so I came out and the others smiled as I went to the window. I looked out seeing Warren looking around, I gave a loud whistle and his head snapped to mine he looked even more pissed.

"Well I have to go school is ending in five see you when we study tonight right," I said and they nodded.

I went out the window as he came into the room than I was gone in a flash. I texted Will saying I flew home and to watch out for an angry Warren and I would see him at home. I walked through the front door and ran to my room locking my door, I had very special locks. I pulled out my books and started reading; apparently he was already breaking the bond by not really wanting it where I did. I had a lot of work to do to break the bond fully it had to be broken by him and I but he doesn't understand he is already breaking it, so all I had to do was break my side. I had been reading for two hours when the girls walked in with their mates.

I shoved my books under my blanket and gave them a fierce look; they stepped back with sorry looks.

"Sorry forgot to knock," Layla said, she was really sorry.

"What you reading Lillian?" Dice asked trying to grab my books but I was faster, I grabbed them putting them in my locked dresser drawer.

"Nothing, what are you all doing here?" I asked looking at the girls.

"Can't study, I guess you have dinner plans so we came to say hi," I groaned, I had forgotten about dinner.

"So the new books useful," Sparrow said.

"Very," I gave her a sinister smile.

I saw the boys become suspicious of what I was up to; I am not normally so sinister. We walked out of my room as I locked it behind me. Will came from his room he was being tutored by Gwen Grayson. I gave her a dirty look as she giggled at Will, he was seeing Jennifer James.

"Hello Lillian so I hear you mated to Warren Peace, I have a book you could use to break the bond, he will hurt you in the end," Gwen tried to whisper but the other boys tried to listen. I raised my brow and gave her a nod. We all walked downstairs so I could show them out the door. But we walked into the den seeing dad out back grilling as mama came in with a smile.

"Hello Gwen dear, would all of you like to stay for dinner?" My mother asked. And they all agreed to stay; I walked into the kitchen with Gwen to grab a pop, my girlfriends with dislike for Gwen clear in their eyes.

"How did you know or was it just a random guess what I wanted?" I asked her in a low voice.

"I think any good girl would, I believe we save our self for our mate. But Warren isn't like us I have heard he has hit his last girlfriend Jennifer James, and he sleeps around like some man whore," She said with distaste.

"I have a couple of book, can I use yours, and maybe there is something in yours too" I said and she smiled.

"Of course Lillian, I really like Will, but I know he is going with Jennifer the perfect blonde to the dance," She said with a sad smile.

Will waked in and smiled seeing us get along I saw the longing in his eyes. He stood by us as we talked about school and the upcoming dance.

"Lillian please come out from the kitchen and spend time with your mate," I groaned at hearing mamas voice asking me to come out. I walked out still talking to Gwen, she would whisper to me if she thought certain boys were listening in on us.

"Hello Lillian," I heard his voice behind us.

"Hello Peace," I said before resuming my conversation.

"Can we talk alone, now," He demanded.

"I am busy talking about a breakthrough in medicine, so I am sorry but you will have to wait until later much, much later," I said.

I felt heat as he walked away; I heard the front door slam and my father came up to me.

"Lillian, Warren has left he seemed very upset with you," Daddy said.

"Daddy all I did was tell him he had to wait, I was having an intense discussion with Gwen," I said with wide sad eyes and he was the one to blow up.

I saw my friends staring at me, they didn't think I would try and break the bond. I excused myself and went to talk to them before they hit the roof.

"Stop it you three, it is my life, you are happy with yours mine not so much. I have heard from other girls about him and he rejected the bond first," I said in a low rushed voice.

"We know but it could kill you and him," Sparrow said with the other two agreeing as we walked outside to the pool but I refused to get in.

"Come on get in its 12 feet," Dice said in awe of our pool.

"I don't wear bathing suits and I like being dry so no thank you," I said going back into the house and up to my room. I walked in taking my red beanie off. I sat taking my shoes and socks off putting them away then I started putting all my jewelry away in my jewelry box. I was frustrated with everything, I felt the bond, I looked at the mark his line was fading but mine only looked a little lighter. I heard a knock and called for whoever it was to come in.

"Hey, sorry about out there I was trying to get to know you, get you to have a little fun," Dice said.

"Oh no, it's okay, I just have a really nasty thick scar on my back and don't go into the pool unless it's only Will and the girls," I said brushing it off.

"Okay let's call a truce, Warren isn't a bad guy and girls don't always tell the truth but again they don't always lie either," He said holding out his hand; I took it and shook his hand with my left as I am left handed. His eyes bolted open seeing my mark I tried to pull it back. But he held fast to my smaller hand pulling it closer to his eyes.

"Impossible," He stammered.

"Not with my brain nothing is," I said pulling my hand away.

"His line is almost gone and yours is fading," He said.

"He didn't want a mate, he rejected the bond and I am fully breaking it," I said getting up walking out of my room.

" Lillian give him a chance," Dice yelled as we made it to them bottom stair. My dad spun hearing Dice yell and was at my side in an instant.

"What is the meaning of all this yelling, Dice and Lillian honey?" He questioned.

"Look at her mark," He said and daddy did, he was shocked.

"Oh no Lillian this isn't good at all, I don't believe you would break your bond," He said, I felt so hurt that he was disappointed in me.

"He did it first he didn't want a mate he wanted to continue to sleep around, 15 girls aren't enough for him," I snapped before running up the stairs with Will and Gwen two steps behind me.

I just shut and locked my door so I would be left alone I went to my window and sat in the large window seat. Seeing all Warren's friends and mother run out and leave. I just sat until my parents unlocked the door and came in I readied myself for the talk.

"Lillian once you make a bond you found your other half, your perfect match, to break it would surly kill you both," Mama said.

"I find him revolting, how are we perfect for each other," I said never looking at them.

"Well he will change for you, your dad was a lot more egotistical when we bonded but he changed and so did I, being a tad more carefree," Mama said.

"You have to reform the bond Lillian," Dad said and I turned to him.

"No you can't make me, I don't have to, it is my choice," I snapped and he looked taken back.

"I cannot, I will not lose my daughter!" He said walking out.

I looked at my mother and she knew she could force me and she wanted me to but I read it could cause death not 100 percent every time.

"Think on it honey," Mom said before kissing my head and walking out to calm my father down.

I just sat and stared out the window all night, not sleeping, I didn't feel like going to school in the morning so stayed as mom and dad left for work and Will to school. Magenta, Sparrow and Layla came over but I just sat there until I saw the boys arrive to take them to school.

"See you after school," I said before they left.

I saw all the boys get out, even Warren; they stood on the lawn waiting as the girls came out of the house. Warren looked pissed when I wasn't with them, his gaze turned to my window seeing me sitting and watching. He just stared and so did I never blinking, he looked livid being ignored and tossed away.

Layla talked to him and they all left for school and I just sat there waiting for Gwen to bring the other book.

I picked up my cell and saw Warren's very nice text to me.

"So I hear you are breaking our bond, I didn't know you could feel my emotions so well and you're right I didn't want a mate I was living a very different life. I was pissed because it was you, because our fathers, but then I was so happy. So break the bond and see if I care-Peace" I just put my phone on the dresser and went to take a shower, as the marks stayed the same both faded but not gone yet.

**Friday**

It's Friday and it has been a very rough week, I felt horrible, my friends are caught in the middle. Their mates are pissed at me while my friends are pissed at their mates' friend since he was the first to reject the bond. So I just stopped, I hung with Gwen and my brother as Will dumped Jennifer and got with Gwen. Jennifer got with this hot senior so she wasn't too upset over it.

I stayed by myself during my free period reading and doing homework to pass the time and he stayed away from me as he said he would.

I was talking to Hawk after lunch with Gwen and Will as Warren and some red headed girl talked. Layla was getting red in the ears and Dice noticed so Magenta and my friends came up to me.

"Can we talk please," Magenta said.

"What don't want to shun her anymore," Gwen said in anger.

"I will be back or see you after school I have a free period," I said to them.

We walked into the room I was told I could use to study and read or just do homework. I sat and so did they I pulled out my homework, I had a 5 pages essay I was to write.

"How are you?" Layla asked.

"I am good," I said getting a pencil.

We talked for nearly an hour when their mates came in and sat, I pushed down the hiss that almost escaped me. I went back to my essay as they all talked about their plans for the weekend. I was on my last page when I felt him come into the room. I saw my line on the mark get a very tiny bit darker. So I acted like I didn't notice and continued writing.

"Still ignoring me Lillian," He said and I looked up from my paper.

"Sorry Peace I don't drop my pants or skirt the minute you walk into the room. I have better things to do so would you kindly leave me be," I said putting my head back down as I wrote. I could hear female and males trying to hide their laugh.

" So Lillian do you have plans for this weekend?" Sparrow asked and I shook my head no.

"Why," She went on.

" I have other stuff to do," I said never looking up almost finished.

"What about you man do you work or have plans?" Dice asked Warren.

"Yeah going out with Michelle and Randi Lynn this week end," He said and I could tell he was being truthful.

I heard a series of growls as I finished my essay I looked at it with a slight smile before putting it in its dark blue folder until Monday.

"Well it was a ball talking but I have to go," I said putting my stuff into my bag.

"We have 45 minutes left," Layla said.

"I know I am going to go get some sun in the court yard it smells like a whores snatch in here," I said before walking out staying clear of Warren.

I laid on the grass in the courtyard smiling, he was easy to piss off but he opened it up for me. I heard my friends lying next to me sprawling out.

**Battle's point of view**

"Hello dear what news have you brought me about my son?" I asked the gingered haired girl.

"Your son is bonded he has found his mate," Cam said back a smirk.

"And is she worthy of him?" I asked her.

"She is very powerful but my lord Battle her name is Lillian Juliet Stronghold. He walks her around they are dating now as I hear he spends time with the Commander," She said in fear.

"Watch them, separate them I will be dealing with my traitor son and his little whore soon, very, very soon," I said as she walked away from the visiting area.

**Thank y'all for reading my story, another chapter will up soon, Bye. **


	6. Battle

**Hello happy hump day to all the fan fiction people out there. Funny term Hump day as I haven't used it before now but a first for everything. So I still don't own Sky high if I did Lillian would have been in it and the movie a little better. **

**Lillian's point of view**

I sat with my mother and Willow Peace at 7 in the morning for a ladies breakfast. I sighed, mom asked me to wear a dress and everything, I was more worried Warren would show up it was Saturday and all. I knew why they asked me to come and I wasn't ready, his mark was the same still there but faded mine was a tad darker.

"Lillian dear, you should give Warren a chance, he did feel that way but he is happy with you being his mate. Not every mate gets along but they end up being very happy and very much in love," Willow said, this had been talked about for the last 20 minutes.

"Are you meeting your father at the prison today to get your tour for your term paper?" Mom asked and I looked at my watch.

"Yes we need to leave in 20 minutes to be there on time," I said and she nodded and then, **bam, **I felt him, I turned and saw him walking up to us.

"Funny how did you know he was here or where he was at?" Willow asked and I just looked away.

"Mother, Mrs. Stronghold, Lillian you look lovely today blue is really your color," Warren tried to butter me up.

"Thank you Peace," I said not even looking at him.

"Mama we should go I don't want to be late," I said just wanting to leave.

"Okay dear," Mama said as she paid the check Willow stood paying her check and we left together. Warren walked next to me as our mothers walked in front of us. He tried to take my hand and I slapped his in return.

"You're my mate just hold my damn hand woman," He snarled in a low voice.

"I don't think so Peace," I hissed and walked faster as did he.

I smiled at our mothers as they turned and he took the opportunity than to grab my hand. I tried to pull it away but he was strong, I swear he will have to pay. I noticed his mark getting darker and I growled he saw my eyes and looked at his own mark.

"Don't like it that I do like you Lillian," He smiled and I stomped on his foot.

"You two make a very stunning couple dear," Mama said smiling.

We made it to the car and I jumped in feeling his want and need to kiss me. I locked my door and he just grinned at me as we drove off to the prison. I wanted to hate him and I did but when he smiled it was different.

I saw daddy waiting and I gave him a smile as he took my hand and we walked through the gates, he was in his hero suit. Guards smiled at us as we passed the tour was cool seeing the demining rooms as we made our way an hour later to one of the court yards where villains saw their families in as it dampened there powers as well.

"Okay there are villains in this court yard not sure whom, but they hate me so be careful Lillian," Daddy said and I gave a nod.

He opened the door and he walked through with me trialing behind as I looked around the room. It was beautiful to say the least a comfortable environment for the villain and his family to be in. I walked next to my father as he pointed out and talked about the system here. I noticed four villains two noticed daddy and scowled in his direction. Then we walked in to an adjourning yard I felt him so I tried to be blocked by daddy. But I saw Battle eyeing my father with a burning fire of hate. Willow was sitting off to the side watching Battle and Warren.

"Now Lillian isn't this fun I bet your paper will be outstanding," Daddy said with a proud smile.

"Well maybe you should give Will and tour as he has the very same term paper," I said walking next to daddy.

"He does? He never said but he will get his tour too," Dad said pointing out another thing.

I saw Battle's eyes turn to me and I had a sneer on my face for him. He looked ready to kill but I guess that's his normal face as Warren didn't look bothered. But as I was ten feet to Warrens left his head snapped his dark eyes meeting mine. He looked scared and he was, he didn't want his father to know who his mate was. Willow was up and walking over but her face showed her inner turmoil.

"Commander good to see you, Lillian a true vision of beauty you are," She said blocking me from Battles view.

"Willow, oh no I didn't know you had a visit today I am so sorry," Dad said looking right at Battle.

They whispered for a few minutes, I stood off to the side I was being watched by another villain. I was moving closer to my dad as I moved to far away from his side. When a rough hand grabbed me and pulled me further away.

"DAD!" I cried out, I saw my father's head snap to the side as he saw some villain with his hands on me.

I brought back my elbow hitting the man hard in his stomach. I heard his gasp of pain as I grabbed his arm flipping him over he landed on his back. Daddy and Lady Peace took him away. I was left with a guard; I looked to Warren when I felt his worry for me. He was looking right at my arm where you could see a bruise forming on my upper arm.

"I know Warren and you and your little bitch will pay, to be bonded with her kind," Battle snarled standing up taking down two guards.

"Stop! leave her out of this I kissed her because I liked her I don't give a shit who her father is. If you so much as fuck with her I will kill you, father or not," Warren blocked his father's path to me.

But Battle got passed knocking his son down, Warren hit his head with a sickening crack. I saw Warren's bracelet on, they dampened his strength and power when he came in. I saw blood pour from Warrens head; I growled at Battle and walked forward to Warren. Battle grabbed my throat and I kicked him in the stomach hard, he went flying back. He came right back at me and I felt my power even here in the courtyard. I willed it and focused on Battle as blue lightning struck him dead in the middle of his chest, he flew back his body hitting the wall hard as he slumped to the floor. I ran to Warren, he wasn't moving so I grabbed him under his arms and fuck he was dead weight. I dragged him out of the court yard to the hall where I felt my powers seep back into me; I picked him up the very same way. And I flew through the hall as streak of dark blue, I passed my dad and Willow but I don't think they noticed me. I flew as fast as I could to reach the hospital as Warren was losing blood, fast.

I flew right in and landed, I looked around for someone to help.

"I need help now," I said to a passing doctor.

"Okay calm down sugar tell me what happened to him," The doctor said checking Warren over.

"At the prison his father tried to kill me and Warren is my mate we are supers," I said very fast.

"Oh let me get Dr. Spex and his Wife they can help more than I can," he said calling from his cell.

I watched Dr. Spex and Nurse Spex from school run in, she smiled when she saw me.

"Nurse Spex it was Battle he hit Warren the prison makes Warren wear a cuff so his powers can't be used, he was powerless against his father," I said and she gave me a hug.

"It's is okay we will help him," She said helping her husband.

"He will need 6 stitches and he has fractured his skull but he will be able to leave by Monday afternoon. I will heal the fracture once the stitches are placed," Dr. Spex said rubbing my shoulders.

"Oh my son," Willow said rushing in seeing Warren with an IV and blood everywhere.

"Thank god you are okay Lillian we went back in to see Battle knocked out with a huge burn whole in his chest. The guards told us everything, I am sorry Lillian I didn't know he had a visit today," Dad said with and pain and worry, he left after checking on Warren he was needed back at the prison and he promised Warren would never have to wear a cuff unless he was the one in prison.

I sat with my friends and his friends as his mother ran to get us something to eat it had been four hours. I was watching him he was dreaming; I could tell he was happy. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it they kept him asleep so the doctor could heal his fractured skull. I held his hand the whole time my friends had to leave so Lacy came and got them but his mother and his friends stayed for the night. I sat in a chair next to his bed, it was near two in the morning when the doctor came in and stopped the meds keeping him asleep. I was the only one awake still awake when he came in but soon I fell asleep with his hand in mine, I was so tired.

I felt a tight squeeze on my hand then and I opened my eyes ready to punch someone. I looked right into Warren's dark eyes I had only been sleeping for 20 minutes when he woke me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am the one sitting by your hospital bed and you ask if I am okay," I said with a faint smile.

"Your dad is bat shit crazy and I left him with a gift I am sure he has woke up by now," I said.

"How did I get here?" He asked me.

"I flew you here after I beat your dad; well I dragged you to the hall than I flew you here. You have 6 stiches and had a fractured skull but the doctor healed it," I said in a whisper.

"Thanks love, I have a killer headache," He said with a smile.

He laid his head down as I moved so I sat more comfortably in the chair next to him; we didn't talk for some time.

"Can you understand why I didn't want a mate, I knew somehow it would be a heroine and my father would do as he did," Warren said.

"I understand but that wasn't the only thing I can't deal with Warren," I said looking at him and he nodded.

"How about dinner when I get out and we can try and talk it out?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as Nurse Spex walked in Sunday morning.

"He has a headache," I said knowing he wouldn't tell her.

"I will give him something for it dear," She said.

"You are luck mister she got you here as fast as she did or it could have been a lot worse," she said before walking out to get his medication.

His friends and mother woke when they heard his voice I was pushed to the side lines. As I went to grab him something to eat, he had to be very hungry. I looked around and got him some fries chicken fingers and two slices of pizza with a large sweet tea. I paid and started to walk back to his room so it wouldn't get cold. Dice and them filed out of the elevator as I got in saying they would be back later they needed showers and to eat they would have Layla bring me some fresh clothes.

Willow was talking to Warren's doctor so I walked back into his room. I needed a shower and very soon I didn't want to leave him so I knew I needed to call home.

"I figured you would be hungry and thirsty but didn't know what you like so I grabbed what I liked," I said putting his food on his bed tray table.

"Thanks I am, I was ready to eat you," Warren said with a sly smile I hid my smile as I blushed.

I picked up my cell and it was dead, I put it back down and grabbed Warrens since I couldn't find the hospital phone.

"Hello Layla can you run over to my house and pack me a bag with a change of clothes I need to shower. My cell phone charger, my medication and a book?" I asked her.

She agreed and I hung up calling my house I was hoping my brother didn't answer.

"Hello," Will answered.

"Will is mom home or dad?" I asked him.

"Yeah where are you I have been worried," He said and I could tell he was.

"Sorry Will I didn't mean to worry you mom and dad know where I am at, I really need to talk to one of them," I said hearing Layla walk into the house.

"Hold on," He said as he went to get someone.

"Mom can you run the bag Layla put together to me I am still at the hospital, thanks love you to," I said hanging up.

I turned to see him finished with everything, I was shocked did he even chew or did he toss it. He looked agitated being here and I laughed.

"Did you chew and you're not leaving until Monday," I said and he groaned.

"And I just eat very fast and I am still very hungry," He said so I walked back to get more.

I got him a burger more chicken fingers, two more slices of pizza and a thick slice of Cheese cake and another large Sweet tea.

"Back for more dear," The cashier said.

"My boyfriend may be very muscular but he eats like a pig," I said as I walked away.

I walked to his room when I saw my mother coming with a black duffle bag. I smiled and she had more home cooked food he would be set all day. I took the bag and she gave me a kiss and was gone she had a house to show today.

"Okay I am not running again Warren," I said walking into the room giving him a look.

I set the food I paid for on his tray and the home cooked on the end table next to his bed. I set my bag down going through it to find my charger it was at the very bottom I grabbed it and plugged it in.

"What is that stuff on the table?" He asked.

"Your dinner my mother made so don't touch it, in fact Willow can you have it put into the doctor's office in his fridge I don't trust him not to eat it," I said and she laughed grabbing it and walking out.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I stopped.

"I didn't want to leave you here alone so I am going to go in here and take a shower I have been sweating and your blood was on me," I said walking into the bathroom. I could feel his emotions he was happy, touched and he was falling in love, DAMN IT!

I heard the door open and close so I stuck my head out and saw Warren he was about to take a piss.

"Warren what are you doing can't it wait, I am showering," I said I stood against the shower wall.

"I am not looking yet I really need to go, two large sweet teas can't fill up a bladder fast love," He said and I heard him and I tried to cover my ears.

I waited and uncovered my ears seeing Warren peek in and I gave him a dirty look. I rinsed off and got out before he had the urge to pee again.

I dressed in blue yoga pants with a white tang top and if I got cold she included my blue hoodie. I put on my socks and converse I had to brush my hair which I tossed into a messy bun. I walked out and felt his anger but I had my own he shouldn't have looked in.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with anger.

"I was joking but then I had this over whelming need too, what happened to your back?" He said his voice barely controlled.

"It happened when I was ten and don't ask how," I said sitting on the sofa in his room pulling out my book.

"I had your mother go home and grab all your homework since you're stuck here you can get it done," I said with a smile.

"Great," He said with sarcasm.

The day went by fast as he was racking my last nerve his friends and mine went home for the night. I watched Willow and Warren talking in low voices as I read my book.

"Okay Lillian I am leaving but will be back first thing in the morning do you want to leave and get a good night's sleep?" she asked.

"No I am good see you when you come back," I said marking my place in my book.

I stood up stretching and giving her a hug she grabbed Warren's dinner dishes and left, she would wash them at home. Warren just looked at me making me worried.

"What," I said.

"You can go, you haven't eaten or slept at all," he said he had offered me stuff all day and I could feel his anger boiling.

"I can sleep here on the sofa and I will go right now and eat," I said grabbing my wallet.

"Good bring it up here so I can see you eat it," He smiled.

"Asshole," I said walking out.

"I am your asshole now have you even looked at your mark," he called out.

**Warren point of view**

I swear she never eats or drinks she sits and reads her damn book. She is so beautiful when I saw her walking with her father in the prison she had my full attention. She looked good in heels and her 50's style dress she had class how was she my mate. Her eyes held no love for my father as she glared at him. But I saw love when her grey eyes met my dark eyes I felt her emotions and my fathers. Someone had ratted me out and my boys are going to find out who so we could kill them. When that man put his hands on her I was almost out of my seat but she dealt with him. My father wanted her dead, me dead because we are soul mates, I doomed her. I felt weak and he took me out but as I heard she used her powers and blasted him knocking his ass out.

She walked back in with a small drink and a large with two containers. She sat next to me putting all the stuff down with a glare she took the small drink and her food and went back to the sofa.

"Happy," she said as she took a small bite of a salad.

"Not really that's rabbit food," I said which it was, she needed more.

"Shut it or I will shut it for you," she snarled at me.

We ate in silence but I could tell she didn't finish her food, she tossed the rest. She lay down and closed her eyes as it was near midnight. I watched her she must have been so tired but I wanted her closer a lot closer. So near 2 am I got out of bed and laid behind her on the sofa I rested my arm over her hips and she moved into me so I turned up my body heat up so she wouldn't get cold. She had her head on my other arm and chest I wasn't tired at all but she was exhausted and she slept.

I touched her face softly her hair was soft even if she had it up, she looked like an angel. And I knew I was lucky she was mine now, I had to keep her safe. I had a feeling my father wasn't done with us yet.

**Okay this is chapter finished hope you liked it! Bye! **


	7. The Rain and The Lake

**Okay everyone I will be updating Sky high today then two days of X-men to kind of catch up a bit. So I don't own Sky high but I do own the plot and new people you see running around. I also want to thank everyone who likes my stories or faved them y'all are awesome.**

**Warren's point of view**

**Tuesday 7:00 Am**

I felt much better being at home rather than in the fucking hospital, the tubes and people coming in at all hours was torture. The only good part of it was Lillian as she took care of me her patience with me. She helped me before I even asked her for it. She helped me to the bathroom she even went as far as to scrub my back when I took a shower her eyes closed tightly. Now she isn't returning my calls or texts even when I know she cares for me.

I look at the bond mark, it is a dark red and Dark blue braided together, before it went from between my thumb and pointer finger and now it wraps around my wrist, it has grown. I know she has noticed it has grown and is as dark as it can get. I grab my hoodie putting it on than my leather jacket as it is raining like all hell outside. I walk downstairs seeing my friends waiting for me, we ran to my truck jumping in from the cold weather. I started the engine and we drove off, I was driving to Lillian's house. She wasn't walking in this downpour I knew the other girls are at her house so she knew I was on my way.

I pulled up in her drive way her parents Cadillac gone from its spot. We jumped out and made our way to her door. Dice gave one hard knock to her front door and I wasn't surprised to see Stronghold glaring at us with hate clear in his blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Stronghold questioned us.

"I am here for your sister fucktard," I said in a deathly tone.

"Hello Warren come in," I saw Layla and she waved us in.

I pushed passed Stronghold seeing Grayson glaring as well, damn goodie, goodie bitch that she is has been talking shit about me to my girl. I walk to Layla and we head into the kitchen where the rest are waiting eating fruit. Lillian was drinking a small glass of apple juice as she sits on the counter.

"Well let's go ladies," Trace said grabbing Magenta and tossing her over his shoulder. Dice and Angelo repeated his movements their girls over their shoulders. I walked up to Lillian and grabbed her and tossed her over my shoulder as she hit me with her closed umbrella. Her perfect round ass was in my face and I hit it hard and she gasped. I walked into the front room and passed her brother who was about to grab her from me.

"Try it Stronghold," I snarled but she hit me again in the back of the leg.

"Give me that," I said taking it from her.

I ran to me truck with her over my shoulder she didn't move, she didn't want to fall off. She waved and called to her brother and Grayson before I shut her door.

"Will lock the front door and see you both at school," She said before I was able to shut it.

I ran around my truck jumping into the driver's side shaking my wet hair. As the girls covered their faces and the guys laughed with me, she was easy to be around. I hated when she walked off to her classes and me to mine I would wait for her outside the class room door.

**Lunch**

I grabbed my food and waited for her since she always comes in with her friends and brother. Dice and the gang are with me waiting for their mates to come in and sit with us.

"There they are man," Angelo said pointing at the door.

I watched the four girls walk in with the glow worm, Popsicle, Stronghold, Grayson and Hawk. I narrow my eyes in dislike as I see Hawk looking at Lillian; he liked her I just had a bad feeling he did. He was talking to her but she just nodded but her mouth never opened. Magenta and Layla went to get their lunch but Sparrow and Lillian started walking to my table I smiled until I saw Stronghold grab her arm I shot up from my seat.

"Sit with us Lillian you spend a lot of time with them. Hawk wants to ask you out, he is much better for you Lillian please," I heard him giving her a guilt trip.

"She is sitting with me she is my mate," I said from behind him and to his credit he jumped and moved away.

"Will I am sitting with Warren and Warren stop he is my brother," she said giving me a pleading look.

"Lillian for me please give Hawk a chance," Will went on and I saw Lillian's face she would give in to his pleads she loved her brother very much.

"No she won't be giving any other man a chance she is mine so you and Hawk can go fuck each other What kind of brother are you, I see you giving her a guilt trip knowing she loves you enough to cave. You are damn lucky to have her as a sister seeing as one day I will be your brother in law," I said as my boys came up behind me having my back.

"Warren come on let's have lunch," Lillian said her arm around my waist pulling me away from her brother.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked I swear every head was turned to us, Barron Battle's only son with his arm around The Commander's Princess, his only daughter. I know she is being told shit but she hasn't told me what they have been saying to her. So I can't say if it is true or not but I can feel her internal debate.

We sat and she had begun her task of trying to finish her lunch before the bell rang. I notice she had fruit, cheese sticks and juice.

"I swear you need to eat more Lillian," I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone damn it if you would have seen her over a year ago you be proud she eats the way she does," Magenta sneered at me.

"I wouldn't know she doesn't talk to me like she does you girls so I wouldn't know what she has gone through," I said looking at Magenta.

I felt her tap on my shoulder so I looked over "What are you lying about Warren?" she questioned me. I gave an internal sigh looking at her, she wasn't going to back down, and I would have to tell her tonight at dinner.

"At dinner we will talk," I said and she gave a nod of yes.

I was in deep shit tonight but I could only hope she would understand and be a tad angry not kill me angry. She was almost finished when the fucking bell rang she packed her stuff up. I grabbed her small hand and we walked out, her brother and Hawk still looked pissed. I left her at her locker as me and the guys wanted a smoke and we had to find a private place to do it.

I came back a few minutes later seeing Jennifer James talking to Lillian and I was pissed.

"Damn it what is she talking to Lillian for," Trace said as he read her emotions.

"Lillian's worried Jennifer's sad and angry but that's it," He said in a sour tone.

I walked up behind Jennifer I wanted to ring her fucking neck and she would pay if what she told Lillian cost me. I can't help but love Lillian she is perfect well she has two flaws but it is what makes her Lillian.

"What have you told her James?" I asked her in a cold flat voice and she cringed in fear.

"I was just talking to her Warren," She stammered out. I saw Lillian's face but she gave no emotions or she didn't let them show.

"Well Jennifer the answer to your question before Warren interrupted is as far as I know he is seeing Gwen," Lillian said with a kind smile.

"Oh well explains why he canceled our date thanks Lillian," Jennifer said walking away fast.

Lillian turned on her heel and walked away with me and the guys following her to the class room she is always in. She opened the door and the other girls smiles at seeing their mates but I never got that, she just looked at me. She sat in a chair and I pulled one up next to her.

"Hey you okay? I can't tell if you're happy, I hope tonight we can talk everything out. I am really happy with you but can't tell if you are happy with me," I said and she looked over at me her grey eyes searching my dark eyes.

"I don't know how I feel Warren; I can tell you're happy I can feel your emotions as if they are my own. I think tonight we will have a very long talk and see where we stand with each other," She said and I was worried about tonight, if I lied she would know and be pissed I tried to lie in the first place.

**7:00 Pm the Dive**

I helped her out of my truck as we pulled in to the parking spot; she let me hold her hand as we walked into the Dive. A waitress led us to a booth in the very back since it was what I asked for.

"What can I get y'all to drink?" the waitress questioned us.

"A beer for me and Lillian do you want a lemonade?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said.

"Can I see your I.D. please, house rules," She asked and I pulled out my wallet and showed her it and she asked what kind before walking away.

"Okay I just want to say I really like you Lillian," I said to her and it was very true.

"You lied at lunch so tell me how much do you already know about what happened when I was ten?" She questioned looking me dead in the eye her face blank.

"I know what has been told to my mother as she was the one who told me, I came home from school concerned about you not talking I didn't even understand why I couldn't stop thinking of you," I said in a rush.

"Well I can't get mad she felt you needed to know so I will let it go," She said taking a drink of her lemonade but I knew she was thinking of her next question.

"I don't know yet if I can deal with the amount of females you have slept with. I was raised to believe you waited for your mate I know not everybody does but 15 is a large number Warren," She said not looking at me.

"I was told that too but I pushed it aside and did what I wanted. I know you're a good girl but I am nowhere near good and I have slept around a lot fooled around a lot but if you give me a chance I will be yours and only yours," I said with love and it was the truth I didn't want anyone but her.

"What can I get y'all to eat," the waitress said smiling.

"I will have the shrimp platter thank you," Lillian said as she never looked at the menu.

"I will have the same but also steak and a lobster," I said to her.

"How big?" She asked about the lobster.

"The biggest you have thanks," I said, she walked away from our table.

"Lillian is there more to the story about what happened when you were ten?" I asked her.

"Yes," was all she said and I didn't push it she would open up to me in time.

We sat in silence for some time as she was lost in thought and I just stared at her.

"Have you ever hit a girl out of anger?' She asked me looking right at me.

I was floored when she asked me and scared I tried to think but the same shit was being said I had to tell the truth. I waited a few minutes and downed my beer to steady my nerves her calm face looked back at me.

"Yes," I said dooming myself.

"Why?' she went on asking.

"I can give you a dozen reasons but none would be the truth, I did it because at the time I was pissed and I took it out on whatever girl I was around," I said looking at her.

She didn't say a word she just sat there thinking looking around. Her face was a blank mask; she showed no emotions to me or anybody. I just sat and felt sick, I knew I was uncontrollable and she would be the first to hear about it.

"So did Jennifer tell you?" I asked her.

"Does it matter who told me? I have been told almost every day by some girls. I have been warned you are controlling and abusive at best," She said looking at me.

"I suggest you leave your ex's alone Warren," She said fixing her stare back on me.

"Have you marked any of them?" She asked me.

"No I would only mark my mate," I said as the food was delivered and set on our table.

She was upset our first date had been ruin as I saw her pick at her food. I was beyond pissed but at myself not her she didn't do anything wrong. We ate in total silence she would look at me and I would look at her but neither of us said a word.

"Can I get you two anything else," The waitress said.

"No thank you may I please have the check," Lillian said and I got her meaning she wanted to leave. The waitress walked away only to return a minute later.

"I will be taking the check," I said my voice meaner than usual. She gave it right over never saying a word before she was gone. She stood and so did I, I tossed a ten on the table before we walked to the cashier in the front. I paid as she waited outside I watched her as she watched the rain fall.

"I will bring the truck over here I don't want you getting wet," I said walking away from her and I ran to my truck.

I pulled out and drove to the front of The Dive when I saw two guys talking to Lillian and one was Hawk and the other the punk ass bitch from Medullas class. I stopped in front and jumped out and walked over seeing her move away from them.

"Get the fuck away from my girl," I said and they turned towards me.

"Peace she isn't your girl," Hawk said with a smile.

"Lillian get in the truck now," I said and she did she walked away from them passing me.

"She is mine," I said punching Hawk and he went down and he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

I grabbed the other one by the throat slamming his head on the wooded railing seeing him fall to the ground. I turned around and saw Lillian in my truck with her door closed she trusted me enough to listen. I got in and drove off in a hurry as she sat there looking like a drowned cat. I didn't look any better as I was beating people's asses in the pouring rain.

"Turn here," She said pointing to the old dirt road.

I made a sharp left and she just stared ahead waiting to commanded me while I drove.

"Up ahead is the lake," She said.

"Okay," I said pulling in and stopping my truck but she jumped out into the pouring rain her purse and cell in her seat. I jumped out leaving my cell, smokes and wallet inside but took my keys. She was spinning in the rain and I had to smile at her. I walked over to her but she turned before I came within five feet of her.

"How do you always know I have shown up and were I am?' I asked her but she just showed me her hand her mark was the same as mine I looked at mine and was shocked. I saw it on my ring finger were one day my wedding ring would be. I didn't understand I could hardly feel her but she felt everything and way more.

"I still don't understand," I said confused.

"One day you will," She said jumping in a puddle I saw her looking at the lake.

"Close your eyes I will know if you open them," she said and I turned my back as I would open my eyes I waited until I heard her laughing. So I turned around and saw her in the middle of the lake swimming and her clothes in a pile. She didn't want lake water on her clothes. I followed her lead as I striped off all my clothes except my boxers and I joined her in the lake.

"I love the rain," She said with a smile.

"I can tell you also like the lake," I said her eyes turned misty and I was kind of freaked until the rain stopped.

"Thanks," I said and she smiled.

"I didn't make it rain but I kept it going for a while longer," She said diving under the water. I looked around and when she popped back up she was behind me dunking me under the water.

"That's it little girl," I said grabbing her before she could swim away from me. I had her around the waist when I picked her up seeing her in her bra and panties. I tossed her high in the air tossing her ten feet away only using very little strength.

She came back up with a dazzling smile when she looked at me and I smiled back at her.

"Do it again," she all but demanded of me so I did but higher and further away.

We were having a ball in the water, she was dazzling and I was in love with her. She coughed and I knew it was time to go she would need a good night's sleep and medicine so she didn't get sick from the lake.

"Come on doll time to go before you get sick," I said grabbing her and putting her over my shoulder as I walked out of the lake. I looked over and saw her ass covered by her wet panties and she turned me on.

I put her down and turned to put on my clothes she was dressed by the time I turned. I was happy our clothes were near dry when we put them on. We walked back to my truck I helped her in and ran around to my side jumping in. I drove off, her were cheeks red from our night time fun.

"I hope you had fun," I said and she turned to me smiling.

"I did well half the night I did I still have a lot to think about, I wanted to see if you would go with the whole dancing in the rain and swimming in a cold lake," She said I just shook my head at her as we pulled into her drive way.

I walked her to her front door her clothes dirty from the ground I hope she didn't get in trouble.

"You are dirty," I said and she looked at herself and shrugged.

"You are too and in more way than one," She said point at my head and clothes.

"Well at least one of them I can wash clean, the other isn't happening," I said and she laughed.

She smiled at me and I put my hand on her cheek I made my hand warm for her. I bent down pressing my lips to hers; I pressed her close to my body, her arms wrapped around my waist. I licked her bottom lip softly and she opened her mouth slightly and I deepened the kiss. Our tongues moved as one as we kissed it felt great as we kissed. Her front door opened and she was pulled inside by her brother, he wasted no time slamming the front door shut.

But she opened it a moment later and I saw Stronghold holding his balls on the tile floor.

"I had a great time, see you tomorrow," She said before closing the door again. I got to my truck and I turned just to see if she was watching me and she was from her bedroom window.

**Okay so here is your Sky High update, so Friday and Sat I will be updating my X-men story then Sunday Back to Sky High bye bye. **


	8. Brent Masters

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of It can't be true, I love how many people I see reading it. So as per the normal I don't own Sky high because if I did so many things would have been better.**

**Lillian's point of view, two weeks later, four days until dance. Friday 7:00 Am.**

I was finished being ground and so was Will, I shouldn't have kicked him in his balls and he shouldn't have pulled me in the house and slammed the door on Warren. I finished getting ready for school. I grabbed my blue back pack; I wore a red tang top that said "A true love story never ends". Black skinny jeans and vans, I smiled at my reflection knowing I was ready to head out. I walked downstairs hearing the doorbell ring, I saw Will get there before Layla. They are not even friends anymore with how Will has acted to her mate.

"Fuck I am tired of seeing you every morning, she can do so much better," Will said shutting the door and walking off but Warren and his gang just walked back in heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning Warren," I said entering the kitchen smiling at his friends as a way of greeting. I grabbed a glass of juice as I saw Dice, Angelo, Trace and Warren with full plates of my mother's cooking. She always made enough for them when they arrived to take us girls to school. I just sat on the counter watching and drinking juice as they ate.

"Don't you boys have manners when you eat, I swear disgusting," Gwen said as she turned back around and walked out not liking the sight of them eating.

"What is her problem," Warren asked.

"Well she doesn't like you, is she one of your many conquest girls?" I asked him. Warren just choked on his bacon and stared at me.

"No I have never fucked a heroine," Warren said telling the truth. I just smiled before hoping off the counter top with the other girls. We had been dating for two weeks and five days; I knew deep down our relationship was going to be rocky. I hoped when we both were older he would have calmed and changed, myself too.

"Hurry and wash your dishes so we can go," I said to them as they got up. Warren was the first to finish and he came up to me like some giant deadly cat. His smile was worth being grounded for kneeing Will in the nuts. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his burning hot body kissing my neck before moving up to my lips.

"Fucking gross, Lillian you could get a disease," Will said breaking us a part.

"Go back to your dog and keep her on a leash next time Stronghold," Warren said and I sighed.

"Warren don't talk about Gwen like that, she is not an animal she is a kind person," I snapped in irritation.

"But she can talk shit to me," Warren snapped at me his eyes with a burning fire behind them. My friends and his walked from the room as we are about to argue and Gwen dragged her Mate out giving me a smile.

"She only said to get some manners I am sorry I didn't see it as shit talking," I said in a calm voice my face blank as his temper raged around us.

"Well I do, she and your brother are disrespectful to me every time I come and get you," Warren yelled grabbing my arm in his iron grasp.

"As do you Warren, I don't expect you three to ever get along, but you are very disrespectful to them as well," I said still calm but his temper was uncontrolled and his friends would have to come in soon.

"I can't deal with you or your shit today or not until you take my side or at least agree with me," He yelled slamming me back into the wall hard his hands would leave bruising.

"I am not taking sides, not when it concerns you and my brother, you are just as bad as him," I said looking him right in the eye my face still blank but I wanted to cry.

"Fuck you we are done, I don't want to date a girl like you anyway," Warren said shoving me to the floor I hit my head on the floor hard. Magenta, Sparrow and Layla all ran in seeing me get up from the floor blood near my eye from the fall. I waved them off as they tried to help me.

"Go to school see you there," I said to them.

"What happened?" Layla asked her voice hurt as she tried to come closer.

"He broke up with me but it is for the best," I said walking out grabbing my bag and a tissue whipping my head as I locked the door behind us. I saw Will and Gwen by her Honda accord and I hugged my friends and walked over to them.

"Gwen can I get a ride me and Warren broke up," I said whipping my eye.

"Of course," She said I saw Zach and Ethan in the back waiting.

"You okay, I knew he would hurt you," Will said pulling me into a hug; I had a feeling he was smiling behind my back.

Will sat with his friends and I sat up front as she pulled out, I saw Warren getting into his truck watching us. She took off and her car was very fast as she bolted and her car took to the air with ease. We talked and they tried to get information about what had went down in the kitchen but all I said is he broke up with me. We reached the school with 20 minutes to spare; I hugged them all and walked inside the school heading to the bathroom.

I sighed seeing myself and pulled out my makeup bag, I had a cut with bruising around my eye. My arms also had Warren's handprints in blue and black form. I swear he needs help, he has issues, and I walked back out, knowing I couldn't hide the bruise. I headed for my locker as I had 10 minutes before class began; I grabbed a book and closed my locker, there was Warren, I just walked away I owed him nothing I could feel him coming up behind me.

"Stop we need to talk Lillian," Warren said but I was pissed, whether I showed it or not.

"Come on Lillian," Gwen said and we walked to our first period class with Warren growling from behind us. She was in charge of the dance, I was still going but not with Warren. I sat next to Sparrow and she looked inside my head seeing what happened so I didn't have to tell her.

"He is very upset with himself, are you still going to the dance?" Sparrow asked.

"Yes I am no reason not to but I will find a date before the dance," I said and she looked scared.

I could feel her sadness and anger towards Warren, her emotions are running wild. We watched a movie in class and I was so tired and had a killer headache. I was happy when class was finished, Sparrow and I walked to our next class.

"I need my book want to come with me to get it?" Sparrow asked and I checked my watch.

"I will cover until you get there," I said walking to our class as she ran to her locker to get her book. I went to my seat and waited for Medulla to begin as I waited for Sparrow to arrive.

She ran in two minutes later out of breath, her black curly hair in her face as she sat. I smiled at her when she raised her head looking at me. She put up one finger asking me to wait she had something to say.

"Ran into Angelo he asked if you were okay, about the dance. I said you are still going but now you only four days to find a date," Sparrow said in a breathless tone.

"Okay," I said as Medulla started talking, we fell silent.

**Gym Class**

I dressed quickly as I had massive bruising on my arms which I couldn't hide now as our shirts are shot sleeved. I wouldn't sit with my brother; I know we are watching a movie as well so it would be dark. I saw Layla and Magenta look at my arms with fire in their eyes.

"I am sitting high in the bleachers my brother shouldn't see them," I said shutting my locker.

"I am sitting with you," Magenta said Layla and Sparrow nodding in agreement. We made our way out seeing almost everybody already out I saw my brother and his friends with their girls near the bottom. Warren and his gang higher up alone no one near them I came out and started climbing up to a lone spot. My friends sitting around me as we talked. Layla was the first to pull out her cell, she had it on vibrate.

"What's up," I said as I saw her sending a text back.

"Dice wanted to know why we aren't over there," She said in a happy tone.

"You three can go it's no big deal," I said and they laughed.

"No we are fine here we have been your friend since diapers, and I am pretty unhappy with Warren," Layla said in her happy voice.

"Fuck that if I was sitting over there I would punch Warren," Magenta said I felt my phone go off I took it from my pants pocket. I unlocked it and saw a text from Warren; I tried not to through my phone.

"I am sorry Lillian, I don't want to break up I didn't mean it when I said it. We can work through this, you aren't going to the dance with another man, - Warren" I just sighed I would have to watch myself during my free period.

"I don't care if you mean it or not you said it and now it is done. I can and will go to the dance with anyone I choose-Stronghold"

I could see his anger from here and knew once the light went off we had to move from our spot. He would be over here in a matter of minutes. When Coach Boom shut off the lights and turned on the screen we saw Warren move over to where we are sitting so we moved very quietly. We sat five rows above Warren's gang as he came back when he noticed we vanished. We stayed very silent during the movie not wanting to alert any of them we were behind them.

"Where the fuck did she go, next to her loser brother? I am trying to make it right to say I am sorry for hurting her I really love her," I heard Warren saying to Dice. Magenta just flipped them off but they never saw us.

"Okay class bells about to ring, I will turn on the lights. I don't want to see any male standing I want the females to file out," Coach called out.

We stood along with every other girl when the lights turned on; I had to blink in displeasure.

"Girls file out," Coach Boom called out.

I walked forward going right passed my mate and his friends my girls following after me. I watched other girls file out and I guess my plan worked hiding right next to him and he never figured it out.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you were behind us the whole fucking time!" Warren snarled but I heard pride in his voice, I was cunning when need be.

"No shit Warren," Magenta said hitting Traces hand away from her. I could feel him and his friends looking us seeing my arms and understanding why their mates were pissed. I walked into the locker room and changed fast then was out the door. I had no plans on going to lunch I had my lunch with me as I made my way to a new spot. I texted my friends saying I would see them at home since we had to go to the mall to get dresses for the very formal dance.

**After school**

I walked out of the school as I had finished all my weekend homework. I ran over to Gwen and Will as they waited for me with Hawk as well.

"Sorry I am late Gwen, you didn't have to wait I can fly home," I said breathless.

"It is no problem Lily, Hawk was also waiting on Penny so we started talking," Gwen said with a smile.

"Yeah he is going to the dance with her since you were going with Warren," Will said pissed off.

"I was but I can find another date before the dance so I am not too worried. I hide behind him in gym because he never would have thought I would get that close," I said and they laughed as I got in the front seat of her Accord. I saw Warren watching as we drove off Hawk running towards Penny at cheerleading practice which Gwen was joining and my mother and Layla's wanted us to join.

**Mall**

I waited with Magenta as Layla tried on a dress I don't even think I looked yet. But Layla looked great in her flowing green dress it had gold wrapped around her side like a goddess style dress. We walked through the mall and I was the only girl without a dress I just didn't like any. So we tried the bridal shop as a last resort and I found a simple white flowing dress with crystals encrusted on the waist line and on the sweetheart neckline.

We had bags full of make-up, shoes, accessories and then long covered bags for our dresses. We stopped and grabbed a drink before my father came and picked us up. Magenta had a black and Magenta lace dress it was a tight fitting dress as Sparrows was white with cherry blossoms up the side. I would find a date no matter what, I told myself repeatedly. As we walked to the courtyard in front of the mall waiting.

"Hey girls, I see you have found everything you need for the big dance," Daddy said as he carefully set our dresses in the trunk of his car. We got in with our bags when he started talking again; I only hoped it wasn't a story of when he went to Sky high.

"Well I am taking you girls to dinner, your mates are waiting along with mine, your brother and Gwen," My dad said it like I would be happy.

"Well Warren isn't there, and what happened to your eye Lillian?" Dad asked I was relived he wasn't going to be there.

"I fell in the kitchen getting off the counter this morning," I said without thinking.

And now I knew why he wasn't there he was working and we are eating at the Paper Lantern. I was almost dragged from the car by Magenta and Layla. I got out and walked with my father and friends as we entered the building. I saw Willow, Warren's mother, right next to mine I hoped they aren't planning our wedding yet. I smiled and sat down as everyone else moved around so Layla and the girls could sit with their mates. I sat at the very end I felt miserable here, I wanted to leave.

"Hello, what can I get you to drink?" A small woman asked us all.

We gave her our order and everyone started talking, well not to each other as Will dislikes all villains. I talked to everyone, I was talking to Gwen when our drinks came I gave her a small smile. I saw a skanky looking red head near the kitchen and I gave a nod to Sparrow and she looked over as did the girl.

I smiled a very unpleasant smile when Sparrow leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"She is the rat, she is feeding Battle information she has learned from Warren," Sparrow said to me and I just smiled.

I made an excuse to get up nodding to Dice to follow me which he did. I walked to the bathroom and he followed looking like he had to take a piss. He said hi to the girl so I guess she was a girl of my ex's.

"What's up honey?" Dice asked me.

"The girl, who is she?" I asked him.

"Warrens ex," he said.

"Well grab her and drag her into the kitchen, she is who you have been looking for, Sparrow can read minds and she just gave me the information," I said and his eyes bulged in anger.

I walked back out and into the kitchen seeing Warren cooking with his music blaring. I just waited and moved aside as the girl was dragged in, she was fighting him every step of the way.

"Warren tell him to stop," She called out to Warren and he spun around his face angry seeing her being held like that.

"Let her go now Dice or I will kick your ass," Warren said moving towards Dice.

"You will not," I said he never saw me as I stood behind him he was dense sometimes.

"Jealous Lillian," he said, it wasn't a question.

"Of this trash Warren, I don't think so I have seen door knobs that have had less turns," I said standing next to Dice.

Sparrow walked in with Angelo, he snarled at the red head and Sparrow came to my side. While Angelo held the girls other arm so Dice only had half of her to hold.

"Warren you and her are the rat, you have been looking for; she feeds your dad things she learns from you. I see in your head and what you did before you come to work is simply nasty," I gave her a nod and we were leaving.

"Stronghold, Battle is coming for you," She said and I turned around.

"Let him come, he is weak and such a shame you won't be around to see him again," I said with a smile before walking out.

"Who does he hate more than my brother," I said and she smiled, she would side with me no matter what.

"He goes to a different super school; he was expelled from Sky high last year but lives here. He and Warren have very bad blood almost as bad as Warren and your brother. His name is Brent Masters, his family is full of villains and heroes," Sparrow said with a smile.

**Saturday **

I was waiting for the girls as the plan for piss Warren off came into full swing; I looked good but not too good for a Saturday hanging with friends. We walked into his work, he worked for his father's construction company and my father was here today about a new office building.

"Right there and oh my, he is very handsome," Sparrow said and all us girls looked over, he was standing next to his father and mine, I smiled.

He had long sandy blonde hair, he was built and tall, he had refined cheek bones and he was hot. The other girls gave the very impression they were in to fucking with Warren.

"Dad," I called and he spun with a smile on his face as I only had three days until the school dance.

"Sweet heart, girls come over here," He called and we walked over smiling.

"This is Mr. Masters and his son Brent, they are building my office. What brings you over here?" He asked us girls.

"I was walking by when I saw your car, Hello Mr. Masters and hello Brent," I said giving Brent a smile.

"Well honey you are in time Warren is on his way he is helping me pick some car parts up," I heard Brent growl and my smile was internal.

"I need to go Warren and I are not seeing each other daddy," I said with a sad face.

"I can't believe it but you will work it out honey," Daddy said turning back to Mr. Masters.

"Not if I have my way we won't," I smiled and Brent smiled too turning to me.

"Can I help in any way beautiful," He said walking up to us.

"I was hoping you would say that, are you busy Friday? I need a date for homecoming. I want Warren to hate my date I hear you're the perfect man," I said and he smiled.

"Dad I am going to lunch, and taking these beautiful girls with me," Brent said as we walked, Brent took my hand as we saw Warren pulling up with his friends. They jumped out coming right at us I felt bad but they wouldn't tell their mates, they promised me.

"Layla what the hell get away from him," Dice said and the others said about the same thing to their mates. Warren was growling at Brent and me but Brent just smiled.

"If it isn't Warren Peace and his little gang," Brent said still holding my hand.

"Get your hands off my mate Masters or I will remove your arm from your body," Warren said getting up in Brent's face.

"Boys what is going on," Mr. Masters and my father came up to us.

"I wanted to talk to my mate about our argument the other day and to tell her just how sorry I am," Warren said looking at me but I didn't care.

"See Lillian you can work it out go to lunch with Warren after he helps me," Dad said and gave Warren a smile and I snarled.

"I have plans dad with the girls," I said getting out of lunch with Warren.

"Well Lillian I will see you soon and I can't wait for your dance, I am sure I will make it very fun for you," Brent said his finger trailing down my cheek before he kissed me with a slow burning passion before Warren was on him. I just walked away with my friend's, well we had to run as their mates and mine tried to find us.

They and I had a ball, it was like a huge game of hind and seek and we won as night fell and we were safely in my room. I heard the doorbell ring and went to the stairs seeing Will answer the door.

"Layla your Villain is here to get you," Will called, but didn't allow them in. We walked downstairs laughing I was going to meet Brent in fact he should be here any minute I saw Warren his arm around a blonde girl.

" I am not hanging with that slut so we better be going to get your ride and NOT hanging with him and his new slut," Magenta said with the others agreeing I walked out with them seeing Brent pull up in on a crotchroket.

"See you tomorrow girls have fun with that," I said looking at Warren and his slut.

"Warren sorry our mates don't want to hang with your new slut so just drop us at my house," Dice said as Brent was walking up kissing my hand as Warren glared at us.

**Okay, another chapter done, every couple has problems right?**


	9. Talking it out

**Hello here is another chapter for your Sky high viewing pleasure as usal I don't own Sky high. Warren is an asshole in all my stories but he is a lovable asshole. **

**Warren's point of view, date night.**

I swear she will be the death of me as I see her speed off with Master's. I felt my blood boil when I saw him holding her small hand even if I know I am to blame. I was also pissed none of my friends could hang with me because their mates dislike the blonde I am with, shit I need to remember her fucking name. I dropped Dice and the gang off at his house as they all would be hanging together. And I was stuck with the blonde slut who's name i couldn't even remember, fucking great just fucking great.

**Two days before the dance.**

Lillian looked really pale and I wasn't feeling to hot myself and more upset we had to go to her house for dinner tonight. My mother said there was no way out they had enough of us fighting. She was sitting in the grass as gym was outside today her and her friends are taking off their shoes and socks. I watch as Lillian does an impressive flip twisting in midair and landing on her feet. Layla was standing on her hands her shirt tucked into her shorts. Magenta doing back flips, Sparrow was doing yoga. Lillian was doing some flip which looked really hard she is very flexible.

"Layla said Lillian has been sick, she knows it has to do with you. I guess you two have a very deep bond and now you are both rejecting it," Dice said and I groaned.

"I want her and I need to mark her, and how does Layla know it is me and not the flu?" I asked him. And he pointed to her ankle and I saw it I looked at the three other girls and they had the very same mark.

"Layla come her please," Dice called and I saw Lillian look over at us. She was on her brothers back pushing him in the grass as he sat on the ground. Layla sat with Dice her ankle very visible up close it had a green, pink, magenta and deep blue braided mark wrapping all the way around their ankle's.

"How?" I asked pointing at her ankle.

"We have had them since we were kids, Sparrows appeared when she was saved by Lillian," She said giving me a mean look she most likely wanted to punch me in the face.

I swear I lay back in the grass when Coach finally showed his ass up. I sat up seeing Lillian sitting with her friends her smile was dazzling.

"Okay I am going to pair you together in groups and at the end of the year we will have a course you will have to run through working together. The team to win gets a day at the beach house owned by me," Coach said and I smiled.

"Dice, Angelo, Peace, Trace, Williams, Magenta, Sparrow and Stronghold you're a team," I smiled but saw Lillian pushing her brother at us. And he was putting up a fight but she was winning I thought I saw a blue current running along her arm.

"Boom which Stronghold," The glow worm called to Coach.

"The beautiful one the female one, idiot," Coach said and I felt anger at him saying she was beautiful. He is her teacher for the fucking love of god she should punch him or I will.

"Oh fucking great," I heard her say as her and her friends came over to us. She fell to the floor with a sour look on her face and I just smiled. As the other teams are called every team has hero, heroines, villain and hero support.

Coach explained what kind of tournament we would be having he never said we couldn't use our powers to win it. Lillian was taking detailed notes she wanted to win but not for herself for the team.

"So we can use our powers right?" I asked her and she turned to me. And we all sat very close together and talked over her notes in detail. We knew what the course consisted of and we are making our battle plan.

"Okay Will has strength and he will use it Gwen has her techno path, Penny is a double, Zach glows, Ethan melts. Hawk can fly. The rest are not a problem," Lillian said point out their strength's to us all.

"Will has too much pride and thinks he can do everything alone, Gwen and Penny are germaphobe and can't stand the two other girls in hero support, and Zach and Ethan have no athletic abilities. Hawk is easily distracted and yes he has the hot's for me," She went on about their weaknesses as well I see she never talks but she gets a read on people as she watch's them.

"With all our powers we can take them out fast, Layla you have to use your powers to help us. Angelo you have the job of Hawk, I can distract him but you have wings. Magenta you have Zach since he still like's you. I will deal with my brother no Warren don't even say it" She said holding up her hand as I tried to talk and Layla gave her a smile promising she would.

"Well we all need to be able to work together and that is our weakness," Sparrow said and we all nodded.

"Not really, you girls work together fine and we men work together great. It's me and Lillian who are the problem," I said looking at Lillian and she agreed with me.

"Warren is right ever since we broke up and it will be a problem, but we will work it out," Lillian said looking at her friends.

"I forgot to mention, Super High will be here watching. And the beach house will be fully stocked as you are allowed to stay overnight," Coach said oh great Brent would be here watching.

"Perfect," I said Master's would be there watching as I had my girl back.

"Lillian you okay you're really pale not your normal pale but really pale?" I asked her and I was worried for her.

"I know I am haven't slept or eaten very much," She said and I wanted to hug her and kiss her again and I knew she would feel much better after I kissed her.

**Dinner Stronghold House hold**

"William you will be on your best behavior tonight or no dance with Gwen," I heard Stronghold being lectured my his mother like he was a small child.

"The same goes for you Warren, but no going out," My mother said and I groaned at her. I heard her laugh and I turned as she came downstairs with her friends. She had a red and black dress on with matching heels her lips were red and she looked so fucking hot, she always wore either red, white or blue.

"Lillian you look stunning," I said she waved to her friends as they left.

"Thank you Warren," She said hugging my mother before we had to go into her formal dining area. She sat next to her brother and I sat on her other side as our mothers came out with dinner setting it all on the table.

"It looks great mama," Lillian said to her mother who had done all the cooking.

"It sure does Mrs. Stronghold," I said as we started eating her son is the one with no manners.

"So Warren and Lillian we have noticed something's, one Lillian you have been getting sicker and I hear Warren hasn't slept in days," her father said to us both getting our attention.

"So why are you two not trying to work it out, your health is on the line," Josie said with a stern look at her daughter.

"Because it is my fault, I yelled at her," I said and she looked relieved.

"Well she is a very logical girl and she can forgive you for that. I don't want to see her getting sicker and you either young man," Her father said in a stern voice that a father would use.

"Me either I was just telling her today Mr. Stronghold she is to pale. Maybe we can go for a drive when we are finished I am still hoping to take her to the school dance," I said looking her father in the eye.

"Of course you two kids can and of course she will go to the dance you're her mate. Lillian call and cancel with young Masters it is only fair you give Warren a chance," Her mother went on to say looking at Lillian. I was in heaven with her parents backing me I mean I really am sorry for how I acted and what I did. But she has barely been giving me a chance to talk to her about it.

"What," She said her eyes bugging out with Stronghold looking angry.

"Mom do you think it is fair, your making her go to the dance with him when she has a date," Stronghold said looking at their mother.

"And another thing Lillian has explained what her argument was about. William and Warren you can't put her in the middle she can't choose sides. Will, you and Gwen are not to talk to Warren when he gets your sister unless it is something nice and Warren the same please make this easier on Lillian. She has enough to deal with without you two fighting," Her father said I gave an internal groan but Stronghold was dis- respectful and did it out loud but so did I he just better get his mutt under control.

"I will try my best Mr. Stronghold it will be hard but I am sure for Lillian I can do it," I said and he gave me a smile. I saw her she was frustrated with how this evening has turned out.

"Lillian please go call Brent and explain dear, and change I doubt you want to go for a ride in your dress," She groaned and stomped off. I got up wanting to hear what she had to say I know she will blame me and hey I am to blame I was banking on her parents.

"I am sorry but my parents have made it very clear they are siding with Warren, I have to go with him and in fact he is here and I have to go for a night time ride so we can talk and work out our problems," I smiled as she told him she couldn't see him I know Masters and this isn't over by far.

"Don't start with me Brent! I had a great time with you, but he is my mate and my parents sorry. We can still be friends I don't care if Warren gets pissed he can survive if I can deal with his 16 girls he has been with," She said and I was ready to kill the both of them.

"No we aren't back together…yet. But if him and my parents have their way it will happen. I know it is going to be hard but I will text you when I get home, you too," She said giggling she ran upstairs to her room and I waited for her. I had to calm myself before I did kill her or drive and find his bitch ass. I have so many skeletons in my closet I think if she found out she wouldn't step 100 feet near me.

"Is she still changing Warren dear?" Josie asked me as she passed me waiting in the hall.

"I think she is Mrs. Stronghold as soon as she comes down we will go for a ride and try and work things out," I said with a smile. She patted my shoulder before heading into the kitchen I swear what is taking her so long. I only had to wait another five minutes before she came down in blue PJ shorts a white sweater with a red heart on the front, her hair in a messy bun and white ked's on her small feet.

"Come on we are leaving now, I have already told your parents Lillian," I said opening the door for her as her brother watched her.

"If Brent calls back just tell him I will text him when I get home Will," She smiled and waved before I walked out shutting her front door behind us.

I walked behind her as she went to my truck she had a great ass, I am only a man. I opened her door and she got in it was a funny sight but she didn't ask for my help. I closed her door and walked around to the driver's side and jumping within two minutes we were off. She just stared out her window as I drove through town; I had a place in mind to have a talk. I drove to look out point but I took a back road there was a cliff overlooking the city I come here when I need to calm down and to think about things.

"Where are we going I think we can talk in Maxville we are minutes from Cedarville," She said looking at me in the dark it was near 9 Pm.

"We will be in Maxville and feet from Cedarville," I said watching the road I was a reckless driver but not with her in the truck.

We drove for five more minutes before I went off road and she bounced everywhere even when she had her belt on. She was moving around trying to hold on as we went down the rocky road.

"We are here," I said jumping from the cab of my truck she met me in the front never giving me the chance to open her door and help here out. She looked around seeing lush tall trees surrounding us, I grabbed her hand and pulled her along the path.

"Come on I want to show you something," I said as we walked it was a stunning sight. And she sat on the edge of the cliff her legs hanging off. She stared for a very long time, I sat next to her and we didn't talk at all.

"So talk Warren, I am guessing you wanted to have a few words with me," She said still looking over Maxville her eyes shining with delight.

"I am sorry for how I acted and all the stupid crap I said, you're not like other girls you don't run after me. I have to run after you and it can be a challenge with you. I want to make it work I want you even if I have to not talk until your brother leave's the house. I will try harder for you, if you will have me," I said feeling like an idiot I am not really into emotions other than anger, jealousy and lust I am great with those emotions.

"Has she been dealt with?" She asked still not looking at me.

"Yes she has and I sent my father a message as well, I will protect you at all cost but something tells me you can take care of yourself," I said and she turned and gave me a smile.

"Yes, I can and I accept your apology but you can't blow up on me. But we can try and work things out," Lillian said standing up brushing dirt and grass off her thighs and ass.

"Ready to go already?" I asked her I wanted more time with her she has to want that too.

"I never said that I just stood up from the cold ground, I have a below average body temperature," She said looking into the sky.

I pulled her down and into my lap my arms around her small body as I raised my core temperature so she wouldn't want to leave. And she just put her head on my shoulder her body becoming less tense as I held her. I noticed she didn't eat at all during dinner and I hardly ate either.

"I am starving do you think I could buy you dinner I know you haven't ate yet," I said and she sighed not moving from my lap.

"I guess I can allow it but I am very comfortable," She said with a slight purr to her tone. I stood with her in my arms and walked to my truck carrying her small body.

**Dinner at Charlie's bar**

She was looking around and she didn't look like she wanted to get out. I got out and opened her door offering her my hand she looked at the bar and sighed taking my hand. I don't think a heroine or hero has ever stepped in here. A first for everything I would watch her back if someone tried to fuck with her.

We walked in her hand in mine and heads turned as I came here often. I will make sure we bring her friends after the dance and see how many heads turn. We found a table and sat and waited for a waitress to come take our order she was looking at the menu.

"Hey there Warren, I miss you sexy," a girl I had a couple one night stands with said as she came up to our table. I looked up seeing Lillian's eye's narrow and I gave an internal smile she does get jealous.

"Wrong Warren, I don't get jealous look at me than look at her which do you prefer?" She questioned she was making her point to the girl.

"I prefer you Lillian as always, sorry this is my mate Lillian," I said to the girl and Lillian.

"A heroine Warren are you desperate," She went on with a sneer on her face. Lillian stood she was shorter than the other girl, but Lillian had raw power backing her and the other girl stepped back in fear.

"I am but not just any heroine, my name is Lillian Stronghold I am sure you have heard of my parents Jet Stream and The Commander," Lillian said shoving the girl hard sending her ass to the floor ten feet away.

"You don't belong here Warren why did you bring her. She is a doll but hello her parents half of the people here would try and hurt her to get revenge against her parents," Nate the bar tender said with a serious look.

"She is my mate and she belongs where ever I am. And let them try and they will find out how powerful she is," I snapped and he nodded and took our order he would make it so I knew it would be good.

"Scram slut," Lillian said as the girl stood on her feet. And to her credit they girl left us alone but I had a feeling this was going to be a problem. I had a lot of ex- girlfriends and I knew Lillian would be pissed every time one came up to us.

**So here is the next chapter for ICBT thanks for reading.**


	10. Escape

**Disclaimer: Sup, well I still don't own Sky high and I see this story is doing very well. I like seeing people from other country's reading my stories, it just is cool. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter happy reading and review. Oh and for anyone's info I know typical Warren riding a Harley, I based that off the kind of guys I like tattoos, long hair and Harleys.**

**Lillian's point of view, day of the homecoming dance.**

I sat on the kitchen counter talking to my friends while we ate; well I had a small bowl of fruit and glass of apple juice. I looked at my feet as we talked my red flip flops shiny; I didn't want to wear anything heeled or tight as the dance was tonight. My denim washed ripped skinnies looking nice along with a pure white off the shoulder jersey top. I tried to look nice seeing as I was dating the biggest villain in Sky high, I looked more like a heroine but he still liked me.

"Tonight is going to be so fun, I can't wait," Sparrow said in an airy tone. And we just smiled I was more afraid of Brent showing up I heard he was now coming with Jennifer James.

"I can't wait two day's and it is your 15 birthday Lillian," Layla said and I groaned I never had a birthday party after I turned 10, and I still didn't want one but Will wanted a party. So I was going to see if Warren and I could hang with our friends so I didn't have to be around so many people.

We continued to talk about the dance and since we had a half day today it would be easier to get ready. I had all my stuff ready in my room as they had their stuff in my large bedroom. So after school Warren was dropping us off then he would be back around 7:00Pm for the dance. I was still slightly nervous around him and always wary of girls since I still have no clue which ones he has slept with.

I heard the doorbell ring and watched Magenta run to get there before Gwen or Will. I just smiled I just don't see why they don't walk in like Gwen and my friends. I watched Magenta and Trace walk in followed by Warren, Dice and Angelo. I saw Will walk pass the kitchen with a scowl on his face, Gwen gave me a smile as she walked passed.

"Hey love, how are you this morning? You still don't look like you have slept," Warren said as he came over leaning against the wall. I just rolled my eyes he is as bad as our parents I swear if he says one thing about my eating I will make him pay.

"I have slept just fine but thanks for being concerned. Have you slept at all Warren?" I asked looking at him and he turned away slightly.

"Nope," He said as the others laughed he couldn't lie to me like all the others and it killed him.

"Well let's roll love," Warren said helping me off the counter and I washed my cup real quick and put my fruit into the fridge. And we walked out of the kitchen and through the hall when Will and Gwen came from upstairs; I raised my eyebrow seeing their clothes messed up like they put them on in a hurry. I saw Warren about to say something so I jumped on his back and covered his mouth with both my hands as our friends laughed. Once we are close to his Harley I talk "Warren I am going to move my hand whatever comment you had to Will and Gwen keep it to yourself okay" I said sliding down his back my hand left his mouth.

"You know what they were up there doing right," Sparrow said her eyes looked sick from what she saw in Wills head. Then she whispered in my ear and I felt sick I braced my head on her shoulder before I puked.

"Fucking," Warren said and I gave him a dirty look.

"Yup, blackmail," Sparrow said as Angelo helped her on his Harley. I walked with Warren to his and put on his helmet I had to let my hair out from its bun. And he got on and so did I, as Gwen and Will rushed out of the house and to her car. Warren started his Harley with a loud roar and he was off driving as fast as he could down the street.

I wrapped my small arms around his waist as he drove than we were in the air. I looked around loving the sight of being this high how everything looked when you looked down. He was in perfect control as he drove through the clear sky his friends following right behind us.

"You liking flying don't you," Warren called back to me.

"Yes I do, it is so calming and beautiful," I said back and he smiled and I saw Sky high up ahead and he changed direction and we landed without even a bump.

"Come on the bell is going to ring in five minutes," Layla said as we walked to the large front doors. Warren's arm around my waist ass people still stared at us like we are some side show freaks. I hugged Magenta and Layla as they had to go to hero support class and Sparrow and I have to go to Hero class. Warren walked me to my class and we stopped seeing Angelo kiss Sparrow goodbye. I gave Warren a hug and he made it more pulling me close his lips crashed down on mine with heat and passion. It always felt great to kiss him his lips soft and warm as we deepened the kiss.

"Fucking gross," we pulled apart and Warren glared at Will and shoved him into the door frame. "How about I tell mom and dad what you and Gwen were doing this morning," I said with narrowed eyes and he looked panicked and he stuttered before hauling ass to his seat.

"See you after school since it is only four hours long today," Warren said kissing me one last time before him and Angelo had to haul ass to their class. I walked in with Sparrow and Melody was sitting with us now, most likely keeping an eye on me for Warren.

**After school**

I walked out of the school with my friends Will and Gwen near us Gwen thought I should come with her and Penny to have my hair done. But I had declined I was going to leave my hair curled and flowing, and she was trying to be my friend. I made plans for lunch on Sunday since Saturday was Will's and my birthday. I walked with my friend's to our men as they smoked and waited for us Warren always had a smile when he saw me.

"Warren are you busy on Saturday?' I asked when I was closer to him.

"No I am off Saturday and Monday, Why?" Warren asked getting his helmet.

"Well I didn't want to be at my house Will is having a lot of people over around noon," I said looking at him with a sad face.

"I was going to hang with the boys and work on our trucks, but all you girls are welcome to come over and watch. But why is he having so many people over I doubt your parents are letting him have a party," Warren said and Magenta growled when she realized Warren didn't know my birthday.

"Magenta, I never told him," I said and she was still pissed the other girls looked angry too. I knew Warren's birthday was October 31 he would be 18 this year and he would be 18 while he was a senior in high school.

"What am I missing Lillian," Warren said running his hand through his long hair and I stared for a minute.

"Saturday is her and Will's 15 birthdays," Warren looked shocked at what he had just heard and I didn't think it was so shocking. Dice and their gang looked at their mates with the same expressions.

"Why are ya'll looking at us like that?" Layla asked with a grim expression that I have never seen on her face.

"Your 14," Warren said still looking at me.

"Yes, I am 14 for two more days," I said with understanding I was too young and we never talked about my birthday and age. We have been fighting for most our relationship.

"We are already 15," Magenta said I was the youngest by a month. And their mates looked a bit better but Warren looked odd he had a major problem with my age.

"I have never dated anyone younger than me, always the same age but mostly older women," Warren said and I looked hurt. I also wondered when our relationship would go smoothly if ever the way he is.

"Are we going to stay at school," Magenta said to everyone it wasn't even a question more of a frustrated growl. I was looking at Warren I saw Will and Gwen watching, I saw Gwen was concerned.

"Yea we are leaving come on," Trace said and Warren and I just stood looking at each other.

"We will meet you at her house give us a few minutes," Warren said and he sounded tired or stressed out.

I waved and watched them leave my brother and his girl along with Penny and Hawk watching Warren and I. I was worried when I felt his emotions he was upset, he felt gross from kissing a child as he saw me.

"Thanks Warren, you didn't have a problem kissing me until you found out I am a little over three years younger. You feel gross and upset I will ride with my brother since it is such a problem for you. But you need to come to terms with it or break up with me," I snapped and walked away he never came after me and I for once pushed what emotions I was feeling to him since he never could feel them. I was hurt and I wanted him to feel that and I, I felt his emotions he was now upset with himself.

"Can I get a ride Warren just found out I am only 14 and he isn't too happy," I said and Gwen was ready to walk over and slap him but I just waved it off getting into the front seat and she drove off. I watched Warren watching us as she drove off the school we landed at my house and I jumped out my friends and their mates looking at me.

"I take that it didn't go well," Dice said hugging me.

"I guess not, I have to look passed his lifelong dream of being a fucking man whore. Not to mention his violet nature, he has killed more than one girl or guy, but he is grossed out at me being 14 almost 15," I fumed as they look at me; I rush into my house and to my room upset.

"Warren is such a douche bag; I slapped Trace when he even mentioned me being younger. At least when he is an old man he will have a hot younger wife. I told him bitch feel privileged to be with me," Magenta said and we laughed as we went to the kitchen to eat lunch. But we decided to order a large meat lovers pizza and a medium veggie pizza. We sat in the front den talking while we pained our nails and toes for tonight, when the doorbell rang I grabbed the cash and ran to the front door.

I opened it and saw Warren with a dozen Fire lilies in his hands he felt guilty" You're not the pizza man so leave," I said slamming the front door. But he banged on the door and I didn't want a headache before the dance. So I opened it and saw the pizza man behind Warren I let Warren in and I was handing the delivery man the money when Warren tried to pay.

"I can pay myself, you're not my babysitter," I snapped and gave the man my money took the pizza and kicked the door shut and walked into the kitchen so we could eat.

"Can we talk please," Warren said as I walked by setting the pizza down. And I turned with a sneer on my face "Sure," I said my hands on my hips.

"I didn't toss a fit like a child when you kissed me; god only knows where your lips have been. I didn't get whinny when you tossed me to the floor cutting my eye. But you feel all grossed out at kissing me," I snapped yelling at him and he stepped back.

"Get over it and act like a man, I swear look at me do I look 14. As Magenta put it you should feel privileged to be with me," I continued.

"I know I am sorry, I really don't like younger girls," He said putting it foot in his mouth hard core.

"Listen good Warren, because this is YOUR last chance. When I came to Sky high and YOU asked me out did you think I was a 17 year old freshmen. When YOU kiss me or hold me I can felt YOUR emotions and I can feel other things too. Get over it or don't but by tonight you better have an answer for me since I am YOUR date tonight," I snapped at him and he nodded his head.

'She is the best thing you will ever have Peace," I saw Gwen watching from the door and then she walked out the front door.

I watched Warren walk out as my friends came in and we ate pizza and drank juice. I watched him out the kitchen window as he got on his Harley he turned and gave me a small smile.

**7:00Pm**

I looked myself over in my full length mirror I looked beautiful if I do say so. My friends looked way better than me but they thats life. I heard the doorbell and we made our way to the railing seeing our mates come in my father shaking Warren's hand.

"Girls your handsome dates are here, oh my Lillian you look so beautiful. Steve get the camera ready they all look like angels, Lillian looks so beautiful like a real angel," My mother called down to my father and I sighed Warren and his gang would have to take a zillion pictures.

"Magenta first," Mom called as she went downstairs. I watched as Magenta walked down and Trace told her how stunning she was. "Layla dear your turn," Was called up and I smiled this was not a run way. Dice groaned and told her she was in fact perfect. "Sparrow honey, come on," My father called to her and she shook off her nerves and walked down the stairs. Angelo kissed her and I couldn't hear what they said. I was next and why was I picked last, I shook off the rising fear.

"Lillian my sweet angel your next," My father called and I walked downstairs. I took a breath and went the rest of the way down seeing my Father and Mother watching me. Warren was looking at me with such emotion, he was happy.

"You are a true vision and in white you look like an angel," Warren said coming up as he put a corsage on my wrist, a blue, red and white rose. I smiled at the time he put into it and it was my colors. We all had to take individual photos and group photos. We walked out seeing Warrens truck waiting he took my hand in his.

"I still love you, I had to get over your age and hell no you look way older than 14," Warren said lifting me up setting me in to his truck.

The night was going great we danced and drank juice, Warren and the boys are taking us to dinner soon. I was tired from the dancing as I danced with Warren his friends my brother and his friends. Brent never showed and neither did Jennifer, but I was worried about that as I danced the final dance with Warren.

"You are so stunning Lillian, I love you," Warren said and he meant every word of it. He loved me very much and he wanted marriage and children. And other things he won't get for some time I was only going to be 15.

"I love you too," I said looking into his eyes and he kissed me a slow deep burning passion of fire. I ran my fingers through his hair as his hands stayed on my waist.

"I hope you can wait a year or two for anything more than kissing and some touching Warren. Because you cheat on me I will make you into a female," I said with a very dead tone I felt his internal pain at the thought.

"I can wait for you as long as you need," Warren said spinning me around.

The music stopped as Boom, Medulla and Principal Powers ran in with Lady Peace and Layla's mother Lacy or Sprite ran in. Every person turned to them with wide eyes Warren grabbed my hand.

"The dance is now over a curfew has been put into place, file out in a calm matter. Your parents will tell you what has transpired tonight," Lady Peace said and she and Aunt Lacy or Sprite rushed off the stage stopping in front of us.

"Mom what is going on," Layla asked.

"Barron Battle has escaped from prison," Aunt Lacy said and the men growled in response.

"Warren he left a message for you," Lady Peace said I was huddled against Warren's side his arms around me holding me close to his warm body.

"He is coming for your Lillian," Lady Peace said with a sad look at her son. I felt him tense his muscled body coil tightly as the other males grabbed their mates pulling them close.

"Take her home and stay until the Commander and Jet Stream arrive," Lacy said hurrying us out with Coach Boom following us until we reached Warrens truck.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it so please review.**


	11. Puppies!

**Hello everyone here is another chapter of ICBT. And I still don't own anything about Sky high but I do own plot outline and new people in the story. So read and review because it makes me feel better if people like my story.**

**Warren's point of view**

I drove as fast as I could to her house she hung on to my arm as we drove. She was shaking not every day a killer escapes prison just to kill you. I landed at her house and pulled to the curb, I just dragged her out my door, I was almost carrying her to her door my friends behind me with their mates. She unlocked her front door and Trace went in and felt around for anyone. He waved us in and we shoved our mates in first, looking behind us making sure no one was behind us.

"I am standing outside your door so you girls can change," Angelo said and I nodded as us boys checked her doors and windows locking them.

15 minutes later they all came back down stairs together, I sat heavily in her father's chair. She came up to me and I pulled her into my lap holding her and getting a form of comfort, with her small body against mine. I watched the door and saw when her brother unlocked it with Gwen behind him, he looked at his sister and then I and he blamed me. He pulled Gwen upstairs; Gwen gave Lillian a sad look before following her mate upstairs.

"We need some friends to help us, it is time to call in some debts," I said and Dice agreed I looked at Sparrow and she gave me a yes, telling me it would work. So I picked up my cell and dialed the first number, and Melody picked up on the first ring.

"You heard Mel; yes she is here with me and okay. I am calling for that reason, thanks Mel see you tomorrow," I hung up she agreed without even being asked. I dialed a few more times and my older friends as deadly as me agreed to help me with my father.

"Hey Logan, yeah man it is true he is after my mate. Dude I don't care who her parents are or that she is only 14 she is my mate. Thanks I knew you would help she isn't like her parents and she has saved my life," I said and we talked for a few minutes before I hung up. I looked over and saw all the girls asleep the boys alert as ever and I looked down and saw Lillian awake. Her clear grey eyes staring out at nothing and I tried to feel what she was feeling, but nothing and it was frustrating to me. She was able to feel and read me like one of her many books but I couldn't feel her. I looked at the clock it was going on two in the morning, I sighed she needed to sleep.

I started running my fingers through her hair in slow stroke's pulling her deeper onto my lap her head on my chest. Dice tossed me another blanket and I covered us both up, and started humming softly to her. I watched her eyes start to fall then they closed and she didn't open them, her soft breathing and steady beat of her heart was all I could feel and for now it was enough.

"What do you think is taking them so long? "Trace asked in a low whisper careful not to wake the girls.

"Shit if I know, but I can't be good if they haven't caught him yet. We fell back into silence I wasn't leaving Lillian alone until my father was caught, and I knew in that moment he had to die. Lillian and I would never be safe from him and when we had kids they wouldn't be safe. And I couldn't live with that and I wouldn't allow her to live like that. I watched the time pass our eyes never shutting, I heard a noise and I slid from under Lillian.

I nodded to Dice who copied my movements and I had a ball of fire in my hand and he had Dice filled with Kinetic energy ready. As we stalked towards the noise I went through the front and he around the back, I was ready to kill who ever came in this house. I turned the corner heading to the kitchen and grabbed the person my arm around their throat, when Dice turned on the light.

I let go so fast and started apologizing to Mrs. Stronghold" I am so sorry Mrs. Stronghold, I heard a noise," I said and she just smiled as The Commander came in and sighed sitting at the table.

"Warren it is okay, I understand your protecting Lily bug. We should have come through the front door not our sanctum," She went on to say and they looked haggard.

"Sorry son we could find him, but I will get a couple hours sleep and get right back at it," Commander said with death in his eyes.

"Shit, I called some friends to help me he will come after me to get to her. Mom said he left a message for me about Lillian can someone tell me what it was," I said worried for her, I had work and so did my friends so that left my older friend to watch over and protect her from harm.

"Warren dear, he killed Jennifer James and Brent Masters and left a note with them. He wants Lillian to be brought to him and he will drive her to want to die, he is going to kill you in front of her," Mrs. Stronghold said with tears running down her face and I had enough no more kiddy shit he had to die.

"My father has to die; Lillian and our future kids will not be safe as long as he lives," I said with utter hate flowing from my body.

"I know Warren, I have had enough of her being threatened I will make my only daughter safe," Commander said walking by me his hand rested on my shoulder for a second before he was heading up stairs.

"Mrs. Stronghold can I bring one of my dogs over as an extra thing. Layla's mom can talk to him and explain why he is here as well and to my other dog?' I asked and she looked lost in thought and she smiled.

"She always wanted a dog so first thing in the morning, you boys go home and sleep I will be in the front room with the girls," She said and she gave us each a soft hug before we walked out the front door hearing her lock it right behind us. We walked to my truck and I dropped them off at their houses, seeing one of their parents pull them in. I drove home to check on my mother.

I walked up my mother's front drive with was paved with flowers, and red bricks. I unlocked the front doors knowing the two dogs would be waiting for me to come home. My mother was waiting for me in the kitchen she pulled me into a hug, and I hugged her back.

"I am sorry my son, you deserve happiness and I will stop at nothing to make sure you get it," My mother said and we talked for another 20 minutes than she went to get some sleep. I went to take a shower and take my medication, before I went crazy. And I had to go get her a very awesome birthday present well two presents.

**Stronghold household 10 in the morning.**

**Warren's point of view**

I pulled up to her house seeing a couple trucks and knew my friends had arrived, near six trucks hope the Commander didn't get upset. I grabbed my two presents and my two Pitts got out and followed me to her door. I knocked hard once and waited for someone to open it for me and The Commander did all geared up for his day.

"Fine looking guard dogs Warren, your friends are in the kitchen waiting for you," Commander said as we walked in to the kitchen. I set her smaller gift down and the other was behind my back as she sat on the counter looking at me with curios eyes.

I saw Logan mister bad ass under me eating a home cooked meal by Jet stream and all my other friends as well.

"Happy Birthday love," I said walking up to her as she tried to see behind my back.

"Thank you Warren," she said with a shy smile, she was now 15. I pulled the present from behind my back and her eyes got wide and she let out a high pitched scream and jumped down rushing to me. She took the small ball of fur of her new baby husky in her arms; she cuddled him to her face. Her friends and Gwen coming forward cooing at the fur ball, she was in love I think I just replaced myself.

"Thank you so much Warren, I love him to death," She said handing he mother the puppy tackling me into a hug knocking us both to the floor. Her father let out a booming laugh seeing her so happy, my dogs came up to her sniffing her and she petted them sitting on the floor cuddling with my two Pitts. I got up helping her up when Sprite came in and looked to the three dogs with a smile.

"Okay Mr. Peace you needed me to talk to your animals," She smiled and sat on the floor looking at Storm and Blood my two babies. So Lillian took her puppy and sat on the floor near the two other dogs.

"Can you tell Strom she is staying with my mate to protect her and Blood is staying at my house to protect it from my father and his friends, that I will bring her home when it is finished," I said to Lacy and she did her thing and she waiting and my babies started barking.

"Storm said she will protect your mate, the sweet smelling one with her life. Will she still get bellies rubs before bed and treats? Blood said he will rip the bad men to shreds for you," She said with a smile I was very good to my pets.

"Of course whatever Warren did, I will do too, can you explain to my puppy his name is Fire and about potty training," Lillian asked with a smile, she named her puppy after me.

After an hour of talking my friends left knowing what they had to do and so did the Commander and Sprite. Jet Stream was staying for Will's party since Lillian didn't want one but it was still a join party.

**Party time**

Lillian sat on the front lawn with all three dogs next to her and her friends. As we worked on our trucks, I would look over and she be petting or holding one of the dogs. Her friends had jealous looks on their faces.

"Your girls want puppies," I said and they all looked over and sighed knowing by tomorrow the pet shop would be out of puppies.

I sent Trace and Angelo to the store for her pet supplies she would need for both dogs, she tried to give me money but I just gave her a dirty, look and Storm growled at me for the first time and I gave a smile.

They were back within an hour I even got her brother something for his birthday. I knew I was the bigger man and I wanted her parents to like me, Lillian was being called in by her mother and we all went in Lillian was flanked by to Pitts her ball of fur in her hands. A huge cake was brought out and every one sang but me and my friends I held her hand.

"Let's go into the den and shut the doors after I get some fucking cake, because I sure as hell didn't get a puppy from my boyfriend," Magenta said her eyes trained on her mate and he backed away in fear from her and the other females copied her. But Lillian she just held her fur ball closer to her chest.

"Don't be jealous of her fur ball girls," I said and Lillian smacked my arm." He isn't a fur ball he is mine and I love him so much," She said with a breath taking smile.

"Okay gift time, Lillian I put all yours in your room for you to open later. Will you want to open yours in front of your friends dear," Mrs. Stronghold said eyeing Will and his drama.

"Wait I want to give one more present to my mate," I said steeping forward.

"Warren the puppy was more than enough; I don't need anything more," Lillian said and all the girls in the room cooed seeing her ball of fur in her arms.

I dropped to one knee and pulled out the red velvet box from my jacket pocket. My mother went and got her great, great grandmother's ring from our family vault, so I could ask my mate a question.

"Lillian Josie Stronghold, I know you could do much better than me. I have killed and been crazy for some time but I will love you and protect you always. I want to be your everything I want to be the one you need and run to, other than your family. I can't promise we won't fight or I won't fuck up I am a jealous cruel person, but I will be yours if you'll have me. Will you marry me?" I asked and the room was dead silent her eyes wide and filled with tears. My friends backed away from their mates as I was setting the bar very high for them, I knew without a doubt I wanted Lillian forever and I wanted to let all men know she was mine.

"Bastard she is 15 get away from my sister," Will said coming to close and Storm stood in front of us with Blood and Stronghold jumped back from my babies.

"Yes," Lillian said and I slipped the huge ring on her ring finger on her left hand. And she gazed at it in wonder than before I knew it I was shoved with force to the side. I thought it was Stronghold but as I was helped up I saw a dozen girls around Lillian looking at her ring and their loud screams echoed off the walls.

"Will I want a ring like this, how much did it cost Peace?' Gwen looked at me and so did every other person.

"It was my great, great, great grandmothers when I had it cleaned and insured for Lillian this morning it was near $600,000.00," I said and Will paled and Gwen was awe struck.

"Warren I can't take this it is too much and a family heirloom," Lillian said her eyes like a storm cloud because she had been crying.

"You are family my mom and I are happy and proud a Stronghold is wearing it as our family has never got along," I said and Josie ran up and hugged me in a bone crushing hug.

"I am honored and proud you are joining our family Warren Peace," She said kissing me on the cheek and I smiled at her and all the girls swooned and Lillian stood straighter.

**8:00Pm Sunday family dinner Stronghold house**

"I leave for a day and I come home to find an antique engagement ring on your finger," Commander said with a smile as my mother smiled. Dinner was okay Stronghold hated me even more now I am going to make his life miserable.

"I am going to go take a shower, Warren can you feed Storm and Fire, and don't call him fur ball," Lillian said her brow scrunched up. I picked up her fur ball and showed her what I meant, she just looked at me.

"Lily bug, he is a ball of fur maybe when he grows up he will be less fury," I said and she punched my shoulder hard.

**Lillian's point of view**

I turned on my music and hearing Theory of a dean man, not meant to be. Storm was behind me and I sat and cuddled her petting her soft coat, kissing her nose before finding some Pjs to wear for bed. I turned on the hot water and relaxed in the shower taking my time scrubbing my peppermint body scrub on my body.

I grabbed my mint shampoo and rubbed it into my scalp and rinsing it a minute later, I repeated with conditioner. And I washed my body a second time out of habit, and the water was running cold. I stepped out wrapping a towel my body walking into my room, seeing Storm growling at nothing her hair on end and I knew it wasn't nothing at all.

"Storm what is it girl," I said coming closer to her now she stood right in front of me. She lunged and I saw her teeth sink into flesh and a man became visible, as she clung on to his arm. When another mane came through the window, his arm wrapping around my neck from behind. His other hand around my waist his breath hot in my ear, he chuckled in my ear as his friend was being killed by my dog.

"Hello beautiful, time to see Battle but you won't need this. That is nice rings that prick asked you to marry him his father will love to hear this," He said and his voice repulsed me as he was trying to get my towel off. I let out a very loud scream and Storm lunged at the new invader, my towel on the floor as I struggled, Storms teeth deep in his leg. As he tried to pull me through the window he was trying to kick her and I bite his arm.

"Bastard don't hurt my dog," I said as his grip got so tight I couldn't breathe, my door burst open and their stood Warren and Daddy. I tried to cover myself as Warren and daddy ran in but the guy let go and fell to the tree. He hit the floor and ran but daddy jumped out the window and ran after him. Warren grabbed my towel wrapping me up and handing me to my brother before he jumped out my window too. Will pulled my downstairs as my mother called the Super police about what transpired and the dead man in my room. Strom was standing next to me her eyes alight with fire.

15 minutes later Layla and her mother walked in Layla wrapped me in a hug and pet Storm. Strom started barking and letting out fierce growls her body tense and ready to attack Will was up and so was my mother. But my father and Warren walked in red in the face, Warren petted Storm and so did daddy and she was now calm. She barked looking at Aunt Lacy and they were talking, I waited to hear what they had to say.

"Storm tried her best to protect your mate, she didn't mean to kill the other but he kept going towards your unclothed mate," Lacy said and I petted Storm.

"She is a good dog, proud to have her here," Daddy said handing her a treat.

Aunt Lacy conveyed the message and I figured I wasn't sleeping in my room with a dead man. I was shaking with cold as my mother went to get me some clothes from my room. The police arrived and the body carried out, I knew my room would have to be cleaned tomorrow by a cleaning service. I looked at Warren on his cell and I knew I was going to have multiple shadows following me from now on.

**Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy so please review.**


	12. Goodbye for now

**Hello everyone hope you having a good day and thank you for liking my story. It is such a joy when someone likes it; I am all for reading in any form. So I don't own Sky high and I know they are to be too young to be engaged but they are mates, no one less will do for them.**

**Lillian's point of view**

I sit up and stretch as I slept on the sofa; I look and see Warren staring at me. Fire on his lap Strom laying at his feet I stand his eyes rake over my body as my shirt goes high on my waist. I give him a smile walking over taking Fire from his lap and I take his place. Warren's arms wrap around my waist he pulls me very close to his body, I rest before I know I have to go to my room.

"How long have you been here Warren?" I asked him.

"Couple hours love," He said looking at me.

"I need to go get dressed for school, I will be right back down," I said getting up but he got up and followed me.

"I don't need an escort, Warren," I said turning around.

"Well you got one so move it," He said pushing my butt up the stairs, Fire and Storm right behind us. I groaned and walked a tad faster I opened my door and went to my closet. I grabbed stuff and walked into my bathroom and changed fast. I headed back out and sat and my vanity table putting on my make-up and starting my hair, it only took me 20 minutes and he waited not saying a word.

"I am ready," I said slipping another ring on my finger; I haven't taken my engagement ring off. He smiled seeing it on my finger as he took my hand. We walked hand in hand down the stairs, the bell rang and he answered it. Letting my friends and some of his in I hugged my friends and went to feed my babies before I ate.

**Sky high**

I was getting so many looks the whole school knew Warren was engaged to me. He asked me to marry him and not all these looks are nice and welcoming. I shrugged it off and finished my paper with Sparrow and Mel sitting on either side of me. My brother was still pissed for three reasons, one I was engaged second it was to Warren Peace; third he couldn't get Gwen such an awesome ring.

"Okay class time is up see you tomorrow," Medulla called out and we started packing up.

"He could give us more notice so we don't have to rush to the next class," Mel said in a sigh. We exited the class last and Warren and Angelo along with Mel's girlfriend Halo. And we are being escorted to our next class; I kissed Warren before walking in. I was glad it was lunch time I was tired of being stared at, it was rude no one said a word just stared.

I walked with Sparrow and Mel to lunch when a senior stopped me "If it isn't Warren's pet heroine," She said and I smiled.

"Let me guess one of my future husbands whores he used and tossed away. Jealous because I have his love, him and this ring," I said and her face turned beat red.

"I can have him any time I want, you mean nothing to him," She said and she believed it.

"Well if you're so sure, try and get him from me," I said and walked away. And I knew she would in fact try her hardest to get him away from me. I knew this was not the last conversation I would have with his harm of whores. I walked to his table and sat with all my girlfriends' waiting on our mates.

"I can't believe some girls, "Mel said as she sat with her lunch along with Layla and Magenta.

We started to eat and only waited ten minutes for the boys to arrive and they went to get their lunch. They took their seats along with Halo; Warren smiled and kissed my head as the whore walked in seeing her face sour. We talked and ate but he was on edge with his father on the run.

"I have work and so does, Trace, Angelo and Dice so three of my older friends will be at your house until I can get off work," Warren said and I gave him a nod going back to my fruit.

He looked at me and my food and I punched his arm hard, as he was thinking she is too damn skinny. And he just laughed rubbing his arm and putting it around my shoulders. My brother looking at Warren with hate and I was frustrated we will be a family.

"See you during free period love, I have been asked to go see Principal Powers before lunch is over," Warren said as he kissed my lips his arms around my waist, as we kissed. I could feel his desire and love as we kissed, but I swear I heard his thoughts he wanted to kiss me forever.

"See you in a bit," I said as he got up from our table he was looking at his bros. and then he was gone and Mel launched in to her story of our whore experience, and the boys were pissed.

I trusted Warren not to cheat because mate or note it is unforgivable. If you want me it's only me as I would want only you. We stood and walked to our class for free period I sat at my desk and pulled out my homework.

"You would have more time for each other if you used this free period to do your work and not talk," I said not looking up from my essay.

"Your right come on and let's gets to work all of us not just us girls," Layla said and I heard groaning. I smiled as I glanced up seeing them all doing work, us good girls would be good for them. I was getting worried as the period went by and no Warren I looked up seeing Dice worried.

I pulled out my cell and texted him and received no answer so I called and still no answer. "Can you get a read on him," Dice said and I closed my eyes and thought of him and he was trying to block his emotions but he failed badly. I felt a flood of rage, loathing and dread and I shot up and put my stuff into my bag. I ran out with everyone behind me but he wasn't here at school. So I stopped sighed fuck it he was my mate, I handed Layla my bag and ran to the very edge of the school as Dice grabbed my arm. I jumped with him holding on I grabbed his hand and flew to where I felt Warren.

Maxville General Hospital I landed and we ran in or Dice followed me and I followed the pull. I ran into room 505 seeing Warren looking at his mother as she talked to the doctors. He looked over at me and then Dice, but he just sighed.

"I didn't let her go alone," Dice said coming closer to his bro and I walked to Warren his arms came around me.

"He attacked my mother, I will kill him," Warren said and I felt his rage. My parents walked in not surprised to see me here my mother hugged Willow than me. I looked at my father and Hurricane as they talked and I had a sense of pure horror.

"He will come back for you and Warren, his plans have changed. He wants Warren dead before he tries to take Lily, your marriage is a torn in his side. You both aren't safe here and that means Lillian is in more danger now," Daddy said. Warren pulled me closer and I felt he understood what daddy was getting at, Dice cussed when he understood.

"I don't understand," I said looking at Warren with wide eyes brimming with tears. He looked pained seeing me with tears and I just looked at him.

"Me and my mother need to go away for a while, so he will have to come after me first. It is like a trap Love," He said and I was scared for him and myself.

"I am sorry Lily bug, but he will come for Warren first and I need to catch him before he hurts you," daddy said and Warren agreed. "But Warren has school and work he can't leave, umm we have a wedding to plan," I said and Warren laughed. "My boss is also my godmother, so I should be fine powers has already given me enough work so I won't be behind," Warren said. "And we have three years to plan your dream wedding love," He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes he was so worried about me.

"I will come back for you everything I am doing is for you to keep you safe, as soon as they discharge mom we are leaving," Warren said and I walked out of the room.

"Love wait for me," Warren said as I walked through the halls. He grabbed my arm and spun me to face him as he saw my tears. He pulled me into a hug when we heard a group of teens rushing in, it was our friends.

**Two days later, Warren's point of view**

My mother has been discharged from the hospital so tonight we would be leaving. As the movers are packing the house all but my room, which I have already finished last night. Lillian has been so down these last two days, I dropped Blood off at her house so he could be with her protecting her. She wasn't taking me leaving well, and I didn't want to leave her, I am weak when we are a part I haven't marked her she is too young for it.

"Lillian, we are leaving tonight," I said holding her hand as we walked out of the school together. I was going to miss her so much when I was gone. "Can't you stay," She said looking at me with watery eyes.

"You know I can't this has to be done, me or your dad will end this shit once and for all," I said I had my friends watching her when I was gone, Logan was very protective over her he saw her tiny little sister.

"Okay, are you going to spend some time with me before you leave for god knows how long," She said and she was hurt and pissed I could tell by her voice.

"I will for at least three hours, I am going to miss you so bad," I said and she smiled a very faint smile. We drove to her house and sat in the den as I held her, she was crying. I kissed her head as she looked at me and I felt like a total fucking douche bag for leaving her here.

"Mark me," She said and I looked at her shocked I know, my friends and her bro haven't marker their mates yet. "You're too young, it is painful," I said stroking her wet hair. She just looked at me like I was crazy, she straddled my lap kissing my neck and I groaned in pleasure. I grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to me, she rubbed against my erection. I went to her neck kissing hard her hands fisted in my hair and I felt an over whelming need to mark her. Her kissing would leave marks and so would mine, she smelled and tasted so good. And I couldn't hold back any longer I licked and nibbled at her collar, and she pushed down her shirt not enough I couldn't see her tits. I kissed further down and picked her up carrying her to her room, I laid her on the bed. And pulled her shirt off and my lips and tongue covered her nipples, giving light sucks, I moved my teeth over her swollen buds and she moaned so loud.

She knew what she was doing when she kissed me downstairs; she was pushing her feeling of me marking her to me. And I couldn't resist any longer I would do as she wanted; I licked right above her breast biting softly a couple times. Then I went a lot rougher with the biting, my lips and teeth sinking very deep into her skin. She bucked under me but my body was stronger, as I held her down. I put more pressure on the bite and her blood flooded my mouth. She was screaming and I covered her mouth, I told her it would hurt. Her blood was as sweet as sugar, and I drank until I could felt it was enough. I pulled back her blood on my face and lips, she was crying.

"I told you it would hurt," I said kissing her lips.

I helped her up and into her bathroom so we could clean us both up. I doubt her parents would be happy I marked her; she put on a clean top. And we walked back downstairs I needed to go home and shower and change clothes when her blood went in my mouth I came all over myself. It was supposed to happen when you marked your mate as why people do it when they are having sex. But she wasn't ready for that not even with me, so there wasn't any rush.

I saw her mother and father walk in as we sat in the kitchen talking she was eating a slice of coconut cake her favorite. When The Commander looked at us with a sad expression, he gave me a nod and I looked to Lillian and I didn't want to go.

"It is time son," Commander said his voice broke knowing he was hurting his daughter.

Her lip started to tremble her eyes filling with tears, as she looked at me. Layla and her friends along with mine walked din seeing her about to cry. Layla, Magenta and Sparrow all looked sad knowing they wouldn't want to be in her place. I sighed and held her very close to my body wanting to hug her; she walked me out the door. I bent down pressing my lips to hers and she kissed me back her arms going around my waist. It was a slow hot burning kiss, her lips soft and wet against my warm ones. Her tongue wrapped around mine enticing it to play. By the time the kiss broke she was out of breath.

"I will be back and we will be married, I will make your brother's life hell," I said with a smile and she smiled back at me. I had to go it was becoming too hard if I didn't go now I wouldn't leave at all. I heard her heart retching sob before my truck door shut and for the first I can ever remember I cried.

**Okay another chapter done so here is some info for you all. Life After has been fully redone so please go back over it and review. And everything the Lillian in my other four books, Daya, and Lillian from ICBT whatever they wear will be in my profile it adds to the story, seeing what they are wearing.**


	13. Come Home

**Hello, everyone this is also a kinda fast paced chapter and don't stone me at least for the next three chapters. I hope you read and review, enjoy. And I don't own Sky high but do own plot point and new people in my story.**

**Lillian's point of view, December 26****th****, Two months Warren has been gone.**

I sit in my room with my dogs watching me with careful eyes as I was depressed, two damn months have passed and no word from Warren. I think he will be home soon as not even his friends have had any contact from him we are all worried. I miss him so much and I hope he is home with me soon. I look at my engagement ring and I know he loves me with everything, he is good, bad and he is mine.

Even though yesterday was Christmas and I got a lot of very nice things, my boyfriend wasn't under the tree. Will I think has been very happy since Warren has been gone. Gwen feels bad for me she may not like Warren but he is my mate and being without him is hard on me. I think she suspects he marked me with how much I miss him.

"Hey you ready for school?" Dice asked walking in and dogs looked at him and didn't attack. I stood and walked with Dice him and his friends; they are my life line to my mate. Logan would watch me at work along with Halo or Mel. I started working at the Paper Lantern; I took Warrens place, his godmother was happy to hire me. My parents are happy I am working trying to make it through each day, they also told Will he should look for a part time job.

I knew rumors are going around about Warren leaving me for a villainess. But his friends almost killed the people behind the rumors. The days turned into weeks, it went painfully slow and it was painful. As I was losing my mind because all of the mess his father caused us. I enjoyed working his job it was hard at first but with her training me I got the hang of it fast.

**Another two months have passed.**

**January 14****th**

I wake up and have to pull myself from my bed and get ready to go to school. At least it was Friday and I had a three day weekend to look forward to. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen seeing my friends and Warrens, well all mine now. I grabbed a coke and some grapes before sitting down. Layla was feeding my dogs, I was looking worse every day; sleep wasn't an every night thing.

"Come on let's get to school girls," Dice said and we left for the day, honestly I'd rather have stayed home.

We pulled into Sky high 10 minutes before the bell rang so we had to rush off to our lockers, then to class. I was still doing well in school, top of every class but I felt the will to even go was fading. Medulla had me doing some grading during my free period, for his 11th grade class. And I would see work in an envelope and when I opened it I saw his mess script. I would look at it seeing a heart with an "L" in it and his work was good. He wasn't as dumb as most thought I would be happy for a short period of time.

**5:00 Pm**

Trace dropped me off at work and I was tying my apron as Mel and Halo walked in smiling. I just nodded my head and they sighed as they watched me cook and clean, they left to the dining area. I had to go deposit my check tomorrow so I was doomed to get my ass out of bed.

"Afternoon Princess Lillian," Logan said with a slight bow and I roll my eyes.

"Have you heard from him Logan?" I asked and I saw his face fall.

"No, but I have some friends looking out for him," Logan said rubbing my small shoulders.

**February 14****th**

I wasn't even in the damn mood to be here at school it was Valentine's Day and I missed my mate. Did he even miss me, I called his cell and texted it every day. My father would kill me if he found out but Warren never called or texted back. He must have heard and seen them, his voice mail never got full, and I could see he received the texts and my heart sank every day. He has been gone for four fucking months and it was taking its toll on me. I am still by my man, I have had his back from the day he left, and I work his cooking job so no one could be hired in his absence. I got flowers and chocolate from all my friends a card and roses from Logan. But Warren wasn't here and I sent him a text wishing him a very Happy Valentine's day.

I sat in Medullas class watching him write a formula on the white board. Mel to my left, Sparrow to my right, as we talked in a low voice as we waited for Medulla to finish. I felt hate and an immense amount of rage; my hand's gripped the table with force. My hands and knuckles pure white with the amount of force I was using. It was pure rage I don't think he has ever been this mad, these aren't my emotions. I saw him or I think I did he was taking on five men as his mother was behind him. I was about to scream when all five went down with an over whelming burst of fire. I pushed my own worry, fear and love through and he looked up at that moment and a faint smile and he was with his mom and he was gone.

Mel and Sparrow looked worried as I narrowed my eyes, looking at the guy in front of me who always gave me shit. I stood and tossed him through the wall with ease. Sparrow and Mel grabbed my arms and I snapped out of it.

"Are you okay Miss. Stronghold?" Medulla said his eyes looking me over. And I just shook my head thinking why I acted like that. "I don't know, I felt so much rage and then it was gone," I said sitting down I looked at Will and Gwen's concerned faces. I wasn't telling anyone about me seeing him hello can you say crazy, because that's what everyone else will be saying.

I walked into Gym after class and began hurrying getting my clothes off. My top was folded in my locker when Principal Powers walked in and her eyes focused on my chest seeing the bite mark clear as day. I pulled on my gym shirt and walked away slamming my locker. Giving her a dirty look and again it wasn't me it was Warren's emotions, about what I didn't know.

I swear would it kill his ass to text me back, all I wanted was "I love you" or something but no he couldn't bother. Dice tried to text him he checked his house and never a sign he had come back. We are worried very worried for him and his mother.

**Stronghold house 8 at night**

I was sitting at the table trying to eat but my stomach was rolling and churning. As my mother walked in with my father and Principal Powers and I groaned out loud. My father and the rest sat opposite me with a soft look, she told them he marked me.

"He marked you sweet heart?" My mother asked and I just nodded my head yes.

"And you had a problem in school today, you felt over whelming rage. Were they your emotions or Warrens Lily bug?" Dad asked and I just looked at him, I was tired, today was my only day off work.

"They were his not mine, I didn't mean to hurt that boy but it was like I wasn't in the right state of mind," I tried to tell them.

"We know, Warren has to come home your mental health is now on the line. You can't be far from him after he marked you it can drive you insane," Principal Powers was the one to say and I smiled at the thought of Warren home.

"After work tomorrow your mother and I will go get them," Daddy said and I jumped up and gave him a big hug. I slept for three hours, I was just so happy he was coming home. I sat on my bed eating the box of expensive chocolates my father got me for the special day.

**Sky high, Gym the very next day**

I pulled out my cell and was going to call him and even if he didn't answer, I would leave a voice mail telling him my parents are coming for him. Our friends were so happy and relieved to be having him coming back.

I dialed his number and waited when a voice came on telling me the phone was disconnected. I hung up and went into a raging fury, wind and thunder cracking around as students ran for cover. Winds going over 75mph lighting cracking the roof and floor with now where else to go. A very loud noise was heard and a giant whole was ripped from the roof, chunks falling to the floors as I broke down.

"His phone is disconnected," I screamed and the glass around me shattered. I was taken to the nurse's office and calmed down as my parents arrived. And they left to their safe house fearing the very worse.

I sat in the den with Warrens gang and mine waiting it was nearly ten at night. And my hope he was coming home was draining fast, what if his father killed him. But somehow I just knew he wasn't dead, I could feel that much. He wasn't very good at blocking me when I wanted to feel his emotions. I closed my eyes and pictured him and I saw him standing in front of a bathroom mirror fogged with steam, a nasty looking cut on his cheek. He was worried and angry; he had such longing in his heart. I pulled back and looked at Dice and he was kneeled in front of me looking at me. I heard a loud voice in my ears getting louder as I ignored it.

"LILLIAN," Dice yelled shaking me slightly.

"What?" I questioned him.

"You have been out of it for 10 minutes your eyes fogged over. What is it?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I saw him in a bathroom the mirror fogged he has a nasty looking cut on his cheek, he is so angry," I said and Dice fell on his butt knowing something bad has happened to his brother.

"You let him mark you before he left so he wouldn't grow weak. But now your mind is not balanced," Angelo said and Trace hit him for calling me crazy.

"I did, and I am not crazy damn it when I feel his strong emotions I act on them," I said hearing the door unlocking Sprite and my parents walked in petting all three dogs.

I saw boxes and bags set on the floor and I sunk in to fear and depression. I put all Warrens stuff in my room and Willows stuff went into the hall closet. Their house was destroyed and was on fire when they arrived. I explained the vision and they became worried, my father blamed himself. I had a very bad feeling I wouldn't see Warren for some time. I looked at Warrens clothes as I hung them up and washed them if I thought they weren't clean. A couple wooden boxes I set on my dresser nicely along with his pictures of his friends, family and us.

**March 31, fifth month he has been missing.**

I swear people think I am crazy, but I ignore them, for it does me no good. I am at work cooking up another order when I feel it again I was lucky no one was in the kitchen as I embedded a knife in the wall. His God mother did come in as I was pulling out the knife she gave me a soft look.

"Sorry, when he is feeling strong emotions I feel them like my own and act on them. He is or was in another rage I think he killed," I said and she started putting things in a tea pot and set it to brew.

"You're good for him, he will come back, drink this it'll help you calm. Warren has to drink it every day," She smiled and I drank it slowly feeling the warmth creep inside me.

Work was a blessing now as I drank tea and worked, I was a good cook, I think Warren would be happy when he came back and saw I was behind the food. I worked with Dice and the boys training, Logan's mother was going to train me her name is Shadow fox. I didn't tell my mother and father but I need to be trained again, and I was used to using knifes.

I think Storm and Blood missed Warren, they watched for him, and so did I. Lacy would talk to them telling them they can't find them and are still looking.

The minutes turned into days and the days into another four weeks. I was losing it and I was scared by the time he came home I would be crazy.

**April 17****th****, six months since he has been missing**

I was losing it every time he did, I sat on my bed rocking back and forth lost in time. It was three in the morning and I was kicking down his mental walls, and pushing love through. And I felt his body calm I pushed worry, anger and longing through so he could feel my emotions. I felt from him love, worry and longing he was so tired. I pulled back exhausted from what I had done.

I showered and got ready for the day a head, I had an eye appointment after school than work. I was filled with fear and worry for him but none of my emotions went to him. I had mental walls made of steel no one could get through them, yes some Supers can try and read your mind if they had the power and I can block them.

"Hello, dear let's get your eye exam done," Dr. Spex said and I sighed.

It took another 20 minutes before the exam was done and I was being fitted for glasses. I was allowed to get two pairs plus a prescription set of sunglasses. Great I knew when Warren came back he would see me differently my hair was in the middle of my back now, not at my shoulders. I had glasses and I think I was losing weight but too scared to check. I was dropped off at work and with a sigh I walked in seeing his god mother smile and wave at me.

"I like the glasses," Halo said and I sighed and she kissed my head before going to help Kuan Yin (Warrens godmother) clean and wait tables. As I started cooking the orders I saw hanging up for me. It was near midnight when Halo dropped me off at home; I showered and laid down in bed. How much longer will he be gone?

** Okay another chapter done I know when will he be back. Only I know and I believe it should be when she forces him to lol. So review if you enjoyed thechapter!**


	14. No One Can Kill Him But Me!

**Hello everyone here is the second part of the last chapter of ICBT. I feel for Lillian after Warren left he never calls, writes I think he is in deep shit when Lillian gets a hold of his ass. Again I don't own Sky high and all their main characters. I do own the ones I created and some plot points.**

**May 19****th**** seven months missing.**

I sit in gym talking to Dice he refuses to have a small party for his birthday until his brother comes back. I guess they have never celebrated a birthday without the others and I respected that all the more. Trace has been very helpful calming me down when I feel one of Warren's outburst, my parents are still looking for him and his mother. I swear if he wasn't my mate I would leave his ass so fast his head would spin. But I see his ring resting on my finger and give a mental sigh.

"I know honey," Dice said hugging me close. I knew my friends felt for me because they understood they couldn't do it having their mates leave for now going on six months. We only have 15 days of school left. He will be a senior and I will be a clearly insane Sophomore, I am going to beat his ass when he comes back or I find him.

**10:00 Pm**

Logan was sitting on the metal table watching me clean before I closed up along with Kuan Yin. I had my dinner in a to go carton because I wasn't at home to eat, and I ate maybe one meal a day. I knew my parents talked about putting me into the hospital until he came back. Will went into a fury when he heard them and he put a firm stop to it.

The back door flew open and in stepped 6 masked villains, I swear Battle has lots of these assholes at his command. I turned and sent two into the trash dumpsters outside blue lighting hitting their chests. Logan smiled and grabbed one and slammed his head into the metal table, and he didn't get back up. Another came at me, I flipped over the table kicking it as my other foot hit the floor. The table flew in to his stomach pinning him to a wall. Logan had another one down and he looked at the last one with an intense look and the villain dropped to the floor covering his head screaming. His fear and insecurities being used against him, I think I wouldn't want Logan's power used on me. Then my father and Hurricane showed up and took all six villains to the prison as Logan drove me home. He walked me to the door knocking and he gave my mother a smile as she let me in.

"Thank you Logan," She said as she shut the door.

**June 29****th**** Eight months**

I sat on the sandy beach with my friends; Halo and Mel are with us. As the boys had to work I had on a deep red bikini, I like to think Warren would have hated it with a burning passion. I was in a lot of pictures Sparrow was taking so he would see it one day. I was messing with my bottle of water when it happened again, I looked around seeing Warren. I watched him as he killed a girl her body falling to the floor blood on his hands. He looked to his mother who had a bruise around her peach colored eyes. I screamed and his mental part knew I saw and was beginning to try and find him.

"Get out of my head," He screamed and tried to push me out and I gave an insane giggle. I pushed sarcasm and hate and anger towards him. I tried to feel if I could say a few words and I could but I would be totally drained after.

"You aren't powerful enough to push me out Warren," I said and I passed out in the sand. I wouldn't be trying that again because I woke up six days later in the hospital. I heard some voices and kept my eyes shut so they wouldn't stop talking.

"I am getting more worried if we don't find him she will become insane and I don't know what my Lily bug would do if she was Insane," Daddy said his voice was broken with grief and worry over my health.

"We will find them Steve and she is not becoming insane just a little off she is our daughter," My mother said in a firm tone telling him to shut it.

"Not only her mental health but her physical health is on the line she can't be sleeping or eating very much," Dr. Spex said and I smiled.

"How about you don't talk about me like I can't hear," I snapped.

**July 15****th**** Nine months**

July has been the very worse month yet he was blocking me and with my own health failing. I could see his very strong emotions maybe he thinks I just don't care anymore and maybe I didn't. Dice and everyone else was worried out my manic outbursts in school, work or out walking around they would happen. I wasn't able to control them anymore, I found myself having talks with no one. I was worried when I would talk to myself, sadly I would answer with a very logical explanation as to why I was talking to myself.

**9:00 Pm **

I was finished putting up my last order of the night and I moved to cooking myself some fried rice and shrimp. I ate at least twice a day. I smiled as Gwen walked in she was taking me home since Logan had to work.

"I am sorry he has been gone so long, I hope they find him soon. I know I don't act like it but I care I don't want to see you hurting and with all the assholes at Sky high saying you're crazy and you killed Warren isn't helping. But if you need help or just want to talk I am here we are sisters, since your stupid brother is my mate," Gwen said rubbing my arm.

"Thank you Gwen, I am crazy I can feel my own mind slipping. I am going to kill Warren so I don't let what people say bother me anymore. I know you care I see the way you look at me and as for Will he will grow up," I said putting my food on a plate as the kitchen was already clean. Kuan Yin came in as I was eating and talking to Gwen, when my hands slacked and I dropped my plate it shattered on the tile floor. I stared and saw Warren on the floor he was bleeding and he had no strength left to fight too many villains this time. I opened the bond not my mind and pushed my energy and strength over to him and I heard him groan as he felt the raw power. But he shot to his feet and he was able to take them out he grabbed his mother's hand and they were gone a backpack over his shoulder and hers.

I fell to my knees weak from him sapping my energy and strength for a few minutes he took days from me. I didn't pass out I sat while Kuan Yin and Gwen cleaned up the mess, Kuan Yin made me more food and tea. She was becoming very worried for me and Warren as the months passed.

**August 29****th**** ten months**

I sat in the front seat of Logan's mustang which I liked it was a rebuilt older car. He opened my door and Dice gave him a fist bump before he walked me into the school. With me being attacked three times now and my outburst he was almost always with me.

I had to run to my locker for my text book and folder that had my report in it. I didn't want to be late but it was going to fucking happen. I opened it and grabbed my stuff putting it into my bag and I turned coming face to face with the asshole from Mr. Medulla's class.

"Well hello flower, any outbursts today. I like my girl's crazy," He said grabbing my arm.

"Leave her alone Michael," I heard a new voice.

"No," He smiled and the new voice punched him dead in the face. I turned and saw the new kid he had black hair that went to the middle of his neck. Black eyes that looked odd, he had some muscles on his body along with tattoos on his arms, chest and neck. Angel bites piercing along with his eyebrow (Guy from Fergie's big girls don't cry video, yummy).

"Thanks," I said and he gave me a seductive smile.

"No problem, umm my name is Gino I am new here I am in senior hero class. I was friends with Brent before he was killed he mention a girl named Lillian here he had a crush on is it you," Gino asked walking me to class.

"Yes, I knew Brent and Jennifer before some bastard killed them. I am a sophomore and yes my name is Lillian Stronghold," I said with a smile.

"Beautiful name, well I will see you around," Gino said before walking off.

**Lunch**

"Hey Gino care to sit with us," I called and he walked over taking the spot Warren sat in.

"Guys this is Gino he knew Brent, he helped me out with Michael today," I said and the girls were at least kind but the boys saw him as a threat. I walked with Gino to my free period as he had it also; we sat and got to know each other. He was smart and sweet, he was a bad boy I could tell as much.

As the days became weeks I was fast friends with Gino he would see me at work. And visit the house and I could tell my parents disliked him; the only thing I worried about was how Sparrow couldn't read his mind. He knew I had a mate and he was gone for some time and he never asked about Warren.

**September 30****th**** 11 months' days away from a year.**

I had a feeling Gino liked me as more than a friend I gave him no inclination I felt the same. I didn't I had a mate and hello huge diamond ring on my hand said it all. But he had my back when he heard hero's saying shit about me being crazy. He has had to hold me down getting a black eye in the process. Dice, Trace and Angelo watched him like a hawk. But they got suspended for fighting for my honor, so Gino watched out for me while they couldn't.

"Work tonight?" Gino asked as he helped Layla up from the floor all my girlfriends liked him he was caring and sweet.

"Yes I do," I said as we walked out of the school seeing their mates waiting.

"I will come see you; sorry your male friends don't like me very much. I think they are worried I will take you away from your mate, I wish I could, seeing as how he has left you for a year now," Gino said and it hit home it was two days away from a year. He didn't even call me on my birthday; Gino gave me a beautiful cross necklace.

"I wonder myself sometimes," I said as he gave me a hug, I walked to Dice in a dead stare lost in thought. It was Friday and I had to work all weekend and I didn't mind in the slightest. The weather was back to cold it was more humid and rainy then anything. I loved the rain and dislike the heat even though when it was Warrens heat it felt different somehow.

**Saturday**

I sat with the girls at the local café I was drinking a Carmel frap, when I saw Gino with a group of older kids. You could tell they were villains by the very look of them. He didn't see me as he walked into the hardware shop, and by the time he came back out we were gone. I can't hate him because of who he hangs with Warren is a villain and I love him.

"Lily, are you trying to replace Warren. I know he could have written and called, sent a text or a fucking pigeon with a message. I don't understand why he hadn't contacted you and I love you both like family," Dice said and the other two boys agrees with him.

"Gino and I are just friends he would like more but it isn't something I can give right now," I said and Dice looked at me because of the whole right now.

"Good because we all know Warren loves you very much," Trace said sending waves of calm at us. I left having to get ready for work I had to be there at noon.

I tied my apron around my waist after I clocked in seeing what has been prepared for me. I had to start chopping every veggie on the menu filling the clear containers. Then moving on to, cutting up meat and putting it into the correct containers. I oiled the grill and wok as I started getting orders. I was rushed it was a weekend and this was a popular place to eat. I eat three shrimps as I cooked I was feeling dizzy.

"Kuan Yin, can I have some tea?" I asked I wasn't feeling right. I went back to work doing some prep for tomorrow since it would be busy and having it done before hand was helpful. She came in and boiled some tea and with her smile she handed it to me. I drank it slowly it was burning hot. I was cooking my dinner when Gino walked in he looked nice, he gave me a smile.

"Hey Gino, I saw you today before I came into work. I was getting coffee and saw you walk into the store," I said and he looked nervous and a tad pissed but he controlled it.

"I didn't see you such a shame," He said leaning on the door.

"You okay Gino?" I asked and he changed his expression it softened.

"I am I was a bit angry I didn't get to see you until now. I like being near you Lillian, I have tried to tell myself you're a taken women but I think I would be good for you. I won't leave you ever," Gino said.

"I have to think and see Warren if I am going to break if off. He could have written or sent a text if he really missed me," I said more to myself, and I knew I was hurting more then I let on.

"Well I can wait your worth it Lillian, you're worth a lot more than even you know," Gino said kissing my cheek and walking away.

**October 27****th 1 year and 19 days. **

For the last few days I have been getting the rage near constant. He was in pain, and I wasn't very caring only when I saw his mother bleeding did I feed him from our bond. I was getting closer to Gino, not as much as he would have liked. I wanted to go to Texas and hell if I knew why. It was an everyday feeling the need to go to Texas; I pulled Dice to me as he walked by.

"I need to go to Texas," I said and he gave me an odd look.

"Why?" He went on.

"I don't know it's a deep down burning feeling that I need to be somewhere in Texas on the 30th," I said and he nodded.

"I will book four plane tickets we will arrive on the 29th," He said as he helped me into his truck. I had to be at work soon and I knew Dice would make sure I was in Texas on the 30th. I had to get a couple days off work, and make an excuse why I was going out of town so Gino didn't worry.

Before we closed I was eating with Layla and Kuan Yin and I knew she was giving me odd looks I have been so unstable for so long. It might be permanent.

"Kuan Yin can I have the 28-1 off, I have to be in Texas before you ask I don't know why," I said.

"Yes I cover for you," She said as she stood we cleaned the table before we closed for the night.

I sat in my room my hands clenched in my lap as I was going through Warrens emotions again. I felt the wetness of blood on my hands and legs, if I called out my brother and parents would come running. I sat cussing and growling and I never fell asleep that night just bleeding and reliving his emotions.

**October 28****th**** 1year and 20 days.**

I knew my girlfriends are pissed because they can't come with us to Texas. I told them I had a very bad feeling if they came their mates would be hurt. But with us four going it would end well, it was a lie I didn't know shit. But Sparrow couldn't read me so they wouldn't find out I lied, I still felt bad for lying to them.

I had to wait until my parents followed the very fake lead before I ran downstairs and out the front door. I ran and jumped into Logan's Mustang he was dropping me off at the airport he would watch my friends while I was gone. We drove and I sent a text to Gino, "See you on Tuesday,-Lily" I sent it as we pulled into the private airport in Mobile, Al. I got out and we walked to the desk seeing Dice, Trace and Angelo wrapped in their mates arms. I checked in my bag and gave my friends a hug. Logan would be driving them home.

"Find out about Gino while we are gone," I thought I heard Dice whispering to Logan. We walked to our gate and waited to board the plane. It would only take four hours to get there and we would share a hotel room I wasn't to be left alone.

**5am Texas October the 29**

I walked into the hotel room seeing two beds; I went and took a fast shower putting some Pjs on. And we all slept for a couple hours, I woke to find Dice's arm wrapped around me so tight I was flushed with his muscled bare chest.

"Dice," I said and tried to move away from him.

"Sleep women," he said pushing my head down to the pillow. And I bit him on his hand and he laughed but never let go of me.

"I like it rough," He said and I heard more laughing from the other bed.

"Okay I will just pee on you than," I said and his arms vanished from my waist and chest. I got up and went into the bathroom and used the toilet before I exploded. I washed my hands and walked back out seeing Angelo and Trace in the same bed I grabbed my phone snapping a picture. Than I had to lock my phone so it couldn't be erased by them. I lay back down and Dice was quick to put his arms around me.

"Don't mistake me for Layla," I smiled as he pinched my ass. I just laid there as they slept for about four more hours it was five in the afternoon when we all got dressed and headed out to eat and rent a car.

"I will have two soft tacos," I said to the cashier at Taco bell as the others ordered their dinner. We sat and ate but we would be traveling to San Antonio and it would take five hours to reach it. I was in the back as Angelo drove through the dimming light of day. It was around 11 at night when we entered our room and the boys are hungry so we go to the dinner across the street. I had a headache so I downed a Rock star in one shot and it faded away. We sat and laughed their phones went off and so did mine.

"Why are your friends following me, I thought you trusted me-Gino and I sighed.

"I am not having you followed Gino my friend Dice is he doesn't trust you,-Lily" I gave Dice a look.

"Okay see you soon can we have dinner when you get back. Not a date but like friends,-G"

"Sure," I sent and put my phone away.

"Okay we are in the right town and we need to be up early tomorrow bec-"I ended up dragging the knife into the table as I felt rage and love where was the love coming from.

"He is pissed but is feeling love?" I asked out loud as I came back and I knew I was talking to myself.

"Do you think your bond is searching for him and he is here?" Angelo asked with hope.

"I think so," I said and we finished eating and then we walked back to the room as we fell asleep. It was hard not to sleep but I would wake once an hour in a panic. I would look around and Dice's arms would be around me pulling me back down. I was fully awake by 7 in the morning and was showered with a small amount of make-up on and dressed by 8:00. The boys were up and getting ready we didn't stop and eat; Dice lead me to the car and shut the door behind me.

**Noon**

I knew we are very close he was here but where "Dice pull over we need to walk he is very close," I said and he pulled into Taco bell. And we walked and had our eyes open when I heard a very female cry of pain, then saw fire. And we ran I was faster as I reached the ally before they did.

Lady Peace was against the wall and her son was in front of her as ten people stood blocking me from Warren's vision. I heard a baby crying and Willow whispering to it and I was shocked. When did a baby come into this? I raised my hand and a bolt of blue lighting struck the head guy dead in the back and he went down his head hitting the ground.

"No one can kill Warren Peace but me," I said striking another as Dice sent Dice filled with Kinetic energy at the others, Trace was using my pain to bring others to their knees as Angelo would fly them high and drop them to the floor. Warren was burning the bodies as they feel or went down. I was blowing the very dark smoke away with 45mph winds and within 20 minutes it was over.

I stood and looked at Warren his eyes on mine and I growled a low deep sound coming from my chest. I was so angry and hurt this would take time to get over.

"Did he not think I would be pissed?" I asked and I just had to answer myself.

"He is stupid, he didn't think at all," I said and he looked at me in a sad way, Dice came up behind putting his arm around me. Willow rushed forward and gave me a firm hug and I didn't return it, I looked down at the baby. It was a newborn baby girl her dark eyes looking at me, I could see dark curls under her hat. I looked at Warren and Willow.

"This is Evangeline she is Battles sisters daughter, Battle killed her parents and we took her as we stayed with her for three weeks," Willow said and I sighed it wasn't Warrens love child.

"We need to go now," Angelo said and I walked away heading to the car, but we went into I hop. I sat and stared at nothing not talking Warren was across from me, as the waiter came up.

"I will have the biscuits and gravy, sausages burnt, eggs over easy a double of hash browns and bacon on the side," Warren said and Angelo, Trace and Dice ordered the same.

"The Denver omelet please," Willow said as she got a bottle from a pink diaper bag.

"Orange juice," I said "Eat," Warren said and I grabbed the knife near his hand, and I stabbed his right hand. "Shut up," I said my grey eyes looking like storm clouds.

"Lily bug eat a small amount," Dice said from next to me.

"One eggs over easy, two sausages, and hash browns one biscuits and gravy," I said and the waiter walked away.

"I may need stitches," Warren said holding a towel to his hand. "I hate to say it but serves you right, you could have come home, called something," Trace said.

"Willow did Warren tell you he marked Lillian before he left?" Angelo asked. And she turned toward her son with a stern look and he looked confused.

"Warren why didn't you tell me," She scolded him and he looked sheepish.

"I didn't want you to worry all this is happening because of me," Warren said and I laughed and was getting looks.

"How bad has she been?" Willow asked as she touched my head then she was looking at me with love.

"About two months after you all left, than around four months she started having manic outburst. Scaring her parents they went to the safe house and brought some of your stuff back. She has been slipping since they almost had her put in to the mental hospital until they could find Warren. She talks to herself and the manic fits are almost every day," Dice said his voice sad over my not excitant mental health.

"Warren it was very dangerous for us to be away for so long, it has been over a year. Once you mark her she can't be away from you for long. It messes with her head she is basically going insane, her outburst are when you felt strong emotions. What have we done we should have went right back, has she started dating someone else," Willow asked and she was concerned.

"No she doesn't date, but a Gino a friend of Brent's has asked her out many times, and they are close as he has had to hold her down when she was having a fit," Angelo said and Warren snarled.

I just stayed silent looking over at them but not putting any effort into the conversation.

"How do I fix it?" Warren said looking at his mother.

"Feed from her be very close for however long until her mind is in its normal functioning state," His mother said with panic and worry.

Our food arrived and my cell was going off and I picked it up answering it. "Hello, Gino what can I help you with," I said trying to get my head on straight.

"Seeing if you are okay?' He said worried for me.

"I am not but see you at school," I said and he sighed" I miss you and see you soon," He hung up and I set my phone in my purse. I started eating very slowly feeling Warrens eyes on me as we ate. I only ate five bits and stopped feeling sick to my stomach, I pushed my plate away and drank my juice.

**Midnight**

I sat on the balcony of our hotel room we got three this time; I was forced in here with Warren. He watched me sit never saying a word to me and I didn't try and talk to him either. I knew he was shocked to see me his mind racked over the changes. My hair passed my ass I now, I wore glasses bags under my eyes my thin frame was upsetting to people.

"Lillian we need to at least talk," Warren said and I turned to him.

"I know, you know I did in fact get every call and text, I was scared to answer them. Either I would run back to you or I would hurt you by answering. I know it has been over a year and you may not forgive me. But I love you so much and have missed you every day. I will stay with you I never should have left, Dice has told me everything all the people talking about you I will deal with them on Tuesday. Gino I don't trust him at all," He said he was watching my eyes and I looked at him.

"Over a year Warren, I know I am crazy so it doesn't hurt me. I missed you so much seeing the visions of you hurt and feeling your emotions drove me crazy. Is it too late I don't know if it's too late," I said still talking to myself.

"Will you give me a chance to prove to you that I am here to stay, I see you still wear my ring and been told you never take it off. You look so pale and skinny, I love the hair and glasses," Warren said and I thought about it.

"Yes," I said and he pulled me close to his warm strong body. He looked so much older a scar on his cheek his hair longer than before. He had a goatee and mustache he was taller like 6'7' he held me close.

**Okay Warren is back and Gino isn't going to like it as he has his sights set on our Lillian.**


	15. Gino tells Lily the truth

**A/N: Hello everyone I hope you all are enjoying all the chapters so far. I don't own Sky high or certain people but new ones and plot points I do own. So read on and enjoy and please review. Yes there is a newborn baby that Warren has her name is Evangeline and she is his cousin.**

**Lillian's point of view. The first of November.**

I knew I would be in deep shit when I got home, and I was right as I am sitting in the den of our home hearing my parents rant at me. I did what I had to do to get my mate back, if I would have told them, I never would have been allowed to go. Warren and his mother are back at their home and Willow is back at her practice. Warren is sitting on the chair with Eve (for short) in his lap and they look a lot alike, is it really his cousin?

"What do you have to say for yourself," My father said and I just looked at him.

"I don't know what to say," I said and I tried to hold my tongue. "Well no we did what we had to do and we don't really care anymore," I said and shook my head trying to clear my head from the dense fogged that rested there.

I looked around seeing their faces full of pity and I just shrugged and stood up. "I am going to my room," I said and Warren grabbed my hand and I looked down.

"Mrs. Stronghold can you watch Eve, Lillian and I need to talk and I don't want to be far from her until she is normal again," Warren said. And this was the wrong moment to say I was either crazy or not normal. I watched as my mother took the newborn Eve, as soon as the baby was out of Warrens hand and in my mothers. With the speed of a bolt of lightning I punched him in his nuts, smashing my knee into his face. He fell to the floor in a ball, blood coming from his nose as he held his balls.

"Fire," I called and he was at my side he had no loyalty to Warren as he snarled at the man on the floor. Strom was also snarling at Warren she was my dog now. Blood watched from the door as his master sat bleeding. Warren looked shocked to see his dog and my dog ready to tear him to bloody pieces.

"Lillian, stop he has had enough," My father said I petted my dogs and walked up stairs. I sat on my bed rocking back and forth with a sick smile on my face. My cell went off and I grabbed it.

"Lily! Are you okay, I heard Peace is back.-G" I knew he would find out soon.

"Gino he is back and he is at my house, I beat him up. My parents say we are working it out and can't break up because we are mates-Lily"

"Fuck, baby I am sorry to hear are we still friends?-G" and I send a fast text as Warren was coming up.

"Can't talk he is coming but yes we are friends see you tomorrow at school-Lily" I replied than turned off my cell until he left for the night. I went back to rocking looking at nothing when he walked in and locked my door behind him. I felt his weight as he sat on my bed, I could hear his sigh to his heavy breathing, and would it be impossible for him to not breathe.

"I deserved that and more, I know I am not going to get off easy. But I love you Lily and go ahead and kick my ass, I can and will take it. I missed you so much when I was gone and then I would feel you in my head or get a sudden rush of energy and power, it flooded me and I knew it was you," Warren said and I didn't move or even act like I was listening to him. I looked over when the bed started to move and I saw he was getting undressed and I gave him an odd look.

"I told your dad and he agreed I have to feed from you, and be close he and your mother will take Eve to my mom, Hurricane is with her so we are having a slumber party," He said and I cringed. He just pulled me under the covers, his warm arms around my waist I could his frustration at my lack of need for him. He got on top of me looking into my eyes and I stared right back his head bent down. His warm lips pressing to my cold lips in a genital kiss his hands on my wide hips.

"You said you give me a chance Lily, I need to feed from you. And we need to be close to fix the damage, I have done to your mind," Warren said and I sighed and removed my top exposing my breast, I had no bra on and the look of lust was undeniable.

"Oh god I missed you," Warren said as his tongue and lips started on my neck he was a little rough. As it had been so long since he and I have kissed or anything. His wet lips worked their way down near my color-bone as he bit down on the sensitive flesh, than ran his tongue over it soothing the sting of his teeth marks. I moaned and writhed beneath him in pleasure, I wasn't that crazy to understand he made me feel whole and very good. And my little moans was all he needed as he moved to my breast taking my nipple into his warm mouth. I arched my back in pleasure and he held me there, as he nibbled and sucked on my nipple. His hands working around his mouth his hand molded to my breast. His other hand was on my other breast flicking my now hardened nipple, then he move to the other breast giving it the same treatment. His tongue ran over the swollen nub as he lightly bit it. I was moaning every time he did it, his hand moved down between my thighs rubbing my wet center.

"Can I touch you, no sex but I want to touch you," Warren groaned out and I bucked my hips not able to answer. But he understood my meaning as his hand slipped under my panties. Warren moved his hand, his fingers pulling down the fabric of my panties until they rested near my knees; he had them off in the next second. His hand back at my center as he rubbed it, and I could feel the wetness as he put pressure. His lips on my breast once again and I wanted him so bad, I almost said so, but I bite my lip so I won't tell him. His finger ran along my slit in a slow motion and I bucked my hips again his stronger larger body holding me down.

"This might hurt," Warren said. What was he talking about nothing hurt? His finger was moving and I felt the pressure as he tried to get his finger to go inside of me. It was a new feeling he was becoming very pissed when it wasn't working. His finger was wet and at my vaginal entrance, he spread my thighs further apart. I let out a cry and his hand was on my mouth in a second, he was driving his finger into me until my walls finally gave and with another three thrusts his finger was inside my vagina.

"Damn you're so fucking tight, I can't wait to fuck you," He said his breath hot in my ear. I couldn't talk or move it was painful, even as he started moving his finger in and out of my wetness. He was moving faster and pleasure followed as his finger hit my clit over and over.

"Oh god Warren," I cried out and he went faster and harder, his mouth and teeth working at the scared bit mark. "Do you like what I am doing?" Warren said and I could hear the sound of his finger and my own body coming together. "Yes," I said and he sank his sharp teeth into my skin pressing it harder and harder and I was bucking underneath him, in pain and pleasure as they meshed together. I was feeling light headed and the ball in my lower belly was getting bigger and bigger. I could feel Warren's dick rubbing against my lower thigh, as he drank from me and fingered me.

My nails digging into his shoulders and back trying to ease my pain and pleasure. I could feel my fingers wet from his blood his skin under my nails, it was becoming too much. His movement became frantic and my hips and body started to shake as I saw black spots in front of my eyes as I came all over his hands. Not but five minutes later he came in long spurts all over my thighs yet he still drank from me. I was so tired, I was ready to pass out when he pulled back gasping for breath his face was beat red his body over 115 degrees. He had blood on his lips and running down his mouth, his teeth covered in my blood and flesh.

He pulled me so I would be laying across his chest, my head rested on his very hard muscled chest my leg across his torso. His arms around me as I passed out from blood loss and exhaustion from his body and mine. I felt his hands running up and down my back in a slow motion helping me sleep.

**The very next morning.**

"Lillian, wake up I have to go get ready for school," I was being woken and I was going to punch him.

"Warren what time is it?" I asked before I hit him.

"Six, love," He answered and I tried to sit up I was groggy he helped me into a sitting position. "Your dad came in checking and said he will see you after school," Warren said as I set my feet on the ground and stood, forgetting I didn't have any clothes on. I heard his intake of breath and I turned and saw he had blood on his chest and I looked at myself seeing my bare body and his lust filled eyes. I walked into the bathroom turning on the shower and stepping in letting the hot water hit my skin it burned the mark. I could feel him watching me in the shower, then a very cold breeze and his arms around me.

"I love you Lily, thank you for letting me last night. It made it a lot harder because now I want you so bad, but I can wait until you're ready," He said and I turned in his wet arms. I moved so he could wash the blood from his body as I shampooed my long hair, rinsing then putting conditioner in my hair. As he scrubbed his very lean and toned body I looked and he was well endowed. I was finished before him and I stepped out and started to dry off in my room. Unplugging my cell and turning it on before I went to get me some clothes for the day. I went back into my room and started getting dressed for school; I sat and dried my long hair and applying some make-up. When he walked out in his boxers and nothing more, looking at me ready for the day ahead. He tossed on his clothes and took my hand as I grabbed my cell and backpack. His gazed rested on the engagement ring still on my finger. We walked down stairs seeing Will and Gwen and Will was giving Warren a very nasty look, before Warren pulled me out the door.

Before it shut "Gwen feed my dogs please," I called and heard her say okay before it slammed shut. He helped me into his truck and we were off to his house which wasn't a far drive he lived four streets over. He pulled into the drive and helped me out I left my bag in his truck but took my cell as we made our way to his front door. His mother was sitting in a rocking chair with a bright eyed, little girl rocking her.

"Hello, Warren and Lily sleep well?" She questioned and Warren smiled and I just sat next to Willow as Warren ran up the stairs to get some clean clothes on. Willow was looking at me with careful eyes judging my sanity.

"I am feeling better, I won't have an outburst," I said returning her gaze and she blushed.

"Sorry, can you hold Eve for me I have to get ready for work," She said and I looked at the small baby. I held out my hands and she placed Eve in my arms I cradled her small neck. The little girl just looked at me and gave a gurgle of approval I guess since she didn't cry. She was really beautiful I rocked her and she cooed and I sang very softly to her and her tiny eyes started to close. I was smiling at her with love on my face she was just too precious for words. I could see why Warren was willing to give his life for hers, I would too I pulled her closer and continued singing and rocking her.

I saw the flash of a camera "You will make a great mother Lillian," I looked up seeing Willow and Warren watching me and I blushed red. I couldn't read the look on Warrens face as he watched me with Eve. I stood with her in my arms handing her back to Willow, Warren took my hand kissing Eve goodbye and we left for school.

**Sky high**

I knew this day was going to be rough and I was right I saw Gino standing by the doors waiting for me. Warren held my hand and peoples head turned seeing the school bully back and looking scarier than ever. I waved to Gino and he gave me a dazzling smile I heard Warren growl.

"Hey, baby girl you look stunning," Gino said trying to give me a hug. But Warren stood in his way and Gino laughed but Warren grabbed his throat and tossed Gino into the wall.

"Warren stop he is my friend," I called out helping Gino up giving Warren a serve look as Warren smiled.

"She is mine; you can be her friend but get the idea of more out of your head. She is my wife, fuck with me and I will kill you," Warren said and his friends showed up backing him. Gino smiled and looked at Warren "I didn't leave her for over a year, she will see I am better for her," Gino said kissing my cheek and walking to his friends that didn't go to school here. I just glared at Warren who looked at me like he did nothing wrong.

"I DON'T BELONG TO YOU," I screamed and walked over to Gino. Gino smiled at Warren and I talked with Gino for a few minutes before I walked into the school.

I walked out of Mrs. Leers class and saw Warren waiting for me to come out " Sorry love, please don't be mad at me anymore," Warren said and I sighed " Don't treat me like I am a position, if I choose to be with you, than it is my choice," I said and he nodded but wasn't happy with me. "I have court Saturday morning can you come with me, it's about Eve I just don't know why yet," Warren asked his face showed his fear they would lose her.

"I will go," I said and he kissed me his tongue entered my parted lips as his hands held my hips to him. I pulled away and walked into Mr. Medulla's class and took my seat next to Sparrow and Mel.

"What did you find out while I was gone," I said and Sparrow looked worried.

"Most of his crew work for Battle, but I still can't read Gino's mind and I can only guess he also works for Battle, he was sent to watch you and with his mind shield not as good as yours but still good," Sparrow said and I felt like shit. Did Gino really work for the man who wanted me dead?

**After school**

Warren dropped me off at home and I changed fast and Gwen took me to work. I walked in and clocked in and tied my apron and three hours in Kuan Yin walked in with a smile.

"I tell Warren he start back tomorrow, can you still work here. You be waitress I need the help," Kuan Yin said and I smiled at her and gave her a yes I would still work here. I heard my cell going off and I checked it, seeing messages from Gino and Warren.

"Your mother said you're at work, I am on my way to eat with my mom. Thanks for not telling me you had a job you don't need one now that I am back I will get you whatever your heart desires,-Warren"

"I like to work see you later,-Lillian" I sent it and checked Gino's messages.

"I miss being with you, he will not let us be friends and you know that. Call me so we can talk, -G" I sighed.

"We do need to talk; I heard some disturbing news on you. If it's true we can't befriends anymore, -Lillian."

"Okay we can meet after school tomorrow I don't know what you found out but it isn't true,-G" I went back to work cooking when Kuan Yin gave me an order and told me it was Warrens order. I was nervous as I cooked but it smelled great. I set it up and Kuan Yin took it to their table and I went back to cleaning and cooking. Gino was sending me messages fearing what I had been told, I had a feeling he would be at my house.

"So I wondered who could cook better than me, and what do I see hiding in the kitchen but my wife," I spun seeing Warren standing there. He had an amused expression on his face and I just smiled.

"Better me take your spot than someone who wanted your job," I said dicing carrots. He just wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck "I am staying the night again, but Eve is staying with us. My mom has a date later," Warren said and I gave a nod of yes.

"But you'll be out of my kitchen tomorrow; she said you agreed to be a waitress?" Warren asked and I said yes.

**Stronghold house**

We arrived at home around 11 and he helped me out and I grabbed a wide awake Eve from her car seat. Warren grabbed her stuff when I saw Gino talking to Will.

"Baby, we need to talk I can't wait until tomorrow," Gino said ignoring Warren. Will smiled a nasty smile at Warren and I punched Will and he went five feet back.

"Give me a minute Gino, no Warren," I said with a sharp look. We walked into the house and Warren followed me up the stairs with Eve's stuff.

"Do you think I am going to let you out to chat with him?" Warren questioned me. "Yes, because you can't stop me. I may not even be friends with him after we talk," I said and he had a faint smile. I handed Eve to her Uncle and walked back down stairs and out the front door.

"Gino," I called and he came out of the darkness and we moved further from the house so I could see my bedroom window. I saw Warren holding Eve and looking at the window he didn't even move when he noticed us looking at him.

"You leave for a couple days and come back with Peace and a baby?" Gino asked and I sighed.

"None of any ones business, so you work for the man who wants to kill me. Please deny it Sparrow can't read your mind but I sure can. Not only all your friends work for Battle the man who wants me dead," I said and he ran his hands through his hair. And we stood and he didn't look like he would talk so we just stood and stared at each other.

"I am sorry Lily, I do love you and no I don't want you hurt. But I do work for Battle I was sent to watch you find out about you," Gino said and I felt sadness.

"I thought you really cared for me, but the whole time you have been working for Battle. Well good bye we have nothing more to talk about," I said with my eyes tearing up. "I haven't giving him almost any information he could use, like your slipping sanity. Why do you think he hasn't attacked you personally? He will kill me if I try and leave so I spy, I hope one day you can forgive me," Gino said and he was gone. I walked back into the house and made my way up the stairs.

My door opened and I saw Warren with a look on his face he wanted to know what we had talked about. I walked passed him and into my closet putting on some Pjs before walking back out seeing. Eve's bassinet and her stuff set on my desk, Eve was looking at me from Warren's arms. And I felt the need to hold her, so I walked forward and took her from his arms. The second she was in my arms she cooed and spit bubbles came from her mouth.

I smiled and sat on my bed with her in my small arms, I wasn't afraid I would drop her. It just felt right having her in them and I couldn't wrap my head around it yet. I felt Warrens weight as he laid on my bed watching me with Eve. "All you need to know is he messed up and we aren't talking anymore," I said stroking Eve soft cheek.

"Okay," He said and he let it drop.

"Warren do you want kids?" I asked him still focused on Eve.

"I do," He said and I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Do you?" he asked "I do," I said and we fell into silence for a while not feeling the need or want to talk.

**Okay anther chapter finished next chapter is court, so review.**


	16. EVE

**A/N: Hello here is another chapter of ICBT for your viewing pleasure. I don't own Sky High or anything from the movie new plot lines and characters I do own. I will write another story about Sky high, but Warren isn't likeable in the story he is evil and Lillian will have to deal with him. it is a darker version Warren will be out of high school while Lillian is still in it as a freshmen.**

**November 5****th**** 6 am.**

I woke with a start my eyes wide as the dream faded to the back of my mind. I was alone I didn't want him staying every night I needed time away from him. He was over bearing and possessive at his best, and we had to work the same shift at the Paper Lantern it wasn't all fun and games as his eyes followed me everywhere I went. I was getting frustrated at his view on me, the last time I checked I belonged to no man. But he seemed to be under the vast impression I belonged to him, and he belonged to me. I had to get showered and dressed Warren had court today concerning little Eve. I rolled out of bed and landed on my bare feet and walked to the bathroom.

I came back out 30 minutes later, clean with shaved smooth legs. I plugged in my blow dryer and sat running the towel through my long hair. After it was finally dry I let the curls hang down my back in soft curls, I put on my make-up so I looked my best. I put on a Rare London Wrap Front Chiffon Dress with Cobalt Suedette minimalistic strappy sandals. I choose heart shaped jewelry it was simple but made me look a little older. I stood grabbing my cell and blue purse before walking downstairs where I am sure Warren and Eve are waiting for me. I was on the last step when Warren came from the kitchen with a smile as he took in my clothes. Mom and Dad walked out with Willow and Eve we all were going to court.

**Maxville Courthouse**

I was holding Eve as I sat with Warren he looked very nice, in black slacks and a deep red button down shirt, his hair tied back. I looked down Eve was in pink and I really wasn't fond of the color I only hoped it wasn't her power color. She cooed and made spit bubbles, as I stroked her cheek. Warren held my small hand in his as we waited for our names to be called. I heard rumors that people from school have seen us out shopping with Eve and they believe I was pregnant and she is mine and Warren's child. I lost weight how did I have a damn baby the fucking idiots. But we never said a word about Eve we treated her like she was ours, we both adored and loved her very much.

"Peace, Warren. Stronghold, Lillian, please come in the judge is ready for you," An officer called out to us. And we rose from our seats, walking with his hand resting on my lower back as I walked into the court room with Eve nestled in my arms. I walked in seeing Willow crying along with my mother, my father had a passive look on his face. This was a hero judge so I figured he knew who Willow was and who my parents are. I sit and Warren is next to me in a second his warm arm around me and I look at him with worry clear in my grey eyes.

"Hello, Warren and Hello Lillian," The Judge said and we greeted him before it was silent.

"We are here about the custody of one Evangeline Lillian Battle, as her birth parents have been murdered by one Barron Battle," He said and I didn't know her middle name was Lillian but it was a sweet name.

"We have here the last will and testament of Julie Anne Battle and her husband Dee Daniels. I was a little shocked when I read over it but she wanted me to read this letter after you made up your mind," He went on and were confused he is being cryptic.

"She has asked sole custody go to Warren Romeo Peace, in the matter of her and her husband's death. Do you Mr. Peace understand what entails taking care of a child," He said and Warren looked shocked.

"If you don't agree sole custody will be given to Willow Peace," He said and I could tell the judge wanted custody in Willows hands not Warrens and I gave a low snarl. I felt Warrens arm tighten around me, he looked me in the eye and it was like we didn't even need to talk.

"I will take custody of Eve," Warren said and I smiled as the judge looked a little angry. "You are just a child, are you not sure your mother would be a better choice," I looked at my mother and she stood with a blue fire in her eyes as she stared down the judge.

"Mark, he is willing to take her and they will have help, as she will be my grandchild. Warren Peace is mated to our only daughter she will be loved and well taken care of. So if you would kindly stop trying to convince them to give custody away," My mother said and the judge Mark gave a blush and nodded his head.

"Change her last name to Peace on her birth record she is no longer a Battle," I stood telling the judge in a firm voice and he gave me one look and nodded his head yes.

"I will have the paper work by noon tomorrow please come back after and collect it," He said.

"Okay I will read the letter left for you Mr. Peace," He said pulling out a sealed letter he opened it and unfolded the sheet of paper.

"Warren, If you are hearing this, then your Uncle and I are no longer here to watch over little Eve. I only hope your Lillian is with you and your both safe from my brother. Please take care of Eve she will need love and so do you let her in Warren. I have heard so many great things about your mate not only from Willow but from how I have seen you act. Eve and Lillian are yours to protect as we always look out for family. To Lillian I am sorry we never got to meet, love Warren and Eve for me. –Julie," the judge finished. And we walked out I was a mother and Warren was a father. We walked out and I had a smile on my face as I looked at my daughter, I looked back not seeing Warren behind me, he came out 15 minutes later with his own smile. I saw Gino but I don't think Warren did I was watching Gino look at the baby and then me with a soft smile.

**One week later**

One more guy hits on me I will unleash the beast, also known as Warren all over them. I was finished cleaning the dining area and waited on Warren to finish his kitchen, because I am very tired. This last week has been hard everyone knew I was a mother and Warren was the father of Eve, people hated Warren even more for knocking me up and leaving but we never corrected them. I loved Eve she was a sweet little angel, I worked went to school and Eve had me the rest of the time. Gwen, Layla, Magenta and Sparrow adore Eve she has everyone wrapped around her tiny finger. When Warren isn't around and I have Eve, the very person to grab her is Will he loves her she is his niece. He told me never to breathe a word to Warren as he cuddled Eve. Warren and his crew kept a constant watch over us and no attacks have been reported.

Halo and Mel are helpful as bodyguards both muscled I have taken both down, but other people have a hard time. I sat and watched Warren and I felt for Eve she never be able to date, Warren would kill the man before he stepped into our home.

"Ready, love," Warren said standing right in front of me and I looked up and saw his smile which was wide and dazzling. He helped me up he had a light in his eyes as he was staying over tonight he needed to feed his mother would have Eve because I would pass out for the night and Warren was basically on drugs after he drank from me. And we had school in the morning than a two days weekend Eve had a doctors apt tomorrow for her shots.

"I am ready and have been, you take way to long," I said as we walked out the door Kuan Yin locking up behind us than she was gone like smoke and I smiled she was awesome. Warren helped me into his truck and we drove to my house, it was cold and pitch black out.

**Stronghold household**

I lay in my soft warm bed ready for a night of blissful sleep, which I didn't get every night. Warren is on the phone with Dice and I have no clue what is being said and I am too tired to care. But I felt it when he crawled into my bed his lean muscled body coming flush with my back, his arms draped over my waist.

"Still my father hasn't been seen," Warren growled and I sighed because I wasn't worried I was always ready. I had a plan that my girlfriends were in on they would take Eve and get out of town when Battle did show up, as the reason my friends never went too far from me.

"We worry when it happens, we can't make a move until he shows himself," I said and felt Warrens warm soft lips behind my ear. His hands ran up my thigh and I really wanted to punch him I was tired and didn't want to, but he needed to feed.

"Just bite my neck and drink, touch me in a sexual way I will rip your fucking arm off I am tired," I snapped and he growled at me. His teeth sinking deep my flesh gave way at the color-bone and his hand was on my mouth, so my screams wouldn't be heard. He rocked his hips as he drank his erection rubbing on my back, his thrust became frantic after 10 minutes and he came in long spurts. He always drank so much because he burned off the power or energy it gave him. When I felt his mouth move from my neck I became untensed and the stress was washed away from my body. I feel asleep almost immediately but he didn't sleep but an hour before he was awake and watching the ceiling as the night passed.

**Sky high November 10****th**

I sat in Mrs. Leer's class writing my essay on the Villain and Super. It was going to be 15 pages long and I only had the first four chapters done. "Hey, Eve has a doctors apt than I have work Warren took it off," I said to Sparrow knowing she would be with Warren and the boys who would also have Eve. I should have taken the day off but they didn't have another waitress since the last went missing. I was done with my sixth page when the bell rang and I packed up my bag headed to Mr. Medulla's class. I knew Warren was waiting on me so he could walk me to class.

I walked out seeing Warren talking to two girls I stood and he turned. " I told them I am taken, by the mother of my child let's get to class," He said pulling me away I made a motion and Halo and Mel dragged the two girls away. I slapped Warren for even talking to them and walked into class away from him. Classes went by fast and the next thing I knew I was sitting in the waiting room with Warren and Eve. A day ago I found out why Warren stayed in the court room for 15 minutes, he had the judge put me as the birth mother on Eves birth record.

"Evangeline Peace," A sweet nurse said and we walked into the very back. She was weighted and measured she was perfect a little short but I wasn't worried about it. She was given three shots and we left with her little eyes wet from her small tears and I had to be pulled off the doctor who made her cry, Warren apologized as he dragged me out.

"He hurt her," I screamed at Warren and he just smiled and I punched him in the cheek. And he gave a low cuss and held his cheek, he turned to me I gave him a look that said I would cut him. I still wasn't all there and he knew not to push me too far and laughing or smiling at me when I lose my shit wasn't smart.

"What can I get ya'll tonight?" I asked the group of males at the very back booth. "Are you on the menu," One asked and I just sighed. "I am taken so shut it or leave, "I snapped and they ordered their food and I was going to spit in it. I cleaned the tables and helped wash dishes when I wasn't busy. I saw Gino and two of his friends come in and they sat and I walked over.

"What do ya'll want?" I asked in a rude voice his head turned. "Hey, Lillian these are my friends Eric and Cal, boys this is an old friend Lillian. Hey can I talk to you alone for a moment?' He asked and I walked away with him following.

"Battle is beyond pissed about your child, within the next three weeks he will attack you our Warren he will try and raise the child as his own. I am leaving town tonight text me when all is well here," Gino said he kissed my cheek and was gone him and his friends walking out. I finished my shift knowing I had to talk to Warren before the night was over. He was waiting for me as I walked out the back door, I was glad it was Friday.

**Another chapter done hope you enjoyed Battle is coming soon.**


	17. Warren Peace MIA

**A/N: Hey all you people hope the story is enjoyable, Battle doesn't seem too happy with his son. So I still don't own Sky high or Warren Peace. I know I should but Disney isn't having it so I will stick with my Sky high stories.**

**November 20****th**

Warren was 18 and of legal age to move from his mothers and I knew he was looking for a place he had money. It was just finding a place he liked and I like since when I was of age I would move in. it would be the house he and I raised our kids in so it had to be perfect. I wanted a big backyard but no pool; we needed room for Eve and at least another child. Today he was picking me up he had to work at two and I had the day off, Kuan ended up giving us different days off so we didn't always have to work together. I would have left if she didn't Warren has been like a stalker from hell.

I pulled the blue sweater over my head, before I tied my shoes. I had Eve ready as I had her all night. She was in a blue frilly dress with a matching flower in her dark brown curls. She cooed as I picked her up I didn't look my best but he would deal. I left my room and walked down the stairs, heading to the kitchen to feed my dogs. They never jumped on me when they saw I had Eve in my arms, when I didn't I would be on the floor covered in dog drool.

"Hey honey," My dad said taking Eve from me and I greeted him and went to feed my dogs. I ate after I washed my hands; I know I was hurrying so I didn't have to hear Warren bitch all I ate was fruit. I heard the door open and close as I was feeding Eve her bottle she was a small angel. I watched Warren walk in like a dark cloud of hate; he has been in a shitty mood since I told him what Gino said.

"Where you going Lily?" Gwen asked as she came in with Will. She ran up to me and cooed to Eve blowing on her little belly before I left with Warren.

"She is coming with me to look at another house I want to buy," Warren said and he turned back to my father talking as Gwen took Eve from me for a few moments. I walked over to Warren and took his hand and gave him a small smile. I missed whatever he and my father were talking about but I wasn't all that good anyways.

"Ready to go, you have work today?' I asked and he gave me a nod I walked back to Gwen and Eve. Warren was right behind me he held the car seat and diaper bag, as I got Eve. Gwen walked us out so she could lock the door Eve was a spoiled baby the very dress she is wearing was bought by Will and Gwen. I saw Warren looking at the blue attire with a raised brow and I just smiled.

"She has some red and black to all the colors but the nasty looking ones. Did you know I was the first female Stronghold in over 100 years, why do you think I am so spoiled," I said and he looked shocked. "I didn't know that you are very special, but I already knew how special you were," Warren said and I rolled my eyes he was diluted to think I was a rare gem. He buckled in Eve in her three color pink car seat and then he helped me in, but when he tried to buckle me in I slapped him.

This house was different from the others as I saw my mom and dad in front of it waiting to show it to us. It was in the country side at the Maxville line. It was big we only need four room but this has six, Warren was in love. I loved the large open kitchen there was a room for Eve and a new baby. One could be a play room a home office, this house was what I dreamed of and it only took one look to Warren. He understood in a second I wanted this house, my parents smiled when he said he take it.

"I knew it didn't I tell you Josie, my Angel would love it come on Warren lets go over the paper work while the girls walk around some more," Daddy said as me and Eve walked with me mother. She led me outside and showed me the open backyard with no pool. But a nice play set could be set up in the backyard. The land had a high gate with a control panel "Electric gate," my mother said. We walked back inside wow an electric gate that keeps the unwanted people away. I watched Warren signing paper work with my daddy it was near noon.

"Okay you're finished here, you can pick up the keys tomorrow, I will help you move you stuff in. but I assume you'll need to buy more," Daddy said I was so beyond happy daddy and Warren got along great. I walked over and stood next to him and he smiled down at me. "Well tomorrow we go furniture shopping, you have to come I got this house for you so make it the way you want. I will do the basement the way I want," Warren said and my mother looked beyond happy and so did daddy.

"Daddy can you drive me and my friends here later so they can see, I need to write a list of everything I will need?" I asked looking up at him. "I will around five," he said and Warren smiled. "Steve, I will spoil her when she moves in so I will make you proud. I am lucky to be the mate of the very first female Stronghold in over 100 years," Warren said and daddy laughed.

**5:00 Pm**

I sat in back with Eve along with Magenta, Sparrow and Gwen. Layla was sitting upfront Mel and Halo will meet us there I was taking my driver's test tomorrow and I prayed that I passed. It was only a 15-20 minute drive from my parents' house so I wouldn't be far at all. But they still had me for another three years they better make the most of it. Daddy entered the code and we pulled in and I heard gasps all around and I smiled.

"This is the house Warren bought for Lillian," my daddy said as Mel and Halo got out of the other car. "Sounds like Warren to me," Halo said and I laughed. My daddy gave them the grand tour and it was a "oh and awe" every few minutes. All my friends loved it as we arrived back at my house Will walked in seeing Gwen.

"That house was amazing, six bedrooms and four baths; he is letting you decorate the whole place. All you had to do was look at him," Gwen said and turned on my brother with a glare since he wouldn't buy her a house or give her an engagement ring like mine. I just laughed and walked to get Eve a warm bottle and feed my other babies. I sat with my friends and Eve in the den as we watched Valley girl with a younger Nicholas Cage. Eve was sleeping in Magentas arms, as she got tired of being passed around. My mother came in with Eve's bassinet and I set her in it covering her small body up, she wouldn't be very tall she could pass as my child.

"Warren should be here soon, are the other boys coming?" I asked Layla and she turned to me. "Yeah should be here any minute," She said and she was right as they showed up 15 minutes later. Will tried to pull Gwen out but she didn't move from her spot. "Grow up Will," She said as we went back to the movie, Will still left he wouldn't ever cut Warren and his friends some slack. And it would be his lost Warren was a great guy who loved me and even I knew I needed to talk to him about my past.

"Hey love," I turned and saw Warren he pulled my onto his lap and he gave a grunt at the movie which he didn't like at all.

"How was work?" I asked and he shrugged "Busy," He replied leaning his head back. "I came to see you for a few minutes before I had to go home and see my mother she isn't too happy I am moving out so soon. Can you keep Eve again tonight?" He said and I felt for Willow she would be alone. I nodded my head yes and he kissed my lips, and I heard a cough and we broke a part. Warren almost going to get up and beat the shit out of Will, but I grabbed his hand.

"Help me carry Eve up stairs, girls I am off to bed see you in the morning," I said as they left with their mates. Warren carried the bassinet up the stairs as I walked behind him he set her down next to my bed. She would wake by 3 to be changed and fed. So it was going on midnight I had to go to bed before I didn't get any sleep.

"Okay love I will be here at 8 in the morning, we both have work at noon so we will be cutting it close," Warren said and he pulled me to his body in a long hug, he kissed my forehead and he was gone. I changed and crawled into my warm bed I wish Warren would have stayed the night, he is so warm and I feel cold so very cold.

**7:00 am**

I was finished dressing Eve in a black and red dress like her father's power colors. It was a beautiful dress with matching headband on her head. She was my precious girl and I would always protect her no matter the cost, if I had to fight Warren for her I would in a heartbeat. I put on some comfortable clothes since I would be heading to work after I was finished my friends are coming as well.

I rushed down the stairs with Eve in my arms her bag and my purse over my shoulder. Will was eating at the table and he took Eve before Warren came, I feed my babies and gave Will a warm bottle for Eve as I ate some fruit. All my friends and Gwen and Penny showed up since Penny's father own the furniture shop he was giving me a 40% discount since we are friends. I watched Will change Eve and Gwen's eyes had a misty adoring look while she watched him with Eve.

I was finished and ready as we waited for Warren to show up he should be here any minute to pick us up. I sat and talked to Layla and the girls "I have a driver's test before work," I stated and Gwen was the first to tell me I would pass. I drove with everyone at least once; Warren was scared shitless when he let me drive his truck while his mom watched our Eve. I wasn't bad but I did enjoy his panicked expression as I swerved through the streets barely avoiding cars. He had pulled me from his truck with shaking hands and made sure I was okay before telling me I wasn't allowed to drive his truck again. I was laughing the whole way to his mother's house, even as he explained to Willow she laughed knowing I did it to scare him.

"Warren is never late when he is picking me up, Layla call Dice see if they are together," I asked her and she dialed Dice's number and he wasn't with him so I grabbed my cell it was near 9:30 in the morning he is very late.

"Hello, Willow is Warren home he was supposed to pick me up at 8 this morning?" I asked with a bit of fear laced in my voice.

" Dear lord no, Lillian Warren never came home last night," I dropped the phone and Operation make Eve safe was in affect as I bolted to grab her other bag for this very occasion. I was back down stairs with another bag and Eves bag. Dice and the others stood in the front room watching me.

"Layla its time are you ready," I said not asked.

She stood and grabbed Eve while Sparrow grabbed the bags, Magenta and Gwen stood while Layla called Mel and Halo. All the girls would go to my grandparents in New Orleans and they would be safe there.

"Warren is missing; Take my daughter and go Gwen take my father's SUV. Layla knows the way protect her until this is finished. And within five minutes they vanished and their mates confused I would have to explain.

**Okay hope you enjoyed another chapter coming soon please review.**


	18. Battle Time

**A/N: Hello everyone yay today is Saturday and I have nothing to do. So here I am writing, I have some chapters already written out and just have to post them. So if it says happy hump day and its Thursday I wrote it on a Wednesday. So since I do this almost every chapter I don't own Sky high I would have made it very UN Disney like as possible. So I am not making any money from this it is just a stress relief. **

**November 28**

It has been seven days since Warren has gone missing; I am with Dice since Principal Powers have grated me and all my friends a leave until Warren was found. Will still went to school every day but Penny and Halo have stayed with me and my boys as we worked with the older heroes and heroines trying to find my mate. It was nearing 9:00 Pm and Halo just sent my brother through the back door. I gave Strom and Blood one last pet before walking out seeing Gwen kicking my brother.

"Trouble in paradise Halo?" I asked and she spun a crimson blush ran across her cheeks. "I am leaving him I can't stand his attitude. It is sickening a hero would act like he does he should be helping his sister but he sits on his butt. Watching while others help. Is the message I am conveying on behalf of Gwen," She said and I gave her a nod.

"Will one day you will regret everything I will never expect you and Warren to talk or get along. Warren is the bigger man he has leaves you alone while in my company because he rather die than hurt me," I said and I walked back into the house and up to my room. I was too restless I could tell Warren was hurt and he hasn't eaten or slept in days. He couldn't put up with much more and it was driving crazy but not like before. So deep down I knew he was still close or my mind would have started slipping faster.

"Hey little mama," Halo said she was staying with me since Mel went with my friends to protect Eve. Mel could make their location impossible to find and I had every kind of protection I knew covering my daughter and friends.

"Sup," I said and sat when Halo and Penny walked in sitting. I knew my parents are trying hard to find Warren his mother had been in a state of panic since her only son was missing. I told everyone Eve was safe but I wouldn't tell them where because I didn't think safe yet.

I just closed my eyes and concentrated like I do every night but I never saw anything. So I just did it every night all I could do is feel his emotions he was hurt, worried his emotions over ran my own. When I tried to push my emotions through it wasn't working he was feeling very strong and erratic emotions. But tonight I was able to push love through I could push anymore because my emotions would scare him. I was almost knocked off my bed when I saw him being dragged through the town; I was off my bed with my girls following me.

I pulled out my cell "Dice meet me center of town now bring everyone," I said and Gwen started her car and we drove off with Will watching from the window. Gwen should be a race car driver was my thoughts as she peeled around a sharp corner doing 100mph. She fished tailed in into town square she slid right into a parking spot as Penny and Halo cussed her driving skills.

I watched Dice pull up with four other trucks behind him he jumped out and was at my side within five seconds. "What is up?" He questioned and I looked at him when a loud boom was heard. Logan and the gang of villains ran over to us girls as we waited.

"Warren will kill me for seeing you here," I heard Dice and gave him a smile as Will sent a text to my parents, Sprite and Lady Peace. We would need help but we would hold I watched Penny create four of her self. Halo had her hands free so she could shoot beams of stunning energy out from them. Hawk dropped from the air with Will, Halo was floored when she saw them.

"For you Lily bug and my mate anything, even if that means helping Peace," Will stand standing next to Halo and I. I sent a text to Layla telling her and our friends just in case I didn't make it I loved them and to take care of my Eve. Then I turned off my phone knowing she would text back.

We all watched as Battle and a large group of villains walked into town square. With my Warren tied by the hands as he was dragged and nasty looking cut down his face, he looked horrid. And I could feel my power like never before I was livid seeing my love so battered. I saw Warren look up but something about his gaze was off, his eyes moved to the sides rapidly.

"They have kept him drugged look at his arms and his eyes honey," Trace said but I knew Trace could feel more. I almost sobbed but held it back I wasn't weak, I am the very first Stronghold female my parents are the Commander and Jet Stream my family has passed down the very best. And I stood with my brother and friends and we would hold or die trying. I was front and center with Will to my left and Dice to my right we would go first the rest of our families are behind us this has made us a family.

"Hawk your job is to get Warren to a hospital," I snarled my eyes a dark grey moving like storm clouds as my anger and power called. "I will, Penny be safe," He said kissing every one of her.

"Hello Lillian how nice to see you again. I even brought my son for our little visit of course he is very dangerous and powerful but the drugs have kept him subdued. Where is my granddaughter she will becoming with me," Battle said and I let put a laugh my cheeks red.

"Warren," I said in a hypnotic way a female mate used on her male mate when she needed his attention automatically, I read it in Gwen's books. Warren's eyes snapped to mine as he tried to focus on my dark cloud like eyes. I opened the bond and fed him power and a rush of energy, driving the drugs further into his system. His eyes stopped looking like a fucked up ping pong match he got to his feet.

"Stop him," Battle cried as Warren set the chains on fire they melted around his hands. And the three men moved back in fear at seeing an enraged Warren Peace. I knew he only had maybe 20 minutes of energy then he be back to being drugged.

"You will all die tonight, my pathetic son as well. Since he refused to join me. But he will watch as I kill his angel," Battle said his eyes like red hot coal and Warrens turned pure onyx it was freaky cool. "Warren come your family is over here," I said in the same hypnotic voice and he was in front of me in a second. He looked worse up close he would have a very noticeable scar and a few others but he is a warrior and he has never looked hotter to me.

" Warren you only have 15 minutes before you're back to being drugged make them count because Hawk will take you to the hospital when it happens," I said low my hand one his back he gave a nod showing me understood. I removed my jacket and tossed it to the side it would just weight me down.

"Kill them all," I heard and I rose 20 feet in the air without Warren noticing and blue lighting was striking at the ground hitting every person I aimed for. Hawk was up snatching villains knocking them out and dropping them on the ground but not killing them. I watched five Penny's fighting she needed more training but she was doing well. If one went down it disappeared I just hoped she was hurt, she took out two. Halo on behalf of Gwen was backing Will who was crushing the villains down Halo was stunning all she could. We only made a dent as Trace was using pain and Logan; fears bring them to their knees. Covering their ears as if they could escape what they felt or seen. Angelo talons raked across their chest and other parts as they feel to the ground blood pooling. Dice was looking for me as he sent Dice filled with potential and Kinetic energy at Battle and his gang of villains.

I set foot back on the ground unleashing hurricane winds and rain in a dead heavy dour pour. I watched Warren fighting his father and fear bubbled up in me as Warrens time was running out. Battle pulled a knife out and was going to stick it in Warrens back, Warren was helping the real Penny and he left his back exposed. I half ran and half flew blocking Warren from his father's blade. I felt it as he stuck it in my stomach and pulled it out fast; he smiled as Warren turned sensing something was wrong.

"Lillian," I turned and heard my father say in a gleeful tone"Awe Warren she does love you taking the blade instead of you," His father let out a manic laugh and I elbowed him in the teeth shutting him up. Warren saw the blood pooling in a small circle around my stomach. Will was pure white as he saw it all running at me knocking every person out of his way. Warren was falling, his power spent, I blew one loud whistle and Hawk was taking him away.

"Lily, no please," I heard my brother and I looked at him.

"I am okay we need to hold them until mom and dad arrive," I said and I did something very stupid. I tackled a very powerful super villain I was 5'2'' and 110 pounds to his 6'7'' 250 pounds.

"Feisty," He growled and I head-butted him and he me across the face. He rolled on top of me and we struggled hitting each other, I punched him in the balls and rolled to my feet a little dizzy. I coughed and saw blood coming from my mouth; I grabbed the dagger from the floor. As Battle got to his feet he had lava pouring from his hands, and I let it snow bring the temputure down very fast so his lava would harden and he let out a growl. I stuck it with lighting sending him back but he was on his feet and hit me in the blade wound and I cried out.

**Warrens point of view**

I rushed my father who backed away as I sent a spear of fire at him. He growled and came at me with Lava in a small pool which I dodged easy. "I will kill you before the night is through," My father said taunting me. I landed a solid hit to his face and side and I moved as he tried to hit me back. I moved closer and got him again and again. Lillian gave me the only drugs I need her power and energy fueled me. I saw blue lighting and the wind and raining was a dead giveaway she was around fighting.

"You slow old man," I said and my father snarled as he landed a kick to my chest and I skidded back a few feet. My father and I are equal and this battle was looking like a disaster, I would rather die than see Lillian hurt. I saw my friends, her friends and brother fighting and they are holding I hope her parents are on the way. Dice hits my father with his Dice and my father bellows as his skin is charred and black where the single dice impacted.

"You know you'll die your friends will die but maybe I will keep Lillian as a pet. She is a spitfire and I like that in a girl," My father said and I growled at the last part he wouldn't get a chance to touch her. I kicked him in the knee and grabbed his throat sending him in to a tree.

I heard a female cry of pain it wasn't my angel but I knew the girl. I turned and saw Penny on the floor with a villain on top of her. Without thought I snapped his neck and pulled her up when I felt like I was close to death then it was gone. I turned on the spot and saw Lillian standing in front of my father.

My father looked happy "Lillian," I said my voice cracking what had she done. "Awe Warren she does love you taking the blade instead of you," My father let out a booming laugh as I looked down seeing her blood soaked shirt blood and cuts littered her arms. I was falling and couldn't think right and I felt cool air and that was it.

**Lillian point of view**

I have been fighting for the last hour, I was drained giving Warren some of my power and energy took its toll. But I could see Battle slowing he was old and hasn't been very active in his villainess for years. He landed a kick to my stomach and I grabbed his long hair and rammed his face into my knee with brute force and he fell to the ground. I turned and saw Halo hurt and Will was nursing his arm, Trace and Angelo fought five at a time. Dice was protecting Penny who was bleeding this needed to stop and soon. I ran and grabbed the blade from the grass and went back to Battle who was running at me as well with hate and malice clear as day on his face.

"Time to die little bitch, if I just managed to off you when you were a baby my son would have lived," He said and I laughed Warren wasn't dead and he wouldn't die on my watch. Battle tackled me to the wet grass and he had his hands on my throat and I saw black spots before I heard a dog bark. I saw through my clouded vision as Fire, Storm and Blood started biting at Battle. He screamed and moved off me as I tried to breathe seeing my babies rip skin from Battle. I tried to stop him as he sent Lava right at Fire I cried out. But Fire was consumed I let the rain and snow fall but I was pathetic and too late as my baby lay there dead. Storm and Blood sniffed him and I sat and held him tears cascading like rain down my face. I screamed an eerie deafening sound as glass broke around us.

I stood as I laid my baby down "Watch Fire," I said to Storm and Blood as I chased Battle. Wrapping my arm around his throat I dug the blade very slowly down his chest, letting him feel pain. "You'll pay for killing my dog, Warren gave me Fire the very same day he asked me to marry him. You will have a front row seat at our wedding only you'll be watching from hell," I said in a deadly calm voice blood coming from my mouth my blood soaked my shirt and jeans. I plunged the dagger into his cold heart and watched the life leave Battles eyes.

"WHERE IS YOUR SISTER?" I heard my father's delicate tones ring out and I was on my knees going to my baby. I held Fire crying with Battles dead body next to me bleeding ruing the person's lawn. I felt my mother next to me on her knees she covered Fire as my father, Hurricane, Lady Peace, Sprite and Jackknife rounded up the dead, the wounded and the ones who tried to run.

The battle lasted two hours and we held and I killed my mate's father, but he killed my Fire. I looked to Sprite and she uncovered Fire and shook her head no. She looked at Storm and Blood and they barked a couple times.

"They don't want you to cry; Fire loved you very much and was happy to die for you. Fire wouldn't want you to be sad," She said with tears. "He was my baby can't you fix him please Lacy," I begged and she broke seeing me begging her to save Fire.

"He is gone, we will bury him after I clean him up," Lacy said and Jack knife helped her up Lacy owned the only pet cemetery and I would bury Fire there. She had Jack Knife carry Fire and they left.

"I killed him daddy," I said looking at Battle and my father tossed his dead body to a pile. "I wanted that job," He said and I started coughing in a watery sound. My mother screamed as she saw blood flow from my nose and mouth. I heard daddy cry out but I felt warm arms the arms of my mother and then cool air as I blacked out swimming in the black mist.

**December 15th**

I heard voice but it was like they are far away from me like we are on different ends of a football field. And my eye lids feel heavy like the each weight a hundred pounds as I try and open them. It smelled clean but I could smell Warren here and very close, so I concentrated and felt his warm hand in mine. I tried to squeeze it not really knowing it worked until I heard his deep voice.

"Lillian, come on wake up, Steve get the doctor she squeezed my hand," He bellowed and I heard loud foot falls. I tried again to open my eyes and they opened but barely before I shut them against the sunlight.

"Close the blinds and dim the lights," Warren commanded and it was done. I figured it was safe and I opened my eyes fully seeing a fucked up looking Warren, I tried to talk but a tube was sticking out of my mouth.

"No don't touch it," Warren said as he held both my hands firmly in his. I looked around seeing all my friends and family even Eve was sitting in Willows arms sleeping. I was so tired and felt like I got hit by a truck, I looked at Warren he looked scared and worried.

"I am happy to see you awake Lillian, I will remove the breathing tube and see if you can breathe on your own. If you can't I will have to put it back in," Dr. Spex said and he told me to cough really hard and I did as he asked and he pulled it out setting me to coughing until my mother gave a cold glass of water. I sipped it and it felt great, I didn't like everyone looking so I turned my gaze to Sparrow and she gave a nod.

"Stop staring at her it's upsetting her, she wants to know what's going on," Sparrow said and I looked back and everyone but Warren and daddy stopped staring.

"You have suffered some internal bleeding from the wound to your lower abdomen. It also nicked your lungs but we were able to fix the damage. You were not responsive when you arrived and have been in a coma for eighteen days, with three broken ribs," Dr. Spex said and I gave him a nod in shock how am I still tired been napping for eighteen days. Everyone was so worried and it was my fault.

It was a long day of my friends and family and the nurses coming in every few minutes. The doctors wanting more test done I swear just let me leave.

I watched as everyone went home my parents and his mother along with our daughter is the last to leave us. I knew Warren wasn't leaving my side for some time, he would watch me like a hawk. I was surprised as my parents left Kuan Yin walked in with food and Warren looked relived he was hungry again. She stayed and gave us tea and by midnight it was just us he stroked my hair.

"You okay Warren," I said and he was silent.

"I am now they didn't think you would wake up, but your father wouldn't let them pull the plug. He said you needed rest and when you wanted you would wake up," Warren said his voice cracking. "My father has faith in me I hope you didn't give up on me, I didn't give up on you once and I never will," I said stroking his face, running my thumb over his long scar his father paid the price for hurting Warren.

"I killed your father, do you hate me?" I asked in a low voice full of pain my chest was starting to hurt a bit. "I could never hate you; you only did what I wish I would have done. I will never be able to hate someone who is my angel," He said and I had tears when I thought of Fire.

"What have they done with Fire," I said letting the tears flow down my face; I saw pain on Warrens face as he watched me.  
"We had to bury him Lillian, we tried to wait, but Lacy told Storm and Blood how bad off you were. We snuck them in before the funeral. The dog's haven't been the same fearing you wouldn't wake but they and the girls dogs stood at the funeral we all went saying good bye to fur ball. I will take you to say goodbye he had the biggest and best gravestone there I made sure of that," Warren said I still cried in pain as my monitor went off as I was having trouble breathing.

"Okay let's put a mask on her this is her first day awake," The nurse said putting a mask that covered my nose and mouth and Warren looked pained.

**Okay another chapter done for today hope you liked it. Review and have a great day.**


	19. Merry Christmas!

**A/N: Hello everyone here is another chapter of ICBT, I hope you are enjoying the story this far. I enjoy writing and have two other story ideas and will be starting them after these two stories are finished. So I don't own anything other than new characters and plot line and goodies like that. So on to the story hope you like it and review.**

**December 23****rd**

I sat in my front room being happy they let me go I believed they just wanted Warren to leave. He was a pain in the ass I tried to get him to leave but he refused since when he was here I never left him. He would go home shower see Eve and come back and sit and stare reading a magazine. It was Christmas and I had done my shopping online and sat here wrapping while Eve watched I was alone and Warren knew not to come over.

"Well Eve only four more to go," I said looking out at the sea of wrapped gifts. Eve was going on two months and she had grown she was a little angel never crying unless she was hungry. She cooed talking to me and I smiled at her and gave her tiny feet a small tickle. I was finished 25 minutes later with all the tubes of paper put up and I was sticking gifts under the tree. A huge party was being held at Warrens so all these would be at his house, well except Will's but Gwen said they would be attending.

I picked up Eve walking to get her a bottle for her afternoon nap, I rocked her and her tiny eyelids closed and she slept soundly. I had finished all my work I had missed and would be returning to school when winter break was over. I cleaned the house when I heard the front door open and I turned around the corner poking my head around seeing Warren walk in.

"Love," he called out in a commanding voice and I just rolled my eyes at him. I just finished wiping down the counters with sanitizing wipes. When he entered the kitchen leaning on the door frame watching me clean the counter tops. "Good afternoon War," I said looking at him and he just smiled.

"I am here to get you and Eve, bring all your gifts to put under my tree. Gwen said all because your retarded brother is coming weather he wants to our not blah, blah we are family," Warren said and I put my cleaning supplies away washing my hands.

"Did you bring a blanket? I don't want my gifts sliding around the bed of your truck," I asked with a stern look. "Well I didn't bring my truck; I got a new one more family friendly a Cadillac Escalade ESV," He said and I was shocked he didn't like things like that but he was a family man now. I touched his cheek as I passed and showed him the mass sea of gifts I wrapped and he groaned and started carrying them out while I packed Eve a bag and grabbed my purse and Eve walking down the stairs. Seeing Gwen helping Warren carry out gifts, she stopped and looked at the table of a rather large one. She smiled and tried to shake it but nearly dropped it on the floor.

"Gwen I hope you're not trying to peek at something I got for you," I said and Warren chuckled and walked passed her with his hands full of presents. "No, I wasn't it was rather heavy and it shook and almost fell," She said with wide eyes and I just looked at her and she ran outside.

Warren took the last of the gifts and took them to the truck while Gwen had Eve. I had to get her milk and bottles in her bag before we left for the day. "That's my girl," I heard Warren and I assumed he took Eve from Gwen and I walked out.

"So I will be at your house around eleven with Penny, all the others will be there and we can start cooking dinner," She said and I gave a nod. "I will see you tonight," I said as she closed the front door she spent a lot of time at our house, with her mother dead and being raised by a single dad.

"Wow I love it," I said to the dark blue SUV parked in my drive way. "Yeah, I figured you say that, look it has an awesome stereo. Mini TVs in the back that flips down from the roof. It can also fly fixed it myself," He said and I smiled it was a good family car. I was able to get in by myself as he liked to drive or was scared of my driving; it was a smooth ride Eve fell back asleep fast.

"You do know it's yours right, I know a day ago you passed your test. I know I shouldn't have don't give me a lecture, your worth it. If it wasn't for you I be dead and you would be living in hiding with our daughter," Warren said and I sighed.

"My aunt had a college fund set up for Eve before she died so the money from their will and the sale of their house went right into it. Steve put in a large amount and so did my mother and I," He said and I smiled this was great news. We made it to our house and he started to unload as Dice and the gang came out Layla taking Eve as I started helping Warren. The day was spent with us girls decorating our house in Christmas decorations and the boys putting up lights for the sake of my happiness. By dinner time I had lasagna in the oven with fresh garlic cheese bread, while Layla made a salad.

I watched Warren with Eve he was really good with her she soften him but also made him more lethal. I was worried in five months school would be over and he would be opening his auto repair shop for the supers and civilians. I would still have two years at Sky high and I had a feeling it would take work from Warren not to watch me during classes. I doubt he has even thought of it because I would know if he did. We all sat for dinner together and it felt nice and I watched Eve in her bouncy chair while we ate.

"Can you believe five more months and we are out of high school. Opening our shop," Trace said fondly it would be the four boys together. "Well, good for you ass licker, we still have two years at Sky high without you guys there," Magenta said in a sarcastic voice. Bam! I felt his anger as he got up from the table and I sighed watching him go he needed a few minutes alone.

"I take it he isn't happy with the very idea he won't be able to watch you like a creeper," Magenta said and I slapped her in the back of the head and she gave me a "what did I do" look. I got up and followed Warren leaving Eve with Dice so I could go talk to Warren. I found him on the balcony looking over our vast land where we would raise our kids, if we made it that long.

"Warren," I said putting my arms around his waist and he turned in my arms looking down at me. "Why are you so upset over it?" I questioned and he sighed running his hand through his long hair letting it fall in his face. "I trust you but its other boys I don't trust. I am not a good man and I know without me there they will hit on you. It upsets me to my very core not having you by my side," He said.

"Warren, guys may hit on me but you have my love, my heart and soul. So it really doesn't matter because I won't give them a chance to try and flirt with me," I said and his anger simmered. "I love you very much Lillian, I am yours all of me the good and the bad," He said as his arms came around my waist as we kissed a deep lingering kiss full of love and passion. "Well you'll still have to be my date for my dances and two proms, so you can still scare everyone," I said with a smile.

**December 25****th**

I sat in my yoga pants and tang top in my living room in the house Warren got for me. I couldn't move in for two years but it still was my home. No presents until later after dinner a Stronghold tradition, my mother, Lacy, Willow all are at the Spa for their day out. I was playing with Eve as Warren was still sleeping it was going on eleven and I stood and opened the front door as a gaggle of girls came in.

"Quite Warren is still sleeping," I said as we all walked into the kitchen where all the food was. I set my daughter in her swing and set the music to play as we organized the food we are cooking and who does what. It was near 12:15 when we started cooking the pies, it was a huge dinner.

"Can I get a beer and a bowl of cereal before you ladies start?" I turned and saw Warren in nothing but his briefs. And every single girl blushed looking at him he was toned and muscled in all the right areas and with a very noticeable bulge in his briefs.

"Hurry up and put some damn clothes on Warren," I said and he flushed noticing his lack of clothes. "Well if you got it flaunt it, right?' He asked with a smile as I hit him with a wooden spoon and he yelped. "Well okay I have big boobs I will go around flaunting them," I said and he fucking pinched me.

"I don't think so," He said grabbing his food and a beer and he sat next to Eve as he ate. I just shook my head seeing the girls glance over every few minutes. I would get him back and soon for this he knew the girls are watching him. This wasn't getting him back but I walked over with an ice cold glass of water he wasn't too close to our daughter. I dumped the cold water over his male parts and he jumped up cussing and Eve giggled. I laughed my face bright red "War you needed to cool off," I said and he had a glint in his eyes that sent me running with him behind me. I ran to our room and locked the door and jumped off the balcony and walked back into the kitchen hearing him cuss from upstairs.

I sighed when he came down 20 minutes later fully clothed, he looked good. He had on a black muscle shirt on with faded jeans. His boots and chain ever present he was hot. "I have to go I have an appointment," I raised my brow and he just sighed. "I do I will be back later about right around the time everyone shows up," I snarled and he gave me a look. "It's Christmas cant it wait Warren?" I asked and he shook his head no and walked out.

I was fuming by 5:00 Pm as Gwen was finished dressing and watched Eve so I could shower and dress. I took a very fast shower, and sat and started drying my hair and pinning it up with two blue roses. A Blue and Cream Lace Bustier Pearl Dress with Manolo Blahnik Lace Tayler heels with minimal make-up and heart shaped jewelry. I stood as the bed room door opened and in waked Warren with a smile. I didn't think getting a tattoo was worth not spending Christmas with us I could give a shit less if I was cooking, he could have been with Eve.

"A tattoo Warren, I think Eve would have liked to see you," I snapped and he sighed knowing I was pissed at him. I saw fire running up his arms and it was a true work of art it looked real. He took off his shirt and I saw Evangeline running between his massive shoulders. He turned and I saw Lillian with angel wings and a halo and I sighed.

"I still don't think it was worth it Warren she may only be two months but this is her first Christmas," I said walking out so he could get dressed. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen helping the other girls out as others went and got ready we had 15 minutes until people started to arrive for dinner. I had Eve she was in her Christmas dress it was like she was a Christmas angel. A green and red ribbon in her hair it had curls I saw a picture of her real mother and she had long brown curls, where I had black.

The doorbell rang and Warren was rushing down the stairs meeting me at the door. I opened it holding Eve with Warren next to me seeing My dad, mom, Will, Ethan, his girlfriend and Zack and his girl. I moved to the side and let them in "You look stunning my princess," Daddy said kissing my forehead my mother gave me a kiss and hug before moving on to Warren.

"Hey Lily bug, Miss. Eve' Will said and she cooed as he picked her up kissing my cheek and was gone. Ethan and Zack came in with their mates shaking hands with Warren because they are polite. Before the door even closed it rang again as we saw all his friends and their parents, and his mama. We welcomed them in and I could see a hint of distaste on Dice's fathers face seeing me.

"Be polite while you are in my house, she is my future wife and she was the one who killed my father Mr. Darken," Warren said as Magenta and Sparrows family's arrived in a very cheerful mood. Bringing gifts and wine for the evening I hugged them since I have known them since I was in diapers.

"Fortuna, this is my mate Warren Peace. Warren this is Fortuna Sparrows Aunt. Maggie and Brute this is Warren these are Magenta's parents," I introduced everyone.

"It is a pleasure, you are a lucky man Warren," Brute said he was a tall and muscular man with a stash and goatee. "This is a beautiful home Warren you have good taste," Maggie said and Warren laughed.

"I bought it because Lillian wanted it she picked it and decorated it," Warren said and Maggie laughed kissing my cheek walking away to see their daughter.

"Lillian and the child have been very good for you Warren Peace. I hope you can be the man Lillian deserves," Fortuna said touching my cheek as she passed. I turned and walked with Warren "Is she always like that?" He asked and I gave a yes.

We all sat around the large main dining room table as all the food was set on the table. I was feeding Eve while everyone sat and ate dinner everyone talking it was a relaxing sight-seeing everyone talking without yelling. I hadn't eaten yet as I burped my daughter all night flashing of camera lights surrounded us. Once I was finished feeding her Warren held out his arms and I handed him his daughter. And I started eating listening to everyone's conversation.

**After dinner around 7:00 Pm**

Eve was still wide awake with the happy vibe in the house; I sat on the sofa with her next to me in her swing. No music she could hear it over us talking, but she was all smiles. Willow and mom started handing out gifts to people we made sure everyone had equal numbers, Eve had more than anyone. I sat with a pile of gifts at my feet, I was hoping Warren didn't get me a gift as I was driving a brand new SUV.

I UN wrapped the first one and laughed and looked at Ethan, he got me a stun gun. I showed it to Warren and he laughed a deep laugh. "Popsicle, good one," Warren laughed and set Ethan to blushing as I kissed his cheek. I had gotten such wonderful gifts and I had two left and they are both from Warren.

"Thank you Warren," Will said. Holding the new Samsung Galaxy s7, which I knew cost near five hundred dollars, since I wanted one and daddy got it for me. I smiled poor Will was really stunned he got something so nice from Warren. Gwen screamed and I saw her with a pink velvet box and Will with a grimace on his face. Inside was a slip of paper for auto detailing her car any way she wanted it done. She opened mine seeing a tone of different phone cases all in shades of pale pink with diamonds and other things on them.

I opened mine from Warren seeing a card for my favorite place at Maxville mall. I opened the next one and sighed it was a picture of Warren, me and Eve we had taken for Christmas our first family picture it was in a white gold frame. I hugged him and he kissed my lips before I sat back down.

I watched Warren open his gifts from me he pulled out a small red velvet box. He opened it and removed a wedding ring that matched mine but very manly, he put it on his ring finger with an adoring smile. He opened the last one and he laughed seeing the very same thing he got me a framed picture of us as a family he got up and set it on the fire place. I would have mine at home and when I moved it would stay there with my parents. Eve had new toys and clothes galore, Layla had a wedding ring as did Magenta and Sparrow not as grand as mine. But I could care less about the size it was a family heirloom from his family.

I walked everyone out Willow and Hurricane or Jared James are watching Eve tonight. So I could rest I was riding home with Warren and he was staying over at my house. I clean along with Warren as everyone had left and went home for the night, my parents going to go see my grandparents and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I washed the dishes as he dried and set them in the dishwasher, I had work at noon and he came in at two. I scrubbed the counters as he did the table and we are finished, as I sit with him in the den watching the fire blazing.

"This has been the best Christmas I have ever had, it was just me and mom with my friends," He said his arm around my shoulders. "Now you have a daughter and mate with a large family," I said and he smiled. "Yeah 18 with a wife and child I am pretty lucky you didn't break the bond," He said his face falling at the bitter memories. "Time for me to go Warren," I said standing up as he raised his hand and the fire was gone.

I drove us home and he was relaxed but on guard as I drove through a quiet town. I made a sharp turn down the road leading to the lake, my eyes turning into storm clouds. Making the water a bit hotter and the air around us too, I jumped out and he followed. I took off my shoes and dress setting it on the seat along with my jewelry I was clad in a strapless bra and blue lace panties as I ran at the lake flying high and falling hearing Warren yelling at me. I surfaced seeing his enraged face right next to me and I gave him a brilliant smile.

"Scared the fucking piss out of me Lillian," He said in a flat tone. And I wrapped my arms around him his arms came around my waist. He stiffened when my legs went around his waist bring his erection closer. He groaned and he kissed me his lips warm and wet as the pressed to mine. I bit on his bottom lip and he moaned and he deepened the kiss, his tongue enticing mine to play. My hands in his long hair as his ran up my body.

I broke the kiss and moved to his neck kissing and giving light bites to his flesh.

**Seems like a good place to leave off right? Please review!**


	20. First time by the lake shore

**Hello every one and a happy hump day almost to the weekend, so close yet so far. I think maybe five more chapters until I close the story. So as I normally say I don't own anything you have seen on the movie or any original characters. I own new plot lines and characters. So please enjoy this chapter and it be nice to see reviews I just like to know the story doesn't suck balls.**

**December 25****th**

I broke the kiss and moved to his neck kissing and giving light bites to his flesh. Causing moans to come from him I could feel his hands moving over my body through the cool water. My fingers trailing through his long hair, it was soft to the touch even though it is dripping wet. I could feel him moving backwards to the shore of the lake, I held on gripping his waist tighter. Kissed and ran the tip of my wet tongue over his Addams apple he moved his neck giving me better access. I smiled against his tanned skin he would have a very large hickie on his neck soon.

He stood up his hands cupping my ass as he walked through the water, his feet hitting the light brown sand. He went to his knees bringing me with him my back hit the wet and dry sand. His hands on my hips as his mouth claimed mine in a heated kiss. His kiss was demanding but he was turning my insides into a boiling liquid. I moaned when we broke apart and his lips came down on my neck kissing with light sucking around my ear. His lips trailing further down my neck moving to the other side repeating. I was shaking but not from cold the feel of his hands and lips are sending me over the edge. Wet warm kisses trailed down my neck he kissed every part of me he could reach from my ears to my shoulders. My hands running softly over his muscled back our legs tangled together. His lean muscled body moving down as his kissing stopped, as he looked at my large round breast in awe. His mouth enclosed on my nipple sucking it into his mouth creating a wet heat from his mouth and my center. His hands came around un-hooking my bra he tossed it a few feet away, his gaze was returned to my breast.

I whimpered as he kissed, licked and sucked on my breast, his hands rough as he fondled them to his pleasure. My hands pulling him even closer to my body, and he pulled me closer to his mouth. I felt like I was burning as his tongue and lips hit my belly button, his hands running over my breast and moving back down to my thighs. I tried to hold still as his fingers hooked under my lace panties as he tugged them off my waist, I wouldn't be wearing those home. I was naked now and I still couldn't bring myself to be nervous at what was about to happen. His hands pushed my thighs apart as his head dipped down between them. I let out a gasp when I felt his tongue run along my opening his fingers opening up my lips, his tongue licking in a slow burning motion making me wetter than before. I was swimming in ecstasy as his tongue moved over my clit he gave it a hard suck nibbling between his teeth.

He pulled away before it became too much I let out a small cry as he pulled away. He just smiled as I trialed my fingertips down his chest pushing him on his back. I straddled his waist as I bent kissing and running my tongue over his nipple making them hard. I gave one a light bite earning a lust filled growl from Warren, so I did it again than sucking on it. Moving to the other his hands in my hair wet with sand in it. I moved further down trailing warm kisses down his chest and abs. I didn't know how to give a blowjob, but it can't be any harder as sucking on a big stick ice cream bar. I pulled off his briefs without being sexy about it I was new to this. I touched his dick with my right hand giving it a tight slow stroke from his base to the head, he gave a loud moan and I felt his dick twitch in my hand.

I bent down his hands gripping my hair as I ran my tongue over the head of his dick in a slow circler motion. I wrapped my lips around his girth and took as much of his length as I could into my mouth, moving my tongue around as my head bobbed up and down. He was jerking beneath me I ran my tongue along his shaft; he pulled my head up using my thick hair. He pulled me into a kiss pushing me on my back his larger body covering mine pressing my body into the wet sand.

"I love you," Warren said in a breathless tone full of lust. I cupped his cheek "I love you too," I said looking at our bond mark it circled my finger and around my wrist making a vine like mark up my arm. Warrens was on his hand and finger but it trialed like a vine on his neck for all to see. "This is going to hurt I will try to be gentle," Warren said his hips pushing my thighs further apart so he could enter me. His hands on my hips he was gripping way to hard his nails leaving blood flowing. I could the head of his dick at my wet center, but he was pushing putting a constant pressure on my opening. He was rocking into me but nothing was happening, "I am going have to be a little rough you're really tight," He said through clenched teeth. I was ready when his hand came down rubbing my clit, I moaned. I felt his body coil and a harsh shove than another over and over, I screamed as the head of his dick entered me. He kept shoving until he broke my barrier I was crying as he stopped.

"I am sorry love, just relax," He whispered his voice barley controlled his body shaking as he was using all his self-control not to pound me in to the sand. He started to move in a slow rhythm at first until I was used to him which wasn't about to happen, he was big and it hurt. I was whimpering and moaning as he trusted into me his hips crashing with brutal force in to my center and inner thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist he was braced on his elbows with sweat dripping on me from his body. I could even think right now all I could do was feel and he was bringing me such pleasure. I raked my nails down his chest and back as I started to feel a bubble of heat near my center.

"WARREN," I cried out trying to move away from what was happening. But he gripped me tighter and I didn't think he could go faster and harder but he did. I screamed in pleasure and pain as he fucked me to the point I was making a dent in the wet sand.

"Lillian come for me now," He said in a dominate voice I came with a gush all over his dick and he was groaning as my walls clamped down around him tightly. I surged against him as he bit into my flesh

He was still going I was on the verge of my third orgasm when he lost his pace, his hips moving with frantic thrusting. "FUCK, I AM GOING TO COME. FUCK, FUCK," he said as I felt a very hot liquid streamed inside me his hands on my breast as I cried out, his hands are leaving very nasty looking marks along my pale skin. His body falls on top of mine but I hold him stroking his damp hair, shit I was the one taking a beating. But wow he was wow just wow was all that came to mind. He raised himself up and he pulled out of me and rested on his left side facing me. His hand cupped my cheek and I rolled over nestled into his warm embrace and we lay there for some time. We only got up when both our phones started to go off with people worried.

He picked up setting me on my bare feet he looked at my body and he frowned. So I followed his gaze seeing blood all over my thighs, my chest still bleeding form his feeding my hips had claw marks with blood. My body had hand print bruising my lip was a bit swollen with a bruise on the lower right side. He looked like Freddy Kruger got to his chest and back and I raised my brow and he smiled. He held my hand as we walked back to my SUV, he had his briefs on but my bra and panties were torn, so I slid on the dress. My body hurt and was very sore so Warren picked me back up setting me in the passenger seat handing me my phone.

I answered the texts and he sighed "I have to go see Dice I will walk you to your door and I should be gone for like an hour. I gave him a nod as he drove I was so sleepy but I had to take a shower first. "I will be asleep so my house key is on the ring," I said and he held my hand pulling me closer to him.

"Tonight and today have been the very best of my life. Tonight blew my mind Lily it felt great sorry I was so rough," He said and he meant it he felt horrid when he looked at my body seeing the blood and bruising. He pulled up and walked me to my door as Gwen opened it and she shot me a panicked glance as Warren kissed my forehead before running to the Escalade. I walked in and she followed me to my room and shut the door it was midnight she was getting ready to leave.

"Did he beat you?' She said with a raging fury and I shook my head no taking off the dress ad she gasped seeing my naked body. "It was our first time together," I said and her eyes widened further. "So is it true he is amazing in bed?" She said and I coked as I covered myself with my bath robe.

"It was painful he is so big, he had to be a little rough to get it in. but yes he is," I said with a blush and she squealed like such a girl. We talked for a few minutes than she left I turned on the shower stepping in letting the water cascade down my body. It felt great as I grabbed my body sponge, putting a heaping portion of coconut body wash on it. Washing my face first I scrubbed my arms and chest next feeling the burn and sting as I washed the claw marks and his bite mark. I moved further down after cleaning and re-soaping, washing my female parts and thighs my legs came last. The bottom of the shower was tinted red from blood and I just sighed.

I washed my hair twice before all the sand was out; I would have Warren have my Escalade cleaned tomorrow. I let the conditioner sit for five minutes before letting the warm water rinse it from my hair. I grabbed a towel wrapping it around my body before stepping out. I ran a brush trough my hair turning on my blow dryer. I hated going to bed with wet hair it was almost dry when I ran the brush trough before walking out into my room. I tossed on some pj bottoms and a tang top before plugging in my phone. I hoped into bed and covered up the light off as my phone went off, it was playing "Porn star dancing by my darkest days" telling me it was Warren. I looked seeing a text and I scrolled to his message.

"Dice has to move in for a while, his dad didn't like Layla,-Warren"

"It's fine by me going to bed so tired and cold,-Lillian"

"On my way to your house I will keep you warm,-Warren" I didn't text back as my eyes closed my phone on the dresser. I felt him get in bed an unknown time later his arms winding around my waist; I turned and rested my head in the crook of his neck. His fingers moving down my back in a soothing rhythm, thank god mom put me on the pill when she saw who my mate was.

**July 4****th**** seven months later.**

I sat in my chair with a 9 month old Eve resting in my lap, it was Fourth of July. And we are having a massive BBQ at Warren and my house for our friends and family. His mother is now engaged to Jared James. If poor Jennifer was still alive she would have fucked her now step brother. I am on summer break than back to school for my 11th grade year, Warren was still pissy about it and the only way to calm him was sex. He was always rough in bed without even trying to be, he was trying to calm down.

"Mama," Eve said and I smiled mama was her first word cookie was her second than dada. She loved my mother's oatmeal Choco chip cookies. I was so happy with how life turned out Fire Jr. was playing around my feet with Storm and Blood. It was a shocker when Storm gave birth and only one looked like my Fire, I kept him and love him so much. Warren, Dice, Trace and Angelo all opened their shop which was doing so very well, my father as the Commander gave Warrens shop two thumbs up. So Warren was always working this was his very first day off but he made great money. I was always with the girls as the boys work, but it was going to be worth it in the end. I watched Dad and Warren talking over the grill Warren had a beer in his hand and a smile on his face as Will was on my father's other side. Will was trying not to smile but I could see it on his face. My mother talking to Lacy, Maggie and Willow about weddings two years away, Warren and I decided to get married right out of high school why wait we are mates.

"Lost in thought," I turned seeing Sparrow smiling sitting next to me. "I always am," I joked.

"Life I never dreamed it could be like this after what happened. Never thought I could trust a man but I trust Warren, Trace, Angelo and Dice. My parents won't talk to me so I just leave them alone, my aunt is happy to have me she loves me. I could never figure out why my only brother would attack me like that but you saved me and now look at our life," She said waving her hand around.

"After what happened sex, men anything other than my brother and father I hated. But now I have Warren who would kill any man who hurt me. I still have never figured out why Yin did it when he was inside me I wanted to die but my power backfired and killed your brother," I said and she hugged me as Eve sensed our sadness she laid her small head on ours.

Warren and Angelo had heard everything as I spun feeling so much anger it scared me. Warrens face was red his eyes black like midnight, Angelo was fuming a grey smoke was seen around his head. I got up giving my mother Eve before chasing Warren as he had walked off; he was sitting in the furthest corner of our yard on a fallen log.

"Warren," I said sitting with him but he never looked at me just staring with a scowl on his face. "This is why I never told you," I said and he turned to me. "You can always tell me anything. Hearing it was her own blood but he had raped you when I thought he didn't. How scared you must have been only ten if I would have met you sooner he would have died by my hand not yours," Warren growled as we sat for a while in silence until he calmed enough to go back to the party.

Eve was watching in awe at the vast fireworks in the night sky her eyes shining. I was sitting with Warren as he held our daughter. All of our friends and family together for every holiday being together, I would spend the night here with Warren.

"Nothing is going to tear us apart," Warren said before kissing my sweet lips.

**Wow that was a hard chapter to write, SHIT I forgot rabid Squirrels attacking them. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	21. 11th grade

**Hello everyone I present another chapter of ICBT, I can't believe almost finished with this story it sad. But I have two more I hope you will enjoy, when I post them. So I don't own Sky high and no money is being made. But I do own Lillian because she rocks and is based off my oldest daughter.**

**August 29****th**** – one month and 25 days later.**

I tossed my alert clock at my bed room wall pulling my covers back over my face. I gave a loud sigh as I tossed them back off and swung my bare feet over my bed. I gave a laugh when I saw Eve giving me a grumpy look from her crib, today was my first day back at Sky high for my 11th year. Warren would meet me at school to pick up Eve before he dropped her off with Lacy until I got off school. Than he would get home and I had work much to his prissiness, Will would have Eve for an hour maybe a little more with Gwen until Warren showed up from work. Gwen was going to nursing school at night.

I grabbed her and she giggled as I kissed her cheek, I showered last night so I didn't need to do it this morning. I set her on my bed turning on my light, she hissed at the same time I did. I sat at my vanity table doing my hair and make-up as I watched Eve in the mirror she was watching me. It took me 15 minutes and I stood grabbing her putting on a fresh diaper she looked sweet in her pink and brown striped tights, with a brown skirt and shit to top it off a pick hoodie. I brushed trough her hair in soft strokes tying a pick and brown ribbon in it. I set her back down and started getting dressed for the day a head, Warren has been in a foul mood for the last couple days. I pulled on my red top and blue jean shorts; I knew Warren was still made about my belly button ring I got behind his back over the summer break all my friends and I had gotten them. I finished tying my laces, grabbing my backpack and Eves diaper bag, Eve jumped into my open arms and we walked downstairs to eat.

"Morning my princesses," Daddy called as he grabbed his car keys from the rack. I kissed his cheek as he gave Eve a kiss goodbye as he was headed into the office. I saw mom cleaning the kitchen as I set Eve in her highchair I grabbed Cheerios for Eve and a banana, dicing it. She munched as I ate some watermelon that was sweet and perfect Layla was awesome.

"Hello, dear sleep well?" Mom asked "As well as I normally do, Eve was up half the night," I said and she checked Eve's head but no fever. "Mama, "I turned to Eve.

"Yes Eve," I said with a soft voice full of love.

"Dada," was all she said with her tiny brow crumpled together. I turned to my mother "Is it bad she is at our home than Warrens never with us together other than during the day when we are together?" I asked she asks for Warren when I have her and when he has her she asks for me. "It could most children see both their parents every night or only one, she could be confused seeing you both during the day and not at night she wakes up and one of you is gone," my mother said she looked worried she loved Eve very much.

"Hey mom, Lily bug and Miss. Eve," Will said sitting at the table helping himself to some eggs. I smiled at him as I got up cleaning Eve and our dishes, I picked up Eve and she bent down grabbing Will's hair to kiss his cheek with banana drool. He let her but I saw him wipe off the chunks of banana from his cheek with a smile. I grabbed our bags and my keys and walked outside seeing my friends standing by the Escalade, I opened the doors and we all climbed in with Sparrow buckling Eve in her seat. I drove off and took to the skies as I made my way to school. I landed with a small bump seeing Warren waiting for me; I swear he could have just come to my house. We got out as I grabbed Eve and our bags from the back seat.

"Morning Love," He said pulling me very close kissing my lips so every male in this school saw we are still together my ring doesn't say back off. "We need to talk Eve was up half the night I am so tired, she was asking for you," I said and he looked confused "She pulls the same stuff but asks for you," He said running his hands through his long hair in frustration. "I will ask my mom about it," He said as he took our daughter from me kissing her chubby cheeks and she giggled making him smile.

"Hey Warren kiss her fast we need to go," Magenta said standing next to me, he kissed me one last time and I walked away from him heading to class.

**Lunch time**

I was ready to burst by the time I got to eat; I had my phone on but not the ringer. But Warren felt the need to text me every five minutes didn't he have a job to do; he should know I could only text him in the halls and at lunch. But he still texted me and I was getting frustrated as are my friends, boys left and right have been handing us there numbers, or flirting with us. I had 20 numbers which I was going to give to Warren; Layla had 7, Magenta 16, Sparrow 7.

I sat with my lunch with my friends I pulled out my water and fruit along with a sandwich. We waited for Layla and Magenta to arrive with their lunch, Sparrow was setting her stuff out when the other two sat.

"I didn't think it would be so bad, but every villain and hero thinks we are free game without our villains here," Layla said with a growl. And we just agreed and to make it worse another four guys all 10th graders came up to us.

"Hey ladies, can we sit with you," one asked. "No we are taken," I snapped like a harpy as my phone went off. I picked it up answering it "Hey Warren," I said.

"I am okay I am trying to eat, I will see you after work. Warren I have to work I need things and you're NOT my sugar daddy,' I snapped he could tell something was wrong. "I will tell you later, or you'll hear it from the girls seeing as they will see you before me," I said eating a slice of melon.

**Paper Lantern-8:00 Pm.**

I put up another order and went back to dicing carrots, my hair up in a bun. I drank my tea tossing some Beef into the wok, with some broccoli and oyster sauce. I was tired and pissy and it was only our first day back I had two years of this shit to put up with.

"How many?" Warren said I knew he was there I just never turned around feeling his boiling anger. I sighed and turned around he should be with Eve not here.

"Hello Warren, where is our daughter?" I asked.

"With our mothers, now answer me," He demanded in a dark tone. "Warren all you said was how many, I don't know how many you are talking about," I said scared he was really pissed.

"Numbers," was all he said coming closer to me, his gloved hands clenched at his side. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a handful of small slips of paper. I put them on the counter as his eyes narrowed at them, he walked over as I put my hand back in my pocket pulling out the last few putting them down to he growled.

I went back to cooking the next order as he counted them; I set the order up and cleaned the wok before another order was placed. I turned seeing him burning the pile and I just sighed us not together at school will be a problem; I could feel a fight coming on. "26 guys gave you numbers, this is a fucking problem you are mine," He hissed and I walked over to him hoping to calm him down before it turned into a fight.

"Warren you need to calm down, I am your fiancé and the boys at school are stupid to think I would have even called them," I said putting my head on his chest feeling his whole body shake in rage. "No, I am going to your school and beat the shit out of every guy. I am your husband you wear my ring your mine and they think they can have you are they that stupid," He was ranting like a mad man.

"Babe you can't come and beat them up you, have work and they are not worth it. I do wear your ring but you don't own me we can't keep having this argument over and over," I said and his eyes flashed pure black in his anger. He grabbed my arms and shook me hard shoving me into the wall; he was in front of me in a second. I stared at him it would do no good to argue or talk he was over the edge.

"You are mine; I have fed from you now you belong to me. If I was just to leave you would be insane a lot faster than before is that what you want," Warren said and I gasped he wouldn't do that. I was pissed he would even say such a thing to me after he promised he never would do that to hurt me.

"Try it Warren go ahead and leave because I won't be single when you come back. I read another book if I was too fed from another male villain I wouldn't fall as hard," I sneered and shoved him from me. He looked shocked but not for long " But you Warren couldn't feed from another it would make you ill, it's you who can't live without me so cut the crap," I said in anger.

He looked pissed and worried and what I said, but anger won and he hit me hard sending me across and back into the wall. I looked at him in shock as he grabbed me by my hair hard, he yanked me forward. "This is the last time I will tell you Lillian, you are mine," He growled in my face slamming my head back into the wall. I was dazed for a second the room spinning as I watched Warren walk back out. I slid to the floor crying covering my face, he never gets this pissed.

I washed my face when I got home telling my father, one of the guys at work put a Wok up to high and when I tried to grab it, it fell and hit me. He was angry ready to go find the guy before my mother stopped him. I pulled back the covers and plugged in my phone, I haven't answered his messages at all. I knew I be seeing him in the morning most likely at school, I had no doubt he and the boys would be there ready to burn the other boys alive.

**The next day at lunch**

I was surprised to say the least when I didn't see Warren and the boys waiting as we got out of my Escalade. Class was boring as I aced all my test and papers, I was reading as the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my stuff as Sparrow and I walked out walking to Layla and Magenta, we made our way to lunch. My friends are pissed with Warren, I told them the truth we can't lie to each other.

"I am starved," Magenta said as she walked to the line as we sat at Warren's old table.

"He will get better with age he is still young and afraid, he won't tell you but he is afraid you'll find someone better," Sparrow said and I rolled my eyes. We sat and talked while we ate our lunch my brother watching us we still sat here alone, not needing to sit with his group of friends. I think the air isn't working its getting real hot in here and at the very thought I scan the room seeing nothing.

"Sup?" Magenta asked and I looked around.

"Warren is here," I said I looked around again and their eyes followed mine seeing nothing. We waited another four minutes and the feeling was still there. The door burst open and four boys stood looking into the lunch room, and headed to our table with Mr. Boy running after them.

"Boys you can't just come in here you all have graduated,' He went on but the boys ignored them. They sat at our table all but Warren he stood looking over the boys with his pure black eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Layla asked Dice as she rested her head on his shoulders. "Sick of guys hitting on you and giving you numbers," was all he said Warren sat next to me pulling out a smoke before lighting it.

"Mr. Peace you can't smoke in here," Mr. Boy said and Warren gave him a dirty look that sent him running. "When did you plan on answering my texts," was all Warren said and I turned to him, I felt his shame at seeing the nasty looking bruise on my cheek "I wasn't planning on answering them," I said it hurt to eat my cheek was a bit swollen. Will was glaring at Warren he didn't believe the pan story. "Eat," Warren said I looked at the knife in Angelo's pocket trying to figure if I got it would I still have time to cut Warren.

"I can't my mouth hurts and my cheek is swollen," I hissed at him as my friends growled. "I am so sorry," he whispered so soft and low his hand resting on it. "Sure," I said with no emotions.

"Boys time to go, you can't just waltz into Sky high, you're no longer students here," we turned to see Principal Powers and Coach Boom.

"Mr. Peace put it out," she said rolling her eyes at him. he stood as did his friends.

"Hey all you fucking bitches these girls belong to us, talk or even try to pass another number to them. We will cut out your tongues, they don't want you," they all said different lines and we just sighed.

"She is the mother to our daughter and my fiancé none of you are going to get from me, I will kill you first," Warren said as he put out the burning hot smoke on his arm. That was it he was taking anger management classes or we are done.

I walked out with the girls following me heading to our gym class.

**Okay a filler chapter for you hope you enjoyed it.**


	22. Caveman

**Hello everyone here is another chapter for ICBT, so sad its ending soon. I don't own anything from Sky high; I do own Lillian and the plot line. X- Men has been finished and I would like for ya'll to read it. Thank you for sticking with me and reading my stories. **

**September 17****th**

Eve was sitting in front of me with a sweet smile she was next was Eve's very first birthday and we had a party planned for her a family affair. I was standing in the kitchen in Warren's shirt I spent the night last night and some nights he is at my house, and Eve slept through the nights. Warren came to my school once more during lunch him and the boys almost killing a group of villains who wouldn't stop flirting with us.

"Maammaa," I turned seeing Eve finished her food. I cleaned her up and her chair before we went outside to play until her father woke up. I sat on the cool grass as she rolled me the ball I gave it a small push sending it back to her open arms. Her dark eyes shining with glee as she walked and hit me with the ball giggling. I laughed as she ran around playing with her play house Warren had put in for her it was huge; she peeked out from the window and waved. I waved back watching her play and thinking Warren needs to wake up it is near one in the afternoon.

I got up she needed lunch I went to grab her when a squirrel had her cornered in her house. It was watching her so I snatched her fast and I fucking chased us. She was crying as I ran to the sliding doors with the squirrel chasing us, the animal had gone nuts. I slammed the doors shut seeing it stop watching from the glass and I sighed, my face red. I set Eve down in her chair giving her a bowl of diced apples and a grilled cheese cut in four pieces.

I stood starting Warren's lunch; I was making him a hot pastrami sandwich with chips and a dill pickle. I put it on a roll about to wake his ass up as I set it on the table. I heard a small cry and turned to Eve and saw the fucking squirrel near her chair and I cussed and ran over grabbing her, as it lunged at me. Letting out a scream, I ran out of the kitchen and through the den heading for the stairs.

"What's wrong I heard you scream," Warren said running down the stairs seeing Eve crying and me running. "A squirrel is chasing me," I screamed as the squirrel jumped on Warren who yelled. And batted the thing off of him as it went in his hair, I watched from the stairs not willing to get closer the thing was rabid. "Warren I think it is rabid," I said and he was trying to grab it.

An hour later Lacy put the thing to sleep and cheeked around for more but nothing.

"Thing could have hurt Eve," I ranted to Warren as we ate lunch at the table with Eve in her chair munching on a slice of grilled cheese. He was pissed it got in the house after I told him about what happened outside. Dice was home from work around four, and we headed to the mall.

**The Maxville mall**

Warren helped me out of the Escalade setting me on my feet, as Dice got Eve's bag and stroller from the back. I stood with my purse as Warren got our daughter from her car seat; she was sleeping as I took her from him. We walked into the cool mall it was humid outside from the rain and normal Alabama humidness. All my girlfriends should be here or on their way as I set a still sleeping Eve in her stroller.

"Eve looks so much like you Lily and some of Warren, I would never have guesses she wasn't your daughter, "Dice said in a low voice. "She is our daughter," Was all I said as we walked I needed some stuff as did Eve. Warren was looking for some new jeans and a jacket. I walked with Dice and Warren as they went in stores Warren didn't want me running off without him, because he thinks I will need a babysitter.

"Warren I am going over to the baby store, no shut it," I said when he tried to argue with me and Dice smiled at us. I left the store with Eve walking to Disney baby, and Eve woke up so I picked her up and she smiled seeing all the clothes and toys. I pushed the stroller around letting her pick three things before we went to the cashier, with two outfits and four stuffed toys for her collection.

"She is so cute, she kind looks like my ex-boyfriend but he didn't want kids," She said and I smiled. "Sounds horrible, what's his name? I would like to punch him kids are great, "I asked in case I ran into him I could punch him in the face. She gave me a smile and her eyes turned sad "Warren Peace," She said and I hissed.

"This is mine and Warren's daughter he is my fiancé," I said and her eyes bugged as I paid for my stuff and walked out heading back to Warren. With a happy Eve who was cuddling with a Poo bear doll, I walked in seeing Warren talking to a girl with brown and red hair. I stood behind him with Eve as he didn't notice me behind him.

The girl saw me and she pointed me out and Warren tried to smile. "No, "I said and the girl was gone. I gave Warren a dirty look I can't talk to guys but he can talk to girls.

"Bullshit Warren, you toss a fit and beat up any guy I talk to but I see you flirting and talking to other girls. This is bullshit and it's going to stop. I can't trust you, is that it, I go into the baby store and your ex works there, jealous we have a kid together," I hissed as Dice stood next to me. He looked ashamed as I walked away from him seeing the girls. I left him with Dice as Magenta took the stroller and we left Dice giving Layla a kiss.

We hit up a couple stores seeing Gwen and Penny shopping Gwen had our grandmother's ring on which was nice. She waved and came over sensing my anger she pulled me aside.

"So sick of all his ex's than I leave for a few minutes and he talking to another girl but I can't talk to other boys," I vented and she gave me a firm nod. "We will talk later at home," She said as Warren was walking over. I was sitting with Sparrow as Warren went and got me pizza and Eve a kid's meal, my eyes looking creepy like a dark grey mist was moving over my grey eyes.

"Talk to another guy and beat the shit out of the next girl that talks to him we will back you, "Magenta said and we smiled being mated to villains suited us well. Warren came back and looked at us whispering and my eyes and he was worried. We had a plan but we never needed it because one of his many tramps came up ten minutes later with a couple friends. Warren was changing Eve with Dice in the bathroom.

"This is mate the mother of his child, well he has lowered his standards," she said looking down at me she had to be at least 25. I didn't need to dress up to please Warren that much I do know he finds me sexy no matter what I wear. I stood with my friends looking at the girls as Gwen and Penny stood behind them so we aren't out numbered.

"Let me guess you fucked or dated my husband, and blah I am so ugly and plain," I said because I have heard it before from his others. "At least you know the truth, Warren needs me not something like you, "She laughed and my face was impassive as I looked to Sparrow who had a very sinister smile on her face. I punched the blonde in her face and she went flying. Sparrow, Magenta, Layla, Gwen and Penny jumped in the fight each of us taking on a girl. But I was beating the shit out of his Ex, she got two hits in, but I was stronger by far. She was crying and bleeding on the floor when the Commander arrived he pulled me off.

"What is the meaning of this Lillian Stronghold," He said as Hurricane was pulling my friends off the cops arrived and two groups of six girls stood and we glared and the others. We had a few cuts but nothing on the other girls who had blood and bruising with cuts. "Commander that girl started a fight because she is jealous of me and Warren," The blonde said and I grabbed her hair slamming her face into the nearest wall "You lying whore," I screamed as Will pulled me off not letting go of me his arms wrapped around my body. "She came up calling me ugly, and how Warren was with her behind me back, I was only defending myself," I said looking at my father with pleading eyes and his eyes narrowed but not at me.

"Hurricane," My father said and Hurricane looked at the situation and spoke "Cops escort this group out they are band from this mall for causing the problem, we reserve the right to protect ourselves, you girls go," He said looking at us when the other group started screaming. I smiled as my father came up to me and looked me over for any cuts and I looked at him.

"Daddy am I really that plain?" I asked him and the other girls stopped when they heard me calling him dad. "You are by far the most stunning girl I have ever seen," He said kissing my forehead and turned to the other group of girls, and I sneered at them. "These girls may not be band but they have to leave for today, we can't have them go unpunished," The head of security said and my brother growled at him and he backed away.

"I am done shopping anyway, and we can always stop shopping here and go to the bigger mall in Glanville, "I said and Layla said "I am this mall isn't worth it anymore, "and we walked away grabbing our bags. Warren and Dice watching with shocked faces, as I flipped Warren off and walked out I didn't know how much they saw but I would soon find out. I waited by my Escalade for them to come out my friends with me, Gwen and Penny are meeting us at my house. I got something to piss of Warren it is a red lace and black matrix bikini, my friends also got pretty skimpy suits to piss off their mates for ignoring them. I saw Warren walking up as we talked and gave me Eve and I buckled her in her seat before getting in the passenger seat.

"We saw the whole thing, you didn't need to almost kill her Lillian," Warren said and I snorted "Stop defending her Warren, I am sick of you nasty whores coming up to me saying I am plain or not pretty enough for you, "I snapped and he sighed. "You're beautiful and better than them. I tell you all the time how stunning you are and how much I love you," He said my eye twitched.

"Yes that's why I always see you talking to other girls, who know what you do while I am at school. Is your mom still watching Eve so you can have your poker game," I said it wasn't a damn question. He was at my house and Layla was the first out seeing as how Dice cancelled their date for this poker game. "Yes, can we talk," Warren said as I slammed the door in his face and walked up the path to my front door.

**Three hours later 5:00 Pm**

I had on the bikini under my summer dress, as we walked into Warren's house, Layla, Magenta, Gwen, Penny and Sparrow. I saw Warren sitting with a large group of guys some I didn't know he looked at me as he got up.

"Hey love, what you doing here," He asked he was curious knowing I was mad. "Isn't this my house to, what got some whores coming over," I snapped. "Damn it Lillian, you know this is your home I got it for you," He said walking back to the den as we went upstairs he turned. "We came to get some sun all the adult are having a get together at Lillian's, "Gwen said and he gave her a nod. We grabbed towels and sunscreen and headed out back, passing by the boys as the doorbell rang Warren went for the door as did I. I was right behind him he was lucky it was the pizza guy or he be a female real soon.

I walked outside even as Warren talked to me "I love you –"Warren was cut short as I shut the clear glass door they could see us tanning. We set up our towels and started removing our dresses I have never shown this much skin near people other than my friends and Warren who has seen me naked. Layla turned on the music hearing a great song.

**Santana and Chad Kroeger- into the night.**

I laid there but I guess the boys aren't looking as Layla huffed in irritation. I stood with Magenta and Sparrow and removed the shorts I still had on but my back facing the door, Magenta and Sparrow removing the wraps as we laughed having a good time. We took a couple pictures and one of all of us smiling in our suits.

**Warren's point of view**

I sat upset with her and myself if it doesn't stop soon I have no doubts she will leave me. I don't ask for girls to come and talk to me and deep down I know she doesn't ask for guys to talk to her. I sit as Trace deals cards but he sends them flying in the air and Dice and Angelo give him looks. Trace is looking at some of our friends who are sitting in front of us, his face dark.

"Warren I can feel over whelming lust, need and arousal coming off them," Trace said and I sighed turning around to see the girls taking a picture. But what caught my eye was what they are wearing can those scraps of fabric even be considered a bikini. I could hardly see Lillian she was blocked by Gwen.

"Dude they are fine ass girls, any man would feel this way," Axe said his voice tight with lust it burned in his eyes. I got up along with Trace, Angelo and Dice as we walked to the back yard the others following just to see.

"Lillian," I called out and I saw her fully and my heart stopped. Her suit was the worst of them all she might as well run around naked. I narrowed my eyes at her but she didn't bat un eyelash she stared back.

"What Warren, don't you have a game you should be playing," She said walking up to us with her friends following Trace was growling at whatever he was feeling.

"Go get clothes on now," I growled and she laughed at me.

"I am fine if you got it flaunt it correct, and I can't tan if I have clothes on," she said turning my words around on me.

"How can we play if you're distracting us," Dice said glaring at Layla.

"I am so sorry Dice babe, we will leave and go to the beach, "She said and we grabbed our stuff and walking passed them I felt his friend staring and drooling over us.

"I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!" I bellowed and tried to grab her but she moved and punched me in the balls. Fucking bitch I fell to the floor in pain holding my balls as the other boys backed off.

"See you later War, I will be at the beach," She said with a sinister smile shutting the front door. Dice helped me up and he sighed. "You do know we had this coming, we don't spend any time with them all Lily does is work, school and take care of Eve. We talk to our Ex's but we give them shit for talking to males," Dice said and Angelo hissed.

"Game is off leave, we are going to go drag them home," Trace said as I grabbed my truck keys we jumped in heading after them. I was fuming pissed at myself for driving her away she was perfect and I never showed her that I did in fact appreciate her for all she has done. I pulled into the beach parking lot seeing a group of guys talking to my mate and her friends as the laid out. I jumped out in a hoodie and jeans not beach attire.

"Mother fuckers," I heard Dice snarl as I sent a large ball of fire letting it pass by the boys head and some ran and others looked scared being caught talking to our girls.

"LEAVE NOW," I yelled and the rest vanished into thin air as I saw Hawk and Stronghold dragging Gwen and Penny away. I was by Lillian's side and she just laid there her sunglasses on her pale skin was going to tan. I sat in the sand and she looked over at me. "Felt the need to show up," She said and I looked down at her. It was hot so I removed my shirt as did the other boys earning looks from other girls but Lillian didn't care she had enough.

"Yes, I have been ignoring you not showing you how much I do appreciate you. You work, go to school and take care of our daughter," I said and her face never changed and I still had trouble feeling her emotions. "I love you and I will stop talking to other girls unless I have to for work and stuff but any ex-girl is gone, "I said and she stood up. "If you say so Warren you can't always sweet talk and think I will forgive you," she said.

I stood and wrapped my arms around her waist her ass was showing for the whole beach to see. I swear she will be the death of me yet, she looked at me removing her sunglasses. I pulled her face up to mine my lips pressing to hers in a kiss before I tossed her over my shoulders. I bent down and grabbed her stuff, my boys following my lead as we walked off the beach.

"Sorry but your flaunt it time is over, it's killing me to see the guys looking at you. And I want to watch a movie and you can walk around the house like that all you want," I said my hand ran over her ass and she moaned. I tossed her into the passenger seat and tossed my keys to Dice as I drove off in the Escalade.

"Warren must you act like a caveman?' She asked and I just looked at her. I drove home and pulled into the gate she unbuckled and I grabbed her hauling her across the seats and over my shoulder I would show her a cave man. She screamed and hit my back but I slapped her ass hard and she moaned while I smiled.

I opened the door and closed it walking up the stairs to our bedroom. My dick was so hard it pressed against my jeans in a painful way. I had her bikini off before her body hit the bed; I was on her before her eyes opened. I wanted her so bad and she looked so fucking hot even if I was pissed my friends wanted her.

I kissed her neck her hands running through my hairs the tips of her nails barley scratching. I ran my tongue over her ear causing her to shake, moving my hands over her slender thighs they moved up to mold around her breast. Her body responded by moving into my hand, and I smiled against her skin.

Her eyes closed against the pleasure as I move down my teeth barley pulled at her nipple before I sucked it hard making her cry out. Shit I needed to cum and today foreplay was out as I unzipped my jeans and pulling them off tossing them to the floor. I pushed her thighs apart with force but she never stopped me, I shoved into her warm tight center. And she clawed my back as she screamed in my ear. Which only caused me to move harder against her, I went faster as she became wetter. I kissed her neck, breast and shoulder as I pounded into her without mercy she was crying small tears. She came fast after that her small body surging against mine as her walls gripped my dick over and over as I fucked her.

A while later I came shooting my cum into her, I knew she was on the pill. I was shaking as she held me her eyes closed as she fell asleep. I just sat holding her not tired at all just smoking a cigarette as she was curled up against my chest.

**Okay another chapter done hope you enjoyed reading now please review. I have two more chapters for this story until it is done as well.**


	23. Happy Fourth Princess Eve1

**Hello everyone this story is coming to a close and I hope it doesn't seem rushed at all. So I don't own anything concerning Sky high but I own Lillian and the plot point. Okay I know people read this story have any of you heard of a new movie called Wolves with Jason Momoa and Lucas Till, it has no release date but from the plot and pictures I have already created a 40 chapter story. Is that weird? Pm me or review with an answer I can come up with a plot and chapters for thing I am really interested in. I have run the full story to my 15 year old daughter and my best friend who loves fan fiction and they both want it written. **

**October 25****th****- three years later-Eve four- Lillian19-Warren 23.**

"Happy Birthday Eve," I said as she flung herself into my waiting arms. I just came home at 7am from a 4 am college class and I was bone tired. She giggled and wrapped her small arms around me I looked around for Warren but didn't see him. I saw Layla sleeping on the sofa with a purple blanket I knew was Eve's. I walked with Eve into the kitchen and started her birthday breakfast. "Bacon," she said and I smiled as she sat coloring pictures. I made French toast, bacon and eggs for everyone and it was a lot of food as Eve's grabbed the orange juice and apple juice helping me set the table.

I had a bowl of fresh cut strawberries with raspberries and blackberries glazed with sugar. Everything was ready to eat as I grabbed Eve her long hair was sticking out everywhere her jammies messed up around her small frame.

"Wake daddy," She said and I nodded and slapped the back of Layla's head and she jumped up and looked at me holding Eve. "I am sorry I should have known when she woke up," Layla said and I smiled. "I have been home for an hour as she was already up," I said and Layla was near tears as we walked upstairs. "Tell everyone the food is ready," I said walking in to my room. I saw Warren in bed he had dark bags under his eyes he was awake when I left his sleep has been so bad he has been only sleeping three hours.

"Warren you better get up before everyone eats the breakfast I cooked," I called out and he woke "Up daddy up," Eve chanted and he smiled as I set her down and she jumped on his stomach and he gasped as I walked out. I was kinda pissed Warren needed to see a doctor Eve was his child he should watch her while I was at school but I would talk with him later. I was the first to sit my stomach was churning at the site of food but I had a couple strips of bacon and some fruit with a small glass of orange juice. Trace and Magenta are the next ones to arrive Warren and Eve right behind them. Sparrow, Dice, Layla and Angelo are a minute behind as everyone got their plates filled.

"Party today right mama?" Eve asked her head moved to the right side as she looked at me. "Yes Eve," I said looking at her and she smiled. I looked at Layla who was still upset I could feel it and so could the two other girls and they looked at Dice with narrowed eyes. "Layla you know I am not mad at all right?" I asked and she looked lost in thought but she could feel I wasn't and she smiled and ate.

"How was class love? "Warren asked as he ate and I narrowed my eyes at him and he looks worried. "It was fine Warren, but after I clean the kitchen we need to talk alone," I said and he was nervous and scared I could feel it rolling off of him. "Okay," He said and our friends looked between us I jumped up running for the bathroom with Sparrow and the girls following me. I hit the floor as I got sick Layla pulled my hair back, as Sparrow got me a glass of water. I stood and flushed before washing my hands and teeth getting the taste out of my mouth.

"You okay?" Magenta said and I tried to smile. "I think its stress with Warren, Eve and School taking care of the house I feel so drained all the time all I want to do is sleep but there is so much to get done," I said and we walked out "We can help with anything we live here to," Sparrow said rubbing my shoulder. "Sparrow can you start on Eve's hair she wants it half up and down with her purple tiara it's in the case on my dresser. I will help with the thing she calls a dress it more like a ball gown," I said and we laughed as we walked in to the kitchen it was near finished being cleaned by the boys as Sparrow took Eve. "Well we have a lot to do the boys have this handled let's get dresses Mage so we can do our running around, "Layla said as they walked out and Warren turned to me his face showed his worry for me.

"We will talk before I leave for class tonight, I have to go pick up the balloons and other stuff. I am dropping Princess Eve off with my parents so we can set up and get stuff ready, "I said walking out and heading up stairs. My dress was hanging out it was a gown Willow, Lacy and my mother made for this day, as they made Magentas, Layla, Sparrow and Eve's. It was a princess thyme and I was the queen and I would look the part. I sat for a minute not needing to get dresses when my door opened and Sparrow ran in grabbing the case with the tiara.

Warren moved out of her way and sat next to me "Are you okay you have been getting sick this last month," He said touching my head. "Its stress with school, you, Eve and the house it will get better," I said and he pulled me close he knew I was upset but not what about. He held me for another 15 minutes before Eve came in looking like a princess her purple cross necked gown was perfect, she had one a bit of make-up and her hair was to die for with a matching tiara nestled in to her hair.

"Mama, daddy how I look?" she asked twirling around in a circle. "Like a real princess Eve ready to go see grandpa and grandma so daddy and mama can get your party ready," I said and she held my hand giving her dad a kiss. "So while you're gone we set up the tent and tables and all the other shit before the ponies arrive. I gave him a nod of yes before walking out and to my Escalade, buckling Eve up and driving off. It only took me 15 minutes to arrive at my parents' home it seemed so empty since me and Will moved out Eve had her own room at my parents. My father came out and got Eve promising she would still be in tip top shape when he brought her to her party.

I knew the cake was being delivered along with all the food Warren was having it catered like a royal family would and I just hit him when he said that. Every female in my family and Warrens all have gowns to wear. Warren and the boys are wearing tuxes, I couldn't get Warren to look like Prince Eric from little mermaid much to Eves anger. I had to hurry home with the balloons table decorations and other stuff so we could finish setting up. Warren and the boys carried everything out I had a single bag in my hand only because I wouldn't let Warren touch it.

"Willow looked stunning, in a floral dress it flowed around her Hurricane in a costume right out of Cinderella. "Jared you look perfect, I gushed and Warren narrowed his eyes. "All you girls get ready while Lacy, Josie and I get everything ready," She shooed us away we went to our rooms that we shared with our mates. I sat starting my hair and make-up which took over an half hour, my friends walked in with only bras and panties on seeing as their dresses are in here. Sparrow locked my door as she grabbed my bag. All we needed to do was put on our dresses; my Ivory lace embellished high heels clicked on the hard wood floor leading to my bathroom. I needed to pee as Sparrow handed me the test and I peed on it and set it on some tissue as I washed my hands, the others peeing to once those dresses went on I was under the impression peeing would be hard.

We all walked out I was the first to get into my dress having Magenta lace it up and tying it. Than we moved on helping others until we are finished looking like girls from Eve's fairytale books that cluttered her shelves. Layla put my Tiara on me and we Sparrow walked into the bathroom and brought out the wrapped test. I was shaking I motioned for her to unwrap it and she did and we all looked at it seeing tow pink lines, I gasped and smiled.

"We are having a baby," Layla screamed as Magenta covered her mouth. I took the test and set it next to Warren's tuxes. "Okay Princess Eve should be here within the hour so let's go," I said with a huge smile as did my friends we would not ruin Eve's day with the news I would tell her tomorrow. We filed out of my room one at a time I was the last to leave, our dresses too large to go more than two at a time down the stairs. I walked with Sparrow, as Layla and Magenta walked before us. Willow and Lacy gasped seeing us walking down; we stopped at the very bottom of the stairs.

"You all look like princesses, Jared get my camera quick," She said and it was in her hand within a second as all our mates came in from outside. Warren had told his friends who are coming it was thyme and they better dress for it. Willow took a couple pictures than I looked at Warren with a dazzling smile which he returned walking over. "Get dresses I left something wrapping in tissue by your clothes," I said walking away as the girls talked to their mates. I set up the goodie bags as Sparrow had costumes for the few boys and girls coming in case they needed them. Layla let in the baker with the two tier purple cake. Magenta was ordering people around, I heard the door and I walked gracefully to it and swung it open seeing Gwen and Penny dressed as I wished Will and Hawk both in Prince costumes from Eve's fairytales and I smiled hugging them all letting them in as they got to work helping out.

"Gwen, Penny come here," I called standing with my friends. "I am pregnant," I said in a low voice and they screamed and hugged me as everyone looked at us. Dice and the boys came down 20 minutes later looking very dashing. Warren still didn't come down and I was worried, I sent Dice up making sure he understood to drag Warren down if possible the guest are due to arrive and Eve was on her way.

Warren came down his hair tied back looking very dashing but his smile was the best as our eyes met. He ran down stairs swinging me around as everyone watched us, he kissed me I was surprised he could lift me in this dress. "Everyone she is pregnant," Warren said and Willow was crying along with my mother and Lacy. "Keep it quite this is Eve's day," I said and everyone understood Will hugged me and shook Warrens hand, Willow was hugging Warren has Trace hugged me.

My father walked in with Eve looking the very same as I left her, but I saw a smudge of candy in the corner of her mouth. I wiped it fast and she giggled her Warren and I took a family picture and then all of the family we had Willow and Lacy taking pictures during the party.

"Why have you been crying Josie?' Daddy asked his white tuxes she pulled him away and he was hugging me the next minute and Warren the next.

That party was a raging success and by 6 I was undressed and getting ready for my night class. I was dress when Warren set Eve in her carriage bed; I kissed his cheek and left for class even when he asked me to take the day off.

**7 months later**

I was ready to kill Warren I was 7 months and 2 weeks when I went into labor Eve was watching from the sofa in my hospital bed. "Will take Eve and take her to the waiting room," I called out as the pain increased ten fold. I was ready to tear Warren apart for doing this to me it has been 8 hours already, and I am just starting to push.

"Okay Lillian let Warren go, his neck is bleeding," the doctor said and I turned my eyes to him. "So I should sit here in the worst pain EVER AND HE GETS OFF SCOTT FREE!"I bellowed and Dr. Spex just looked away scared.

"I hate you Warren if you ever try and touch me again I will hack you sack off like a paper towel," I screamed as the other boys looked scared at their pregnant wife's. Our mothers sitting back watching my father left he almost killed Warren for causing me this much pain.

"Push," I heard and I did as I held my breath. I held Warren tight as I was crying it hurt so bad "I am so sorry I didn't understand the amount of pain you be in," Warren said trying to breath.

"Push I can see the head, it full of black hair," Dr. Spex said and I pushed I was so tired nine hours is too long. I pushed hard the contractions felt like the never ended "Stop," He said and I did.

"Push again," I did feeling ready to pass out from lack of sleep.

I heard a loud cry and let Warren go he moved fast looking down his eyes wide. "Push," I did feeling something slip from my vagina and Warren and the other boys passed out hitting the floor.

"LEAVE THEM, FUCKING PUSSIES," I screamed and the nurses backed up. I was cleaned and so was our son by the time they woke up on their own. I held a sleeping boy in my arms Warren rubbed his head as I looked at him.

"You passed out what a damn pussy you are," We all said as Warren stood next to me seeing our son who came into this world at 9p 15oz 26 inches long he had dark eyes and dark hair to match.

"Like to hold Jace Steven Peace your son," I said as everyone walked in seeing me hand Warren our son.

**Okay one chapter left and I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I did. CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE PRICNESS GOWNS PLEASE IT WAS A LOT OF WORK PUTTING THEM TOGTHER REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. The End

**Hello everyone last chapter for It Can't Be True I would really like to thank you for reading and reviewing it means so much to me. This chapter is when Evangeline is 20 and Jace Peace is 17 years old. I still don't own anything about Sky high but I did watch it last night, after this I am going to watch bullet to the Head with Jason Momoa. So please enjoy and review one last time for this story in 7 days two new stories will be posted, a Highlander and Sky high and Warren is likable after a couple chapters he is pure evil in my next story.**

**June 16****th****- 16 years later.**

**Lillian-35**

**Warren-39**

**Evvagilne-20**

**Jace-17**

**Warren's point of view**

I shut the trunk Jace has his arms full of bags, and so do I as Lily and Eve walked into the house after their shopping trip. I was sad my baby girl was getting married in two years four weeks two days, five hours and eight minutes. Jace wasn't too happy either but he was trying to please his mother who was pissed at us both. I was happy she was marrying D'Artagnan he might be four years younger but he is Jace's best friend and the son of Layla and Dice. Jace was with Sparrow and Angelo's daughter Ying she was stunning, I felt bad for Trace and Magentas daughter Snow as she was mated to Max Stronghold my nephew who I made sure wasn't like Will. I set her bags down with a pleading look on my face I didn't know she would get so upset over Jace getting a tattoo and a septum nose piercing or a bull nose piercing the kids call it. But I was wrong when he walked in she flipped and Eve just laughed at her brother getting yelled at I tried to back away from her anger but she tackled me and started punching me over and over while Jace made his escape.

"Lillian, please stop it's done he wanted it. You got Eve her belly pierced when she was 16," I said trying to make her see my point but her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I did but tell me Warren, did I do it behind your back. We are supposed to agree on everything when it concerns the kids but you did it behind my back and he has a tattoo," She said and I was wrong Eve did ask me first and I agreed. She started pulling the food away as Jace and Eve helped her Eve was so like Lily it was insane. I was worried Lily was this pissed at me we can always work it out.

"Your right Lillian I should have asked it was just something that happened. I didn't mean for it to upset you this much," I said and she just looked at me. "Jace do you plan on working in one of your father's auto shops after you finish school?" She asked and he looked at her with a smile.

"For a while I still want to join the air force," He said and she smiled. "Well than Jace love you will only have that thing hanging from your nose until than as they don't allow them in the Air Force," She said and it was still a sore spot I wanted him to take over after I retired. He agreed when I was too old he would but he wanted to fly a jet for our country. And she was so happy for him and the fact he wouldn't be wearing his new bling for long. He was a good looking boy his hair long two different colors his face was more like Lillian's but his features are mine he was and is a mama's boy. Eve still looks like Lillian her hair long and curling her slender frame, her dark eyes and hair are like mine. Eve was more of a mama's girl as Lillian spent more time with the kids as they grew up she is now a Teacher giving up her dream of being a doctor. She teaches defense at Sky high both our kids have had her as a teacher and Jace still does. She is in line to become Principal of Sky high and she was stoked she should know today, as Powers was leaving for retirement.

" Warren the kids are going on the camping trip with Trace and Magenta you need to get their tent and stuff ready I don't know what they will need, "Lillian said invading my thoughts with her sweet voice. "I will they leave in two days, everything they will need will be ready," I said and she nodded as she started cutting some peppers. I walked over wrapping my arms around her waist she was still 5'4'' I was now 6'8'' Jace was tall as Eve wasn't. I rested my chin on the top of her head; she had just got back from a mission with her group of heroines she was in Rome for three days. She came home to her only son full of holes and marked up, I felt bad because she was right we tried to always agree where our kids are concerned.

"I am sorry love," I said in her ear and she sighed "I know you are Warren," She said tossing the peppers into the oil in the pan she had setting on the stove hearing the peppers sizzling made me hungry. Fast food for three days I missed her so much, it took her all day to clean the house and do laundry. Which I got punched for, she wasn't my slave and I know how to clean but I was busy at work.

"Jace cut the sausage please?" she asked Jace and he grabbed a knife twirling it between his fingers as he cut the sausage for his mother. Jace was strong like his grandfather but he also had my powers it made Lillian sad he didn't have hers. Evangeline was a leech she could absorb any power that was near her so she was like Lillian which caused Lillian to cry with happiness. Lillian like other heroine could only have Jace we told Eve years ago that I was really her uncle and Lily adopted her when she was a week old. She didn't care she was so happy Lily loved her and has always been by her side, when she was a rude teen to a stunning women. To Eve we are mom and daddy she has a picture in her house she adores, it was taken on her fourth birthday she was dressed as a princess as her mother was dressed as a queen which she was, I stood in a tux with them both in my arms we had the very same picture in our room.

"Mama what do I do with them," Jace said as Lily looked over with a kind smile as she pointed to the pan. He did as she asked when the home rang and Eve jumped off the counter answering it.

"Hello, Peace manor Evangeline speaking," She was in college taking on her mother's dream. "Hey, D'Artagnan, let me ask first retard," She said and her mother raised her arched eyebrow.

"Can D'Artagnan come to dinner?' She asked and I gave a nod of yes. "Yeah you can bring Ying, Max and Snow," Eve hung up and looked at us.

"Jace cut more sausage, Eve give me a yellow, red and orange pepper," She said and she was slicing open three loafs of French bread. I grabbed the knife from her and the bowl of her garlic spread she makes for her garlic bread, she started dicing peppers as I spread on the garlic butter. Eve was setting the table dancing around the table.

"Warren, I wanted to talk to you about getting Jace a mustang since he got straight A's and he passed his test. And we did get Evangeline her Camaro when she turned 17," Lillian said I saw Jace's face light up he had his eye on a rebuilt mustang and I figured he asked her first. I was jealous at the bond they shared I always wanted to be closer to Jace but didn't know how. She was a master she was always there for Eve and Jace her nieces and nephews when her brother was hurt he almost died Lillian killed the man who did it.

"I don't see why not he deserves it we can go look at it tomorrow but call and set up a time," I said and Jace finished what his mother asked and he was gone heading to the house phone.

"I love you," I said and she gave me a soft smile "Tonight you can show me how much you love me," She said her voice seductive and I feel for it every time no matter what she was asking for.

"Oh I will," I said my hand slipping up her top cupping her breast and she leaned her head back resting it on my chest. I moved my hand seeing Jace hang up the phone, he smiled at his mother as she touched his cheek.

"Well Jace, what did they say?" she asked "At ten," He said and she smiled "So dad are you coming to look at it too?" Jace asked and before I could answer Lillian did.

"Jace I have already looked at it so it will just be you and dad. He is the mechanic so I hope you boys can spend some time together," She said and Jace looked confused.

"Are you sure mom I don't want to leave you here alone," Jace said as Eve slapped the back of his head. "I will be here brother," She said and he smiled at her as Lillian put the bread into the oven as the kids ran off.

"So why aren't you going?" I asked.

"You want to spend time with him well there you go," she said and I sighed "I am sorry I was just jealous he always wants to spend time with you and never me. I try and get him to come to the shop all the time," I said frustrated.

"Warren he isn't you yes he likes working on cars and stuff but not like you. He likes bmx bikes and skateboarding I watch him all the time. You need to see what he likes not what you like and want him to like," she said and gave me a pointed look.

The doorbell rang as I went to get it Jace flew by me with Eve on his back. She opened the door seeing D'Artagnan, Snow, Max and Ying waiting to be let in.

"Come in why did you even ring the bell? Jace said as they all walked in shutting the front doors. D'Artagnan grabbed Eve from Jace as Ying held Jace's hand walking into the dining room.

"Uncle Warren, mom said she is bring her car in it is making a noise," Max said with an exasperated tone his mother shouldn't have a stick as I have told her many times. "I will deal with her," I said he smiled and walked with Snow.

"Aunt Lily," Max said as he entered the kitchen making sure she knew he was there. "Max my dear you look dashing, Snow are you deflating his ego?" she asked and Snow laughed.

We all sat down to dinner Lillian and the girls got their food first than us boys she always made more than enough. She ate slowly watching everyone eat and talk her smile was priceless.

"So dad said the trip will be awesome we are going out on the boat and everything," Snow said.

"It's going to be fun," Eve said she was going even though her other friends aren't going. "Are you sure mom that you don't want to go or I can stay with you," Jace asked and she smiled.

"Honey go have fun I don't think I will be hurt if you leave, in fact I assure your father would never allow such a thing," She said and Jace looked happy with her answer. He has always been protective of both girls now Snow and Ying fit into his life as well.

"Warren lets go sit out back while the kids clean the dishes," Lillian said and she got up from her seat I took her hands as the kids started clearing the table. If she cooked we or they cleaned half the time. I opened the door and she walked out she was still the most beautiful girl I have known Eve is tied with her even though Lily was 35 she looked 21. I was almost 40 and I looked 35 but I was muscular and I did beat some ass if they came to close to my mate. Our life is perfect and I have always been grate full she forgave me and she didn't break our bond.

I always thought Jace resented me for leaving her for a year making her a bit off she never fully recovered. Some people can't even tell she hasn't but those who know her the most can see she has. But she calmed Jace and Eve telling them it was in the past and that's where it is going to stay. But Jace loved me and I loved him so much I tried to be a good father, and I was told by Lily I was.

"Stop thinking Jace loves you, but you need to stop trying to make him into you," She said sitting on my lap as we looked into the clear night sky.

"You make it look so easy but I will try," I said kissing her neck she moved letting me reach further near her ear.

"I love you Warren Peace," She said and I felt her love wrap around me it was pure bliss.

"Not more than I love you Lillian Stronghold Peace," I said as she kissed me.

**Okay not a perfect ending but I wanted it simple and sweet, thank you again for all your support.**


End file.
